


Protect, Serve & Satisfy

by timetravellingmuffin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Goshiki Tsutomu, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Kozume Kenma, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Restraints, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 66,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetravellingmuffin/pseuds/timetravellingmuffin
Summary: When the Great King of Kurasano was assassinated, everyone expected his son, Prince Hinata to marry a strong affluent alpha from another country. Never did they expect Prince Hinata to rise to the title of King, unmarried, and as an omega at that. To protect himself from the dangers of those who would seek to bring him down, King Hinata established the Royal Crows, an elite group of knights to protect, serve, and satisfy his every need and desire.------------“No one is around, you don’t have to be so formal,” Hinata says softly, peering up at Kenma through his lashes. Kenma looks away quickly, face growing hot, despite the cool breeze that graces them.“You look cold, why don’t you sit with me?” Hinata suggests. Kenma shoots Hinata a suspicious look. He knows better than to trust the innocent looking smile that curls along His Majesty’s plump lips.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 334
Kudos: 1192





	1. UshiHina

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an excuse to write a smut filled fic where I can give Hinata the harem of men that he deserves. Hinata also might seem a bit ooc, but I'm imagining this as a confident Hinata that has come into his own (think end of the manga Hinata). 
> 
> This fic will be Hinata x everyone so if you're not into that this might not be for you <3 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The afternoon sun is shining down onto the courtyard, the air is cool despite the sunlight that drowns the alphas as they spar. Kenma and Hinata watch from above, observing the new prospects for the Black Crows. It’s been a few hours, and none have seemed to spark Hinata’s interest. 

Hinata is perched at the end of his seat, peering down with glazed over eyes. He’s draped in his royal clothing, tailored to fit his trim body perfectly. The collar is wide, revealing his bruised neck beautifly and judging where and how they’re placed Kenma can tell they’re from Oikawa. Hinata’s copper hair is perfectly ruffled around his soft face as it always is.

“Can’t I go train now?” Hinata whines, turning his gaze to Kenma. 

“There is only one more group after this, Your Majesty,” Kenma says, “If no one looks promising then you may leave,” Hinata pouts, but stays in his seat. There’s no real authority to what Kenma tells him, and Hinata knows it too. Despite this, Hinata listens all the same, a testament to the trust they’ve built over the years. 

“No one is around, you don’t have to be so formal,” Hinata says softly, peering up at Kenma through his lashes. Kenma looks away quickly, face growing hot, despite the cool breeze that graces them. 

“You look cold, why don’t you sit with me?” Hinata suggests. Kenma shoots Hinata a suspicious look. He knows better than to trust the innocent looking smile that curls along His Majesty’s plump lips. 

“We’re supposed to be observing, Your Majesty, you can’t be distracted,” Kenma replies, but he knows Hinata won't take no for an answer. Hinata scoots over in his seat, patting the small space beside him. 

“Come on, this is boring and I want to be closer to you,” Hinata says, voice sweet and cloying. Kenma knows it’s futile to resist, so he caves, indulging his King. He settles in close next to Hinata, there’s hardly any space for the two of them in the chair without the pair being pressed close together. Hinata hums happily, cuddling close. Hinata’s sweet omega scent is stronger now that Kenma is so close. Hinata’s warmth radiates from him, and Kenma finds himself feeling feverish.

“Are you comfortable Kenma?” Hinata asks softly, looking up at Kenma innocently. Kenma’s face grows warm, under the attention. 

“I’m fine,” Kenma says, swallowing hard. That doesn’t go unnoticed by Hinata, and he leans close, pressing his face to Kenma’s neck. Kenma goes slack next to him, leaning close as Hinata noses his scent glands. Hinata’s scent rolls off of him easily, wrapping Kenma like a sweet, delicious fog.

“H-Hinata” he pants, “we’re s-supposed to be-” 

“Hmm, I don’t want to pay attention to them anymore,” Hinata says, breath hot against Kenma’s neck, “I want to pay more attention to you,” Hinata’s mouth opens, tongue swirling against his scent gland. Kenma’s having trouble focusing on anything but Hinata, but it's the sound of someone clearing their throat that snaps him out of Hinata’s spell. 

Ushijima stands in the entryway, averting his eyes from the pair. 

“Am I interrupting?” he asks, polite and formal as ever. His dominating form practically fills the door frame. His hands are held behind his back. Kenma can smell his dominating alpha sent roll off of him. 

“Not really,” Hinata sighs, “Kenma’s playing hard to get,” 

“I’m trying to do my job,” Kenma says, taking the opportunity to stand and create some space between him and Hinata. 

“Are the observations over? I am here to escort His Majesty to training,” Ushijima says politely. 

“Not yet,” Kenma says, glancing down to see the next round of Alphas pouring into the courtyard. 

“Why is everyone being so formal?” Hinata pouts. 

Ushijima kneels bowing to Hinata, “I apologize, your Majesty,” he says, which only makes Hinata’s pout deepen. Kenma’s not sure if Ushijima’s testing Hinata purposefully or not. Either way, he finds it amusing. 

Kenma turns his attention to the new group of alphas below them as they begin to spar. He spots a promising looking Alpha among the group. His speed and power is impressive, and his instincts as he moves is surprising despite how young he looks. 

“Hinata, there seems to be a promising looking one,” Kenma says, and Hinata looks down at the Alpha Kenma points out to him. 

“Hmm,” Hinata hums as he appraises the alpha. Kenma can see the spark in Hinata’s eye as he watches the alpha. 

“He is skilled,” Ushijima says as he nears the two. His scent is stronger as he nears. Kenma tries not to scrunch his nose. Kenma has always found the alpha’s scent to be particularly strong, dominating to even a beta like himself. He still hasn’t gotten used to it despite how long they have both served Hinata. 

“He’s your type,” Kenma adds, earning a disgruntled noise from Hinata. 

“I don’t have a type,” Hinata protests. As different as the members of the Black Crows are, the majority of them are strong, domineering alphas. 

“You have a type,” Ushijima agrees. 

“B-but what about Kenma?” Hinata says, mentioning the only beta of the Black Crows

“He is an exception,” Ushijima replies, and Kenma is caught off guard by his comment. A part of him feels embarrassed for some reason. 

“F-fine, I think he looks promising, but only because of his skill,” Hinata says, looking away from the two with blushing cheeks. 

“Yes, your Majesty, I will go ahead and set up further screening for him,” Kenma says with a smile, finding Hinata as entertaining as always. 

“Does this mean I can go train now?” Hinata asks, still hiding from his face. 

“Yes, Your majesty,” Kenma says. 

* * *

Hinata’s panting, sweat soaking his shirt as he trains. Ushijima is as relentless as always. He’s the only one who treats Hinata like any other normal person once they’re training. It’s the only other place beside Hinata’s bedroom where he drops all formalities between them. 

Goshiki is with them, assisting during Hinata’s training. He watches anxiously, and Hinata can tell from his scent that he’s anxious to join them. It's at that moment Hinata gets a jab in the ribs, knocking his breath from his lungs. He lets out a soft whimper, trying to gather himself quickly. 

“You’re getting distracted,” Ushijima says cooly, unfazed by the fact that he just struck his omegan King. Hinata’s struggling to catch his breath, and he stumbles as he tries to get back on his feet. 

“We will take a break,” Ushijima announces after watching Hinata struggle. 

“I can keep going,” Hinata pants, straightening himself as best as he can. Ushijima frowns, but doesn’t protest.

“Fine, you will spar with Goshiki next then,” He says. Goshiki is already on his feet, eagerly making his way onto the training grounds. Hinata wipes the sweat from his brow as he readies himself. Goshiki is eager to prove himself as usual. Goshiki isn’t nearly as fast or as strong as Ushijima, but Hinata knows he’s not someone to underestimate. 

They begin to spar, and it’s clear Hinata’s exhausted. He’s sluggish and his reflexes are slow. It's not long before he's being pinned onto the ground by a grinning Goshiki. Goshiki’s bright citrus scent curls around Hinata as he’s pinned, his dark hair falls around his handsome face. 

“Are you even trying?” Goshiki teases, he’s hardly broken a sweat. 

Hinata squirms under him, more than he really needs to, exaggerating his pinned state. He lets an omegan whimper slip from his lips before looking up at Goshiki through his lashes, “Y-you’re so good at this, Goshiki. I can’t keep up,” he whines. Goshiki’s grinning face grows red. He swallows hard and Hinata can tell the scent rolling off of him grows strong and dominating. 

He scrambles up and off of Hinata with a frown, “You’re just tired, Ushijima was right, you need a break,” He says, his blushing face looking away from Hinata. Hinata’s quite satisfied with himself as he gets up and walks over towards the bench Ushijima is sitting at. Ushijima looks amused, as he hands Hinata some water. 

“Your tactics are creative,” he compliments, and Hinata grins at the handsome alpha. 

“Those tactics wouldn’t work on you though,” Hinta says before gulping down some water. 

“I’m not so sure,” Ushijima replies, voice low and gravelly. Hinata practically chokes on his water, face growing red. Ushijima isn’t nearly as flirtatious as the other alphas, so comments like that from him often leave Hinata breathless. 

“You’re improving,” he adds once Hinata has composed himself. Another complement. Hinata’s face grows warm, and without realizing he’s moved closer to Ushijima. The alpha’s sitting on a bench, legs spread wide and back straight. Hinata swallows, as Ushijima’s musky scent grows stronger. It rolls off of him easily, luring Hinata closer.

“You mean that?” Hinata asks softly as Ushijima’s smoky scent curls around him. His eyes are sharp and knowing when they meet Hinata’s.

“I do,” He replies. Hinata moves closer, standing between Ushijima’s spread legs. He’s drowning in Ushijima’s smokey dark chocolate scent. He reaches out to caress his neck, thick and corded with muscle. Ushijima leans into his touch, eyes fluttering closed. 

“Hinata, are you ready yet?” Goshiki calls, interrupting the moment. Ushijima lets a low possessive growl rumble from his chest, but Goshiji is too far to hear it or realize what he’s interrupted. 

“Are you on night watch tonight?” Hinata asks, heat creeping up his neck as he asks. He’s a little embarrassed despite how many nights Ushijima has spent with him. 

“Yes” Ushijima growls with a spark in his eye, 

“Good” Hinata breathes, before turning to get back to training. 

* * *

It’s later that evening, and Hinata soaks in a warm bath, belly full from the dinner he shared with Ushijima. The alpha kneels beside the bath, shirtless as he washes the omega. Hinata’s purring softly, putty in the alpha’s capable hands. 

“What do you think about recruiting more people?” Hinata asks Ushijima as he lathers the omega’s copper hair with soap. His fingers scratch and massage his scalp expertly. 

“What are you worried about?” Ushijima counters, he can smell the hint of anxiety in his King’s scent. 

“I can tell some of the others don’t like the idea,” Hinata says, his voice is soft, eyes closed and he leans into Ushijima’s touch. 

“Oikawa is just jealous. Kuroo is worried about vetting new people properly. I do think we need more people though, the threats to your safety are only rising. It will be good to have more trustworthy hands by your side,” Ushijima tells Hinata. 

“Do you think we’re doing enough?” Hinata asks, the anxiety in his scent is growing.

“I do. Nothing get’s past Kenma. He would not let anyone close who would seek to harm you. Kuroo is possessive, and it sometimes gets in the way of his thinking. It is how alpha’s are,” Ushijima assures Hinata as he begins to wash away the soap from the omega’s hair. 

“Does that apply to you too?” Hinata asks with a smile

“Hmm, I am an exception,” Ushijima says with a small grin. Hinata laughs, and Ushijima is pleased with himself when he can’t detect any of the sour anxiety staining Hinata’s bright scent. 

Ushijima gets to work lathering Hinata’s body, his soapy hands smoothing every inch of him. Hinata purrs, breath catching when Ushijima’s hands swipe across the sensitive skin between his legs. Hinata leans close, gripping the lip of the tub as he presses his lips to Ushijima’s . His tongue swipes along the Alpha’s bottom lip, and Ushijima opens his mouth, letting Hinata’s warm tongue swirl in his mouth. Hinta sighs, and Ushijima can taste Hinata's sweet coconut scent on his tongue. Hinata moves pulling the alpha closer to him so he can press kisses to his neck. Ushijima shivers under Hinata’s attention. Hinata’s always been skilled in getting what he wants, and soon the room fills with his own dark chocolate scent. 

Ushijima takes great care in cleaning Hinata despite the attention the omega is giving him, and by the time he is done, Hinata is whimpering, hungry for more. 

“T-toshi,” Hinata cries softly, and it is all he needs to say for Ushijima to know what he wants. 

“Are you ready for me to dry you?” he asks, and Hinata just nods. His skin is flushed, both from the heat of the bath and from Ushijima’s attention. He helps the omega out of the tub, quickly wrapping him in a warm towel. He kneels as he dries Hinata off. The omega’s hands are placed on his shoulder, steadying himself. The shake in his legs does not go unnoticed by Ushijima. When Hinata is dry, Ushijima carries him to his bed. It’s luxuriously huge, covered in fresh, thick blankets. He gently sets Hinata down on the towel, reaching into the night stand for oil. It’s fragrant and flavored, and Hinata whines when he sees it. 

“Y-you don’t have to tonight,” Hinata pants, so worked up already. His scent is strong, almost overwhelmingly needy. Ushijima steadies himself. 

“Your skin will get dry if we don’t,” he says as he pours the oil into his hands. Hinata knows it's futile to protest, so he simply whines as Ushijima begins massaging the oil into Hinata’s skin. The light sweetness of the oil pairs well with Hinata’s sweet coconut scent. Ushijima takes his time as he works the oil into Hinata’s skin, licking his lips as he earns the softest cries from the omega below him. He can feel heat pooling in his stomach, his length throbbing as his hands explore every inch of Hinata’s delicious skin. 

He smooths his hand across the omega’s chest, down his thighs, pressing kisses to his ankles before massaging them too. He helps Hinata over onto his belly, smirking to himself as Hinata cants his bottom up needily. He works his thumbs into Hinata’s back smoothing circles that slowly reach further and further down. Hinata’s palming the sheets, arching his back by the time He’s reached the swell of his ass. 

Hinata is shivering by the time Ushijima is done and he sets the vial of oil back in its place. He removes the towel from under Hinata, and the omega is quick to present himself. He’s on his knees, face and chest pressed into the sheets as he moans needily. His back is arched perfectly, and Ushijima watches as the smallest trail of slick runs down from his entrance. His mouth waters, a possessive growl rumbling from his chest before his mouth descends onto Hinata’s weeping entrance. Ushijima shudders, hands digging into Hinata’s hips and he laps up the omega’s delicious taste. Hinata whimpers in relief, finally getting the attention he wants. Hinata is more impatient than usual, canting his hips back for more as Ushijima’s mouth works him open. 

Ushijima is happy to oblige, his own cock throbbing in the confines of his pants as he works. His fingers sink into Hinata’s heat easily. 

“T-toshi I- I want you now,” Hinata complains, earning a growl from the alpha. He frowns, removing his fingers. He’s quick, when he flips Hinata on his back, hand wrapping around his vulnerable neck. A low dominating growl rumbles from his broad muscular chest. Hinata whines needily in submission. 

“You’ll take what I give you,  _ Shoyo _ ” Ushijima says hotly, using his free hand to continue to work Hinata’s entrance open. Hinata doesn’t protest, and his submission only stokes Ushijima’s arousal. It’s not long before he’s shedding his own clothes, spreading Hinata’s legs wide as he lines up his aching cock to Hinata’s slick entrance. 

Hinata’s eyes are teary, face flushed and his voice is already going horse. Ushijima noticies he’s more wound up than usual.  _ Maybe I teased him a bit too much earlier _ he wonders. Hinata’s back arches, mouth hanging open as Ushijima slowly fills him. 

Hinata whimpers, “Toshi, toshi, toshi,” like prayer as he grips the sheets beneath him. Ushijima feels dizzy, Hinata’s sweet coconut scent growing thick suddenly. Ushijima is surprised when Hinata’s entrance spasms around his length once he’s fully seated inside of the omega. Hinata whines as he paints his own stomach, his searing heat squeezing Ushijima’s cock deliciously. 

“Hmm,” Ushijima hums as he leans down covering Hinata’s form with his body. He helps himself to Hinata’s scent glands, happy to stay seated inside of the omega as he comes down from his orgasm. Hinata whimpers softly, his small fingers raking through the alpha’s thick dark hair. 

Ushijima finds Hinata’s lips, swallowing the sweet omegan whines as his hips begin to rock into Hinata. His thrusts are shallow and slow, tongue swirling into Hinata’s sweet mouth as he savors the way Hinata tastes in his mouth. Hinata eagerly kisses him back, touge sloppy and messy as he does. Ushijima doesn’t mind, swirling his hips as he drives into the omega. 

“Oh, T-toshi,” Hinata breathes into their kiss, his small legs are wrapped around his waist, pulling the alpha closer. 

“How do you feel?” Ushijima asks, kissing the soft skin just under Hinata’s ear. He knows he’s tickling the omega when his shoulder rises. This doesn’t stop Ushijima though, instead he sucks onto Hinata’s earlobe lips smacking lewdly. Hinata squeezes around his length. 

“S’good,” Hinata slurs. Ushijima croons as his tongue laps around Hinata’s ear nibbling and sucking. Hinata tries to shy away, turning his head and raising his shoulder. Ushijima’s strong fingers tangle into Hinata’s hair, holding his head still as he continues, tongue tracing every soft curve, breath hot and ragged as he continues the laguid movement of his hips.

“You cannot hide from me, Shoyo,” Ushijima hums. Hinata whines, squeezing around the alpha’s length again. Ushimima grins, moving to work on Hinata’s other ear.   
“You like it when I do this?” he asks, though he knows the answer. He knows how much Hinata likes to have his ears played with, he also knows how embarrassed Hinata gets when he does it. 

“I-it tickles, toshi,” Hinata complains, squirming beneath the alpha. Ushijima continues with a rumbling croon, his hips picking up the pace. Hinata grows quiet, body going slack. His teary eyes glaze over as he lets Ushijima continue. Ushijima keeps his thrusts shallow, knowing how Hinata likes the feeling of being so full, it's not long before Hinata tenses whimpering the alpha’s name as he comes again. 

“Very good,” Ushijima praises, and he can feel Hinata still squeezing his length. His cocklet is still hard, despite already coming twice. It’s not unusual for Hinata though, his appetite and stamina has always been impressive. 

Ushijima moves, positioning Hinata on his belly without pulling out. He pins Hinata’s hands to the bed, hands wrapped firmly around his wrists. Hinata squirms beneath him, already ready for more. Hinata’s back is arched, ass raised up to meet Ushijima’s hips. Ushijima pulls away slowly, before sinking back down into Hinata’s heat roughly. Hinata moans as Ushijima rocks into him, slow and rough. Ushijima wants the omega to feel every aching inch he has to offer, reminding him of how well he can fill his greedy hole over, and over, and over,  _ and over _ . 

Ushijima growls, nearing his own climax. Hinata’s ass is red from the abuse Ushijima has delivered, and he watches as he sinks into the omega again and again. He can’t rip his eyes away from the sight, amazed at how well Hinata takes him, transfixed by the way his ass jiggles with every thrust. He shivers at the way Hinata cries for him, desperate and needy. 

His pace quickes, and soon his hips are punishing, fucking Hinata rough and fast. He can tell Hinata’s coming when he feels the way Hinata spasms around his thick throbbing cock. Ushijima continues his punishing pace through Hinata’s orgams, mind going mad as he hears Hinata’s whimpers of overstimulation. He licks his lips, growling as he sinks himself into Hinata roughly as he comes. He groans loudly, hips stuttering as he comes, pumping Hinata full. 

Hinata shivers under him, and Ushijima is careful not to pull out. He gently presses himself as deep as he can before repositioning the pair till they’re spooning. Hinata whimpers softly, his entrance still spasming around his length. Ushijima lets out a satisfied croon as he gently kisses the back of Hinata’s neck, basking in the way it feels to still be seated in the omega post orgasm. Hinata purs, wiggling his hips as he gets comfortable. 

“Hmm, you feel so good inside,” he says softly, taking Ushijima’s hand and splaying over his belly. Ushijima is thankful for the position they’re in, making it easy to hide his blushing face. He buries his face into Hinata’s neck, nose pressed close to where Hinata’s sweet scent is the strongest. He breathes in the omega’s scent with deep, slow breaths, and it’s not long until the pair is snoring softly, soundly asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Ushijima is just 🥵🥵🥵🥵 let me know who you guys would like to see Hinata with next ;)


	2. IwaOiHina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're ready because this is essentially all Iwaizumi/ Hinata/ Oikawa filth 👅

Hinata yawns as he sits at his desk, illuminated by a couple of candles as the sun comes up. Ushijima has already gotten up to begin his morning workout, leaving Hinata in bed with a kiss on the forehead. Hinata struggled to fall back asleep, so now he finds himself pouring over work that he’d been putting off. He relies on Kenma maybe a little more often than he really should, so he gets to work, hoping to ease the load off of the diligent beta. 

Hinata’s not sure how long he’s been awake, but when there’s a knock at the door he realizes the sun is up and it’s light pours into his bedroom through his huge windows. 

“Come in,” Hinata says, and Iwaizumi enters his bedroom with a cart of food. Hinata’s stomach grumbles as the smell of fresh fruit and pancakes wafts over towards him. Iwaizumi frowns when he sees Hinata at his desk.   
“What are you doing here so early?” he asks softly as he nears. His dark hair looks ruffled, smoothed away from his serious face. His dark colored eyes go soft as he stands next to Hinata, hand reaching out to cup the Omega’s face. 

“I couldn’t go back to sleep,” Hinata says, leaning into the alpha’s touch. Iwaizumi smells of amber and cedarwood, the scent is as warm and comforting as his touch. 

“You shouldn’t be overworking yourself,” He warns seriously, his mouth turning down in disapproval, “come on, lets eat,” 

Hinata curls next to the alpha on a lush couch across from the fireplace in his room. Soon it will be lit to keep him warm through harsh winter chill, but for now the weather is not so cold. Besides, Hinata finds using his Alpha’s for warmth much more appealing. Hinata’s robe is loose around his neck, Oikawa’s marks still dark against his skin.

“Will you feed me?” Hinata asks sweetly, pressing himself closer to Iwaizumi's side. His warmth radiates from him easily, and Hinata rests his head against his shoulder, breathing in his calming scent. 

“Hinata,” Iwaizumi’s tone is disapproving

“Please,” Hinata asks again, voice as sweet as ever. He moves, straddling the alpha, arms wrapping around his shoulders and pressing his face to the Alpha’s neck. His skin is so warm, and Hinata nuzzles it. 

“I’m so sleepy,” Hinata says into Iwaizumi’s neck. 

“F-Fine,” Iwaizumi says, and Hinata leans back, a smug grin on his face. Hinata notices the faintest dusting of pink over his Iwaizumi’s cheeks, and it satisfies Hinata greatly. He knows the effect he has on Alphas, and he uses it to his advantage often. Hinata opens his mouth obediently as Iwaizumi feeds him, and Hinata hums happily as he eats. 

Hinata grows warm under Iwaizumi’s attention. His cheeks grow warmer with each sweet bite. Iwaizumi watches Hinata closely, his eyes darting down to where the omega’s robe has loosened to reveal more of his lean, muscled form. Hinata’s hands smooth down Iwaizumi’s chest, appreciating the alpha’s muscle. He’s not as large as Ushijima, but the thick muscle that cords around his body is unparalleled. Hinata’s hands smooth down Iwaiziumi’s shoulders and rest on his biceps. Suddenly the omega’s frustrated at the fabric separating them, and he shifts in Iwaiziumi’s lap without realizing. 

“H-hey, are you paying attention?” Iwaizumi huffs when the bite of food he was offering Hinata hits the omega on the chin and falls onto the omega’s chest. 

“Sorry,” Hinata says, though he doesn’t feel sorry for a moment. Hinata slips his robe off his shoulders, stopping Iwaizumi when he tries to clean Hinata off with a napkin. Hinata grabs the small piece of pancake that slowly slips down his chest. 

“I don’t want you to clean me up with the napkin,” Hinata says, bringing the food to Iwaizumi’s lips. His eyes darken, as he grabs Hinata’s wrist before the food reaches his lips. He keeps his heated gaze locked with Hinata’s as he takes the food from his fingers, licking the syrup that’s on his fingers. His mouth is wet and hot, and Hinata can’t help the whine that curls from the back of his throat. 

“Are you sure you want me to clean you up like this?” he asks, though it’s not truly a question. His words grab Hinata by the spine, and the neediness he feels is burning now. 

“I might end up making a bigger mess,” he purrs, gripping Hinata’s other wrist as he leans in close. Though his words are a warning they sound more like a promise, and Hinata intends to keep Iwaizumi to his word. 

The omega silently watches as Iwaizumi’s licks the syrupy sweet trail up Hinata’s chest. His breath is hot, and Hinata is already aching for the alpha, breath coming in quick. Iwaizumi licks syrup off of the corner of Hinata’s mouth, before seizing his lips. Hinata sighs into their kiss, purring at the sweet taste in the Alpha’s mouth. Iwaizumi’s kiss is always so much more gentle than Hinata expects it to be. As rough as he pretends to be, when it truly comes down to it, his touch is caring and soft. Hinata melts under his touch and he smooths his rough hands over Hinata’s skin, pulling away the robe so that the omega is completely bare in his lap. His fingers tangle in Hinata’s hair, pulling his head back so that he can suck hard at the omega’s neck. Hinata squirms in Iwaizumi’s lap, his hole clenching on nothing as the Alpha works his scent glands. Soon all Hinata can smell is his own scent, his arousal glaringly obvious. 

“Get on your knees, I’m not done feeding you breakfast,” Iwaizumi growls heatedly into Hinata’s ears. Hinata whines, dropping on the ground to his knees and working to undo the alpha’s pants. Iwaizumi’s cock stands at attention, flush against his clothed abdomen. As Hinata settles between the Iwaizumi’s legs using two hands to hold his throbbing length. Hinata presses kisses along the base of his cock, nose buried in his trim hair, and he notices the musky twist to Iwaizumi’s scent. It makes Hinata’s mouth water, and he’s drooling as he works up Iwaizumi’s length. 

Iwaizumi’s cock is heavy and weighty in Hinata’s mouth as he eases himself down the alpha’s length. He tastes salty and uniquely Iwaizumi. Hinata’s eyes grow lidded as he moves his head up and down his cock slowly. 

“Good, Shouyou,” Iwaizumi croons his praise and Hinata whines needily. It’s not often when Iwaizumi calls him by his first name, and when he does it sends an excited shiver down the omega’s spine. Hinata’s touge swirls along the underside of his cock, and he can feel the thick vein that runs along his thick and beautiful cock. Hinata hums and his jaw goes slack as he takes in more and more until his nose is buried in the alpha’s trim hair. He can hear Iwaizumi make a choked sound above him, and it makes the burn in his throat all the more worth it. Iwaizumi brings a hand to Hinata’s cheek, thumb gently stroking his cheek. 

“That feels so good Shoyo, you like the way my cock feels your mouth?” The croons lovingly. It's so gentle Hinata can feel his chest tighten in emotion. Iwaizumi talks to him as if he’s the most precious thing in the world. Hinata’s chin is wet and dripping in drool and he picks up his pace, eager to please the alpha before him. Hinata grows excited as Iwaizumi groans and his pace continues to increase until he’s bobbing up and down the alpha’s cock as fast as he can, as deep as his throat will let him. 

Iwaizumi’s fingers tangle in Hinata’s hair, pulling him off of his cock with a satisfying ‘pop’. His heated gaze takes in Hinata, his flushed face, lidded eyes and drooling mouth. 

“Get on the couch,” he instructs, and Hinata does as he says with shaky legs. Hinata leans his chest against the back of the couch, hands gripping onto the frame as he arches his ass out behind him. Iwaizumi sheds his clothes before he settles behind Hinata, hands on his cheeks and spreads him open before he stuffs his face into Hinata’s skin, mouth hot and eager against his entrance. 

Hinata moans, eyes rolling in the back of his head, legs quivering. Iwaizumi eats him up like it’s his last meal on earth, eager and ravenous. He’s not shy, spreading the omega open, working him open like an expert. His tongue is hot and wiggles inside of Hinata, and soon rough calloused fingers are prodding and intruding him. Despite his enthusiasm, Iwaizumi is gentle, pressing kisses along Hinata’s ass as he warms him up with excruciating patience. 

“H-Hajime,” Hinata hiccups, tears in his eyes as he clenches around the alpha’s fingers. Iwaizumi growls, he knows Hinata only calls him by his first name when he’s needy and aching like this. 

“You want me?” He asks into Hinata’s skin

“Please,” Hinata begs, desperate for him. 

Iwaizumi settles on the couch, and he helps Hinata onto his lap. Hinata faces away from Iwaizumi, hands on the alpha’s knees for balance. Iwaizumi presses soft kisses to Hinata’s shoulders and back as he lines his length up to Hinata’s entrance. He groans as Hinata eases down on him, hands gripping onto the omega’s hips like an anchor. Hinata makes a choked sound once their hips meet. The way he stretches Hinata makes the omega feel like Iwaiziumi’s cock was made for him. Iwaizumi doesn’t move for a moment, taking his time to kiss Hinata's neck. His lips are soft and his breath is warm against his skin. Iwaizumi’s hands smooth down Hinata’s sides like he’s trying to commit every curve to his memory. 

His hands settle back onto Hinata’s hips, securing him in place. Hinta aches in anticipation, and he almost cries in relief when Iwaizumi’s hips swirl up into his heat. Hinata’s hands dig into the alpha’s leg, moan caught in his throat as Iwaizumi’s hips push into Hinata’s. 

“Hajime, Hajime,” Hinata pants the alpha’s name as he swirls his hips down to meet Iwaizumi’s hips. 

“F-Fuck, Shoyo,” Iwaizumi grunts behind him. Hinata keens when he swirls his hips just right, and he moans loudly when Iwaizumi grinds up into his heat in that same perfect angle over and over. 

“Oh, H-hajime, I- I’m gonna-” 

The pair freeze when they hear a knock at the door. Iwaizumi is suddenly sitting forward, arm wrapped across Hinata’s chest and holding him flush against him. Hinata whimpers, the alpha’s thick cock still seated inside of him. 

Iwaizumi lets out a snarl as the door opens, but stops when a familiar figure makes its way inside. 

“You’re balls deep in our King, and you didn’t think you should lock the door? That’s very careless of you Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says with a smug look on his face as he strolls into the room. He shuts the door behind him and locks the door. He moves closer to the pair, eyes roving over the two. Iwaizumi sighs, relaxing back against the couch. 

“Get out of here shittykawa, we’re busy,” Iwaizumi growls, hands settling over Hinata’s waist. 

A smile curls on Oikawa’s face as he nears them, “I see, I just don’t care,” he says matter of factly. Iwaizumi growls possessively in response.

“W-what’s wrong Oikawa,” Hinata asks, choking down a whimper as he leans back on Iwaizumi’s cock so he can look up at the dominating figure standing before him. Oikawa’s toasted caramel scent rolls off of him, a stressed sour note settles in the back of Hinata’s throat as he breathes Oikawa’s scent in. 

“Nothing in particular,” he says, reaching out to massage one of Hinata’s nipples between his fingers. He’s lying. It's then that Hinata remembers Ushijima mentioning that Oikawa was jealous about the prospect of newer alphas joining their ranks. Hinata takes his hand, bringing it up to his collar where Oikawa’s marks littler Hinata’s skin the last time they were intimate. Of all the alphas, Oikawa always leaves the most marks on Hinata. He’s not sure if the alpha does it out of insecurity or possessiveness, probably both. 

“Join us,” Hinata purrs. Oikawa's eyes roam past Hinata and onto Iwaizumi. 

“I don’t want to be a bother,” he says exaggeratedly, and Iwaizumi huffs behind Hinata. 

“Would you quit pouting and either join us or leave us alone,” They don’t share Hinata often, but Hinata knows that the only other alpha Iwaizumi is willing to share the omega with is Oikawa. 

Oikawa flicks his brown hair away from his charming face, “Fine, I guess I will since you’re both begging for it,” He says as he begins to undo his shirt. 

“Yea, yeah,” Iwaizumi grunts lifting Hinata’s hips up and holding the omega in place with ease as his hips buck into Hinata’s entrance. Hinata lets out a surprised squeak that quickly turns into a moan, fingers digging into Iwaizumi’s legs. 

Oikawa’s shirt falls off of him as he frowns, “Tsk, just picking back up where you left off,” he says falling to his knees before Hinata. 

“You’re the one that interrupted us. Figure out something to do on your own,” Iwaizumi growls, his pace a steady beat that leaves Hinata’ breathless with each thrust. 

“H-jme,” Hinata stutters, hand reaching back to wrap around the Alpha’s wrist, “Y-you’re being mean,”

“I’m sharing you with this asshole, I’d call that being nice,” He says, thrusting up into Hinata with a particularly rough thrust. 

“Hmm, don’t worry,” Oikawa says, as he moves closer to Hinata, pressing kisses to his stomach, “He’s just worried I’ll distract you from him. Iwa-chan’s can’t stand it when I get all the attention,” he purrs. 

Hinata whimpers, stomach coiling as Iwaizumi’s girth fills him over and over, till Hinata’s sure that he’ll be left forever imprinted by the shape of his perfect cock. Oikawa’s kisses trial lower and lower down the omega’s navel, his mouth is searing and his growl possessive. Hinata’s surprised Iwaizumi is putting up with it. 

Hinata’s face grows hot, his abandoned cocklet dripping and aching to be touched. Oikawa’s kisses trail lower and lower, till his nose is buried in Hinata’s trim hair. His mouth opens and Hinata expects to feel the warmth of his mouth, He jumps when he feels a teasing nibble instead. 

“T-tooru,” Hinata cries, a hand coming forward to balance himself on Oikawa’s shoulder. Oikawa grins, as he gives a feather light kiss to the tip of the omega's aching cock. 

“You hear that Iwa?” Oikawa teases. Iwaizumi just grunts behind Hinata, probably to absorbed with fucking the omega to care about what’s going on in front of him. 

Oikawa grips the base of Hinata’s cock, spitting on its tip. Hinata squirms in Iwaizumi’s arms, body tensing in anticipation. Oikawa blows lightly, spit cooling on Hinata’s dripping length, and the omega keens. He tenses around Iwaizumi’s girth, back arching with need. 

“P-please,” he whimpers, looking down at the alpha before him with teary eyes. Oikawa’s cheeks look flushed, eyes blow wide in arousal. His sweet caramel scent wraps around Hinta, making the omega drunk off his possessive and aroused pheromones. He’s licking his lips in excitement, and Hinata knows how much Oikawa loves to tease the omega, he likes how Hinata begs even more. 

“What do you want?” Oikawa asks innocently, “How am I supposed to know if you don’t tell me, Shouyou?” 

The smell of Hinata’s sweet slick fills the air, and Iwaizumi growls in excitement, the wet slap of his hips like the steady beat of the drum. Hinata's grateful for the alpha’s stamina, his steady pace is unrelenting, never slowing for a moment. 

“Keep it up Oikawa,” Iwaziumi groans as Hinata squeezes around him again, benefiting greatly from the teasing Oikawa’s subjecting the omega to. 

Oikawa grins, before dipping down, mouthing Hinata’s balls. His tongue is hot and wet, and Hinata lets out a sob, cock throbbing to be touched. 

“N-Not, there,” Is all Hinata can manage to choke out between sobs, his teary and hiccuping, a true mess that Oikawa has the pleasure of drinking in. 

“Hmm?” Oikawa hums as he continues, blowing on the skin where his mouth has left a wet trail. 

“Tooru please, n-not there I- want you- T-tooru,” Hinata’s blubbering, almost panicked, and Oikawa is quick to seize Hinata’s lips with his own. Hinata whimpers into their sloppy kiss, tongue swirling expertly into the omega’s mouth. Oikawa swallows each of Hinata’s desperate whines with a smirk.

“You’ve been so patient, I’ll give you what you want, Shouyou,” he purrs, licking his lips before He takes Hinata’s length into his mouth. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Hinata gasps, eyes rolling as Oikawa takes his whole length in his mouth. It’s not too impressive of a feat, the omega’s cocklet is dwarfed in comparison to the Alpha’s own lengths. An omega’s cock has only one purpose: pleasure, and Oikawa knows just how to please his omega. 

Oikawa hallows his cheeks, tongue swirling around the underside of Hinata’s cock. Hinata watches through teary eyes as the handsome Alpha sucks him off like an expert. His sharp gaze catches Hinata’s, and he makes a show of sucking off the omega once he realizes he has Hinata’s full attention. 

“To-oru, I- I can’t,” Whimpers the omega. His body tenses, he’s  _ so close.  _

“Fuck, Hinata,” Iwaizumi grunts from behind, squeezing the alpha’s girth. Iwaizumi’s hips swirl, rocking up into the omega and Hinata jumps as the alpha’s cock kisses his prostate. 

“Hajime, yes!” Hinata screams, and Iwaizumi’s hips swirl again and again. Hinata’s trembling, ass full of Iwaizumi’s thick cock bruising his prostate, and cock fully seated in Oikawa’s hot, wet mouth. It’s too much to take in and it’s not long until Hinata’s coming, not even coherent enough to give any sort of warning. Oikawa swallows everything Hinta has to give, sucking him dry, as Iwaizumi fucks the omega through his orgasm. Hinata gives a small hurt whimper, body shivering in overstimulation. Iwaizumi pulls out then, leaning forward to kiss the back of the omega’s neck gently as he croons. Oikawa pulls away, taking in Hinata’s state with a heated gaze. 

Oikawa reaches up to cup Hinata’s face, the omega leans into his touch “My turn,” he purrs excitedly. His sweet caramel scent is already rousing the omega up again. 

“Yea right, I haven’t even come yet,” Snarls Iwaizumi sitting up quickly to look down at Oikawa. 

Oikawa pouts sitting up on his knees as he leans forward, closer to the other alpha, “Don’t be so greedy Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says tauntingly. 

Iwaizumi growls possessively, hand swiping forward to hook on the back of Oikawa’s neck. He yanks the other Alpha close, closing his mouth over Oikawa’s with a growl. Hinata shivers, watching as Alpha's kiss. Iwaizumi’s musky amber scent swirls around them, pairing well with Oikawa’s own sweet caramel scent. Iwaizumi’s growl turns into a croon, and their kiss grows gentle. The moment is intimate, and warm. Hinata is quiet, eyes wide and heat pooling in his belly as he watches the way Iwaizumi earns a whimper from the other Alpha. Hinata knows Iwaizuimi’s the only person that Oikawa trusts like this. 

Oikawa’s eyes are lidded, a trail of drool connecting their lips when Iwaizumi pulls away. His cheeks are flushed, as he meets Oikawa’s gaze. 

“The bed,” is all Iwaizumi says, but it’s all he news to say before Hinata is swept into Oikawa’s arms and pressed onto his lush sheets. 

“Ugh, it smells like Ushijima,” Oikawa says scrunching his nose as he crawls over Hinata. Hinata’s vibrating in excitement, opening his legs to make room for the alpha. 

“Not for long,” Hinata says. 

“Bend over,” Iwaizumi growls as he settles behind Oikawa. His voice is firm and dominating, Hinata watches as Oikawa shivers. His scent falls onto Hinata, a river of sweet, lust pouring over him. Oikawa leans forward, elbows on either side of Hinata’s head, back arching as he presents himself for the Alpha behind him. 

There’s a loud smack, and Oikawa buries his head in the crook of Hinata’s neck with a moan. Iwaizumi growls as he gives Oikawa’s ass another bruising slap. 

“Look at you, presenting yourself like some slutty omega,” Iwaizumi snarls. Hinata can hear Oikawa gripping the sheets, breath coming in quick as he groans. 

Iwaizumi’s hands smooth up Oikawa’s arched back, crooning as he does, “Want me to take care of you, treat you like my slutty little omega?” his voice is surprisingly gentle despite the degrading words. 

“Please, Hajime,” Oikawa moans as he arches his back more, submitting himself to the alpha behind him. That’s enough for Iwaizumi. He gives a satisfied growl before his hands spread open Oikawa and his mouth gets to work on the alpha’s entrance. 

Oikawa whines, face still nuzzled in Hinata’s neck. Hinata takes a hand and gently leads Oikawa’s face from his neck so he can get a view of the alpha’s expression. His cheeks are flushed, eyes lidded as another sweet moan curls from his throat. 

“Your voice is so pretty, Tooru,” Hinata purrs, hands cupping the Alpha’s face, “You’re all worked up and Iwaizumi has hardly touched you,” Oikawa is about to say something, a snarky reply probably, but he stops instead. He makes a choked noise, eyes rolling in the back of his head. 

“Iwaizumi’s good isn't he?” Hinata says, before he brings Oikawa’s lips to his own. Hinata cradles Oikawa’s face gently, kissing him slow and sweet as Oikawa slowly comes undone by the alpha behind him. Oikawa moans into Hinata’s mouth, voice almost as sweet as he tastes. 

“Hinata, get the oil,” Iwaizumi grunts and Hinata breaks away from Oikawa to retrieve the bottle of oil in his night stand. Iwaizumi slicks his fingers as Hinata settles back under Oikawa. Iwaizumi works Oikawa open carefully, taking his time to warm the alpha up. Hinata’s heart thrums in excitement, securing his mouth to Oikawa’s neck. He sucks hard on the alpha’s throat, as every whimper Oikawa gives sends a shiver of excitement down Hinata’s spine. Oikawa’s trembling by the time Iwaizumi is done, hair sticking to the sweat on his face and neck. 

Iwaizumi croons, as he lines his length up to Oikawa’s entrance. Hinata holds his breath in anticipation, eyes glued to Oikawa’s face. Oikawa’s jaw goes slack, whining as Iwaizumi slowly fills him. 

“Look at you Tooru,” Hinata whispers into his ear, “Look how well you take Iwa-chan’s thick cock, you’re doing so good, Tooru.” 

“Fuck,” Iwaizumi groans, looking a little breathless once he’s fully sheathed inside the Alpha. 

“Shouyou, come here,” Oikawa says breathily, hooking a hand behind the omega’s knee. Hinata uses his other hand on his other leg, opening himself. Hinata keens, throwing his head back as Oikawa fills him. 

Hinata can feel Iwaizumi slowly rocking himself inside of Oikawa, the rock of his hips pushing Oikawa’s cock into the omega. Oikawa groans, eyes locked onto Hinata’s exposed neck. He brings his lips to Hinata’s neck. It was only a matter of time before the alpha left his mark on the omega. Hinata guesses he didn’t like the way the bruises he last left on Hinata were beginning to fade. Hinta’s fingers tangle in Oikawa’s hair, and he catches Iwaizumi’s gaze. 

Iwaizumi looks nothing short of delicious. He’s sweating, muscles flexing as he works. His grip on Oikawa’s hips is ironclad fingers digging into the alpha’s skin as he fucks him. He catches Hinata watching him and shoots him a toothy grin. Hinata can tell he’s enjoying himself all to well. Hinata’s attention doesn’t stay on Iwaizumi long, his eyes fluttering closed as Oikawa leaves his marks on the omega’s neck and chest. Oikawa straightens himself, looking down at the omega when he’s done, appraising his work.

It’s then that Iwaizumi really begins fuck Oikawa in earnest. Oikawa pants over Hinata, every trust of Iwaizumi’s hips rocking him into the omega. For a moment, it feels like they’re in their own world. Just the three of them, pressed together and panting in pleasure. 

Oikawa’s heated gaze trails down Hinata’s form till his eyes rest on where he and Hinata meet. He watches as each rock of Iwaizumi’s hips sends him deeper inside of the omega. Hinata reaches out, bringing Oikawa’s attention back to the Omega. Hinata can tell Iwaizumi is reaching the end of his rope as his pace quickens. Each thrust of his hips is harder and faster than the one before. Hinata’s not sure if Iwaizumi realizes that he’s snarling or not, but it ratchets up Hinata’s arousal all the same. 

“You feel so good Tooru,” Hinata pants, reaching out to cup the Alpha’s face. Oikawa’s eyes are teary when they meet Hinata’s. His mouth hangs open, as he groans. 

“You see how much we care about you?” Hinata continues lovingly, “See how good we make you feel? This is only for us, just the three of us and no one else,” 

“Shouyou,” Oikawa whines, face blushing under the omega’s attention. 

“It’s true,” Hinata whines through a moan, thumb caressing his jaw, “You know Iwaizumi and I don’t do this with anyone else. Just you. Only you,” 

Oikaway hiccups, shivering as he comes. He’s trembling, lost in a moan as he nuzzles into Hinata’s neck. Iwaizumi Isn't far behind, and Hinata pumps his own length as best as he can with Oikawa practically collapsed on top of him. Hinata watches Iwaizumi as he fucks Oikawa roughly, eyes glued to where his girth disappears into the other alpha. He comes with a groan, hunching forward and it’s the way he moans into Oikawa’s back while gripping onto him like his life depends on it that hurdles Hinata over the edge, painting his own belly as he comes. 

The three of them are silent for a moment, nothing but the sound of their labored breathing filling the room. Iwaizumi is the first to move, kissing Oikawa’s back as he pulls out of the Alpha. Oikawa shivers, but makes no move to get up and off of Hinata. He seems perfectly fine with draping himself over Hinata as he’s still fully seated inside of him. 

“Oikawa,” Hinata groans, “I can’t breathe,” 

“Hmm,” is all Oikawa says in response. 

Iwaizumi crawls over the pair, dipping down to kiss Hinata slowly. Hinata purrs, holding back a grin. Iwaizumi has always had a habit of kissing after they’ve had sex. Today is no different. He frowns at Oikawa who is still collapsed on top of Hinata. 

“I’m about to start a bath, and If you’re not up by the time I get back, I’m going to kick your ass,” He says. 

“Okay, okay,” Oikawa says, propping himself up and finally pulling out of Hinata with a small groan. Iwaizumi Is about to get up off the bed, but Oikawa snakes a hand around his waist, pulling him in close for a kiss. It’s soft and more tender than either of them will ever admit. They pull away, nuzzling their foreheads together, and Hinata blushes as he watches them. He feels naughty, like he’s peering in on a moment too intimate to share with him, but he can’t look away. 

“I’m ready for my bath now iwa-chan,” Oikawa sings playfully. Iwazumi grins, rolling his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah, shittykawa,” he says before getting up to prepare for the three of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really eyeing that porn with plot tag I have on here, and seriously considering changing it to a porn what plot tag lol. I just really wanted to write an insecure Oikawa being pampered by his boyfriends and I hope you all enjoyed the ride. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!! 
> 
> Also I don't have anyone proofreading these for me, so I just give them a quick scan before I post them (I always get super excited when I'm done with a chapter and am too impatient to go over it with a fine tooth comb). So if you see any glaring errors that make it hard to understand what's going on pls feel free to let me know!!


	3. GoshiHina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are ready for some goshihina <3

Atsumu’s sweat chills when a strong breeze blows across the training grounds. He’s trying to catch his breath. Goshiki has been grappling with him, and despite the fact that Atsumu’s skill isn’t too far behind the other Alpha's, his conditioning and stamina could use some work. He grunts, leaning forward and resting his hands on the tops of his knees. You’d think after what felt like months of training, he’d get used to this. Maybe he is, and it's just that the freak alphas of the Royal Crows are just monsters. He’s starting to think that’s the case. 

If Atsumu knew what the selection process would be like for the Royal Crows, he’s positive he wouldn’t have committed to it. His whole life was mostly spent serving as guards for rich dukes, or other wealthy families. He even spent a few years doing mercenary work in neighboring countries, travelling where the money led him. It wasn’t until he came back to his home country earlier that year that he heard the King was looking to recruit more alpha’s to his own personal guard. 

Not much is known about the Royal Crows, it’s only been 3 years since the news of Hinata’s rise to power and suquentail creation of the Royal Crows. Rumors ran wild of the salacious King and his harem of Alpha’s. Atsumu couldn’t care less about all the crazy theories that rippled across the country, but what he did care about was the comfortable life afforded to those within the Royal Crows. Rumors swirled of luxurious dinners and an easy care free lifestyle that was all paid for. 

“Tired already?” Goshiki taunts, his sharp citrus scent wraps around him.  _ Luxurious lifestyle my ass _ , Atsumu thinks bitterly as he readies himself. It’s been weeks of this, constant training, interviews with that uncomfortably sharp eyed beta, more training, and more questioning. If it weren’t for Atsumu’s competitiveness and stubborn attitude, he would have quit on the very first day. But as the weeks went by, and the group of alpha’s around him began to shrink, he’s found himself more committed than he ever realized he would be. 

He’s one out of a group of three. One of the others is a younger looking Alpha named Kageyama with short dark hair and a permanent frown on his serious face. The other is a beast of an alpha named Aone, who has only spoken a total of 5 words since Atsumu has met him. Either way, Atsumu is sure that three of them have finally made it to the last round of considerations. His suspicions seem to be correct when the training session halts, and a handful of members of the Royal Crows enter the training grounds. 

There’s a serious air that settles around him, and the hairs on the back of Atsumu’s neck stand. It’s unsettling to have so many strong Alpha’s around. Atsumu’s eyes widen when he sees a copper haired omega strolling onto the training grounds. Sharp, observant eyes scanning the area. Atsumu feels a chill when their eyes meet, but he can’t help but feel… disappointed. What he assumes is his King doesn’t seem much more than a high end omega he’s bought a night’s visit many times before. His mind thinks back on the countless weeks of grueling training, and Atsumu is suddenly irritated he’s put himself through all of that for some regular seeming omega. 

“All this fuss over him?” Atsumu grumbles irritatedly, though he regrets the words immediately once Goshiki’s head snaps in his direction. Goshiki seizes Atsumu’s jaw with his hand, fingers and nails digging into his skin as Goshiki snarls. 

“Watch your mouth,” Goshiki says, fire in his eyes. Atsumu averts his eyes, despite how much it bruises his pride to do so. He’s made it so far, he can’t afford to lose out now. 

“Goshiki, is everything okay?” Atsumu can see the copper haired omega, Hinata walking closer to them. Goshiki takes a deep breath, “I’m keeping my eye on you,” he says softly to Atsumu before turning his attention to the omega. 

Atsumu is surprised when he sees Goshiki dropping to his knees and bowing his head, “Nothing is wrong Your Majesty, I’m sorry for any disturbance,” 

Atsumu shifts uncomfortably, eyes flitting around the training grounds and realizing all eyes are on the three of them. He suddenly feels like he should be bowing too, but instead he just stands there awkward and uneasy. 

Hinata ruffles Goshiki’s hair as he smiles, “Goshiki, no need to be so formal with me,” Atsumu can see Goshiki’s ears turning red. 

He looks up at Hinata, “B-but what about the new recruits,”

Hinata shrugs off Goshiki’s concern, and takes his hand. The short omega urges Goshiki to stand and the alpha does, face red despite the serious face he tries to hold. Atsumu swallows, a sweet coconut scent settling on the back of his throat. His mouth waters, and he suddenly feels embarrassed when he realizes it’s Hinata’s scent that’s got him drooling. Hinata doesn’t give him much of a look, taking Goshiki’s hand and leading him to the other Royal Crow members as they talk together away from Atsumu and the other recruits. 

Atsumu sighs, shifting his weight on his feet. He knows better than to try and make conversation with Kageyama or Aone, learning quickly that neither of them make for good conversation. Thankfully it’s not long until Hinata’s commanding their attention. 

“It is nice to finally meet you all,” he says with an easy grin to the three of them, “I’d like to introduce myself. I’m Hinata Shouyou, and I’d like to formally congratulate you all on making it this far,” 

Kageyama and Aone look surprised, the pair of them dropping to their knees. Atsumu again feels uncomfortable, and unsure of what to do, but before he can move Hinata’s moving closer, urging the pair to stand back up. 

“Please, there is no need for that now. I’d like us to be more familiar with each other,” He says, his warm sweet scent coils around them, and Atsumu is surprised to realize how dizzy he feels.  _ Maybe it’s the fatigue _ , he wonders. 

Hinata grins widely once Aone, and Kageyama stand, “Good, now to business. Kenma, do you have their uniforms?” Hinata asks behind him. The sharp eyed beta that has been interviewing all of the recruits comes forward, handing a bag to each of the three of them. 

“These are your uniforms,” Hinata says, “The last part of the recruitment will be held over the next couple of months. During that time, you’ll be shadowing the members of the Royal Crows, and during that time I will assess whether you all are a good fit or not.

The first part of this whole process is to see if you’re physically fit to be a Royal Crow, and if your intentions are genuine. However, as you may know, this job requires you to work quite closely with me, so I’d like to be able to build a relationship with you all, and get to know you individually a bit more before I make my final decisions. It’s also important that you work well with the other members too, so this part of the process is to ensure you all are a good fit,” 

Hinata looks to Kenma who’s standing beside them, and he comes forward, “I’ll show you to your rooms where you’ll be staying in the meantime. Please follow me,” 

“That’s it?” Oikawa, an apha Atsumu has trouble getting along with, comes forward, draping an arm over Hinata and leaning over his smaller figure. Kenma frowns up at Oikawa, probably irritated about the interruption.

“Shouyou,” Oikawa calls Hinata’s first name with a sing-song voice, “Since you’re here, why don’t you observe your new members first hand? It’s been a while since you’ve seen them in action right?” 

Hinata frowns, looking up at Oikawa suspiciously, “Oikawa, what are you scheming?” He asks, and Oikawa feigns offence, hand on his chest as he gasps. 

“I would never,” her purrs, a glint in his eyes as he talks to Hinata. Atsumu notes their familiarity, how comfortably Oikawa interacts with their King. He wonders if he’ll ever be so comfortable with Hinata himself. He’s not sure how to feel about it. 

Hinata sighs, “Fine, have your fun,” he says, before taking a seat on a nearby bench to spectate. Kenma rolls his eyes but doesn’t protest, taking his place next to the omega. 

Atsumu can feel a nervous energy rippling across the training grounds. It’s one thing to train, but another to be doing so in front of an omega, and their King at that. Atsumu’s heart thuds, adrenaline and nerves like electricity in his veins. 

Oikawa seems to know Kageyama and taunts him into a grappling session. Ushijiuma tosses Aone a sparring lance, and the pair of them get to work. Atsumu can feel a sense of dread curling in his belly once he sees Goshiki isn't done with him, probably still mad about Atsumu’s comment earlier. He tosses his uniform to the side as he readies himself. 

Atsumu isn’t not sure how long it’s been, but he’s grateful when Hinata calls their training session to an end. He’s grinning, and thanking Atsumu and the other two alpha’s for their hard work. Goshiki looks thoroughly proud of himself, and it grits on Atsumu’s nerves to know that the other alpha’s gotten the better of him in front of Hinata. 

Hinata gives them a wave before the three recruits follow Kenma away from the training grounds. As they walk, Kenma gives them ground rules about where they can and can’t go. They’re rooms are an upgrade from where they’ve been staying so far, which has been purposefully kept away from the main area of the castle. It’s a long walk, and Atsumu finds it hard to keep listening to the beta as he drones on. Once they arrive at their rooms, Atsumu is relieved to find out he finally gets a room to himself.

Once Atsumu reaches his room he realizes he’s forgotten his uniform and takes the long walk back to the training grounds. He’s only ever seen the area occupied and littered with people, so it feels strange to find it so empty. He rounds the corner when he hears something,  _ a cry? _ He notices a faint sweetness in the air, and his heart races as he follows his nose, forgetting why he came to the grounds in the first place. 

He follows his nose towards the equipment area, where training weapons are stored. He can feel his mouth watering as he nears that delicious scent. 

“Mhm… yes, ah- that feels so good,” it’s Hinata’s voice, and Atsumu’s heart begins to race as he realizes what he’s listening in on. He nears an old, flimsy wooden wall, peering through a crack. His face nears, holding his breath without realizing it. He can feel his hammering heartbeat in his throat, and he feels his knees going weak as he makes sense of the scene before him. 

Hinata’s bent forward, completely naked. One hand rests on the wall in front of him for balance, and the other is tangled in a mess of dark hair of a naked figure that’s got their face pressed into the omega’s round, pert bottom. Hinata’s face is twisted in pleasure, turning with surprising flexibility to peer back at the figure behind him. He’s panting, a deep blush reaching down to dust even his shoulders. 

Atsumu can’t tell who’s the figure behind Hinata. He’s down on his knees, hands digging into Hinata’s thighs, face buried in the omega’s sweet flesh. Atsumu swallows, Hinata’s sweet coconut scent wafts over towards him. He scrunches his nose when he notices a light citrus tang mixing with the omega’s scent. Goshiki. Atsumu surprises himself when a low possessive growl rumbles in his chest. 

He puts a hand over his mouth, adrenaline like ice in his veins as he prays they don’t hear him. He’s thankful for how loud Hianta’s being, since it looks like neither of the two are aware of the alpha’s presence. He swallows, mouth drooling as he watches the Alpha prodding Hinata’s weeping entrance with a finger. 

Hinata mewls sweetly, and suddenly Atsumu finds himself imagining what it would be like if it were his fingers opening up the omega. He imagines himself, fingers curling into Hinata’s soft heat, pulling out sweet noises from the omega. Heat pools in his stomach and Atsumu shifts uncomfortably, cock throbbing and straining against his pants. 

_ I should stop, _ he thinks suddenly.  _ This isn’t right, I shouldn’t be watching _ . 

“Goshiki,” Hinata gasps, pulling Atsumu away from his thoughts. He cants his hips back, into Goshiki’s fingers. Atsumu shivers as he watches Goshiki’s fingers sinking into Hinata easily, he bites the inside of his cheek, frustration building in him.  _ Just fuck him already _ he thinks furiously. Atsumu’s cock throbs painfully, and the alpha’s reminded of just how long it’s been since he’s had a warm omega in bed. He aches suddenly, hunger stoking in his belly. 

Goshiki has other plans, continuing at an aching pace. Soon Hinata’s teary eyed and  _ dripping _ . Atusmu grunts softly, palming his throbbing cock through his pants as he realizes Hinata as slick as an omega in heat.  _ No wonder he’s got so many alpha’s wrapped around his little finger. _

“I need you, please, Goshiki,” Hinata whines sweetly, voice sweet and pleading, “I want to feel you inside of me,” Atsumu’s head feels light, the way Hinata  _ begs _ driving him up the wall. He pulls the waistband of his pants down, cock springing free. He’s already dripping as he strokes himself, spitting on his cock and shuddering at the relief he feels as he pumps his length. 

Goshiki growls possessively, as he rises to his feet. He grips Hinata’s hips rubbing his cock between Hinata’s cheeks teasingly. Hinata’s soft needy noises drip from his lips. Atsumu shivers in excitement, watching and waiting to see Goshiki’s girth sinking into Hinata’s entrance. For just a moment, Goshiki hesitates.

“What’s wrong?” Hinata asks suddenly, his sharp gaze peering up at the alpha behind him. 

“N-Nothing,” Goshiki answers quickly, his face growing red under Hinata’s attention. 

“Hmm?” Hinata doesn’t look convinced, and he straightens, turning around to face Goshiki. He takes Goshiki’s hands and leads him to another area of the room. Atsumu’s heart leaps in his throat, stomach flipping as he ducks suddenly, praying that neither of them notice him. They don’t, but he can’t see them well from where they’ve moved. 

“I’m sorry,” Atsumu can hear Hinata speaking as he tries to quietly find another crack to peak through, “I’m not paying enough attention to you am I?” 

When Atsumu is finally able to see the pair again, he’s on his knees crouched down, cock still hard and aching in his hand. He swallows down a choked noise when he sees Hinata kneeling between Goshiki’s legs. The alpha’s sitting on a bench, face red as Hinata begins stroking his cock lazily. Atsumu’s face heats up when he realizes he’s pumping his own length at the same pace. 

“I-it’s not- I- don’t c-care about that,” Goshiki stammers and Atsumu rolls his eyes.  _ So fuckin obvious.  _ Hinata grins, opening his mouth and licking up the length of Goshiki’s cock. He keeps his eyes locked on the alpha before him. 

“You sure? You don’t want to hear me choking around your cock?” Hinata says softly, and Atsumu’s eyes roll in the back of his head softly, the image of Hinata’s mouth around his own length filling his mind immediately. The mess he’d make of that sweet mouth is suddenly all he can think about. 

“Shouyou,” Goshiki groans Hinata’s name as the omega takes his length into his mouth. Goshiki moans loudly, head leaning back as his eyes flutter closed. Atsumu on the other hand, can’t tear his eyes away from Hinata. He watches the way his mouth stretches around Goshiki’s girth. He’s entranced by the way the omega’s muscles move under his tan skin. His shoulders flex, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows. Atsumu’s eyes flutter, his hand swirling around the head of his cock, just as Hinata swirls his head at the top of Goshiki’s girth. Atsumu shivers when he realizes Hinata’s purring as he bobs his head up and down, drool dripping down his chin as he works. Goshiki’s fingers tangle in the omega’s copper hair, his eyes are lidded, lips wet as he licks his lips. 

Hinata’s eyes flutter closed, body relaxing under the alpha’s touch as Goshiki guides his head up and down. He starts off slow at first, crooning affectionately, eyes glued onto Hinata. It’s not long though, until he’s picking up the pace, pushing Hinata’s head down further, and faster till he’s practically face fucking the omega. 

Atsumu’s hips buck into his hand when he hears Hinata’s muffled moan. He curls his free hand into a fist, suddenly frustrated that he’s not in the other alpha’s shoes. What he would do to that mouth is nothing but  _ sinful _ . 

Goshiki pulls Hinata’s head away, and the omega looks up at him lovingly, a softness in his gaze that makes Atsumu shift uncomfortably. 

“You taste so good, Goshiki,” He says, voice hoarse. 

Goshiki goes red, swallowing hard, “Y-eah, you l-like swallowing me d-don’t you,” He stutters.  _ What kind of dirty talk is that? _ Atsumu wonders exasperatedly. Hinata doesn’t seem fazed, the softness in his gaze seems to deepen, and he purrs as he crawls onto the alpha’s lap. 

“You know what I like more than that?” he says, rutting his cocklet into the alpha’s muscled

abdomen. Hinata reaches back, lining up Goshiki’s cock to his entrance. Goshiki’s eyes are on Hinata’s face, eyes glazed over like he’s under a spell. Atsumu feels the same, heart racing as he watches, jaw going slack as he watches Hinata ease down the Alpha’s girth. Atsumu’s cock throbs in his hands, hips bucking as he imagines his own cock disappearing inside Hinata. Hinata’s mouth is over Goshiki’s, swallowing down his pleasured groans. 

“Goshiki,” Hinata whimpers once he’s fully seated over the alpha’s cock, “You fill me up so good, I can feel you in my belly you know,” Atsumu groans softly, Hinata’s voice is so soft and sweet, as he says the dirtiest things. Goshiki’s eyes practically sparkle, cheeks blushing a deep red. 

“S-Shouyou,” Goshiki groans, as he brings his mouth to the omega’s neck. He sucks hard, leaving marks on the omega's already marked up neck. Goshiki cradles Hinata in his arms, holding him in his lap like he’s the most precious thing he’s ever held. Atsumu doesn’t blame him. They continue like that for a while, kissing softly and scent marking as Hinata sits in Goshiki’s lap, full of the alpha’s cock. Atsumu grits his teeth, imagining himself inside of Hinata, wondering how it feels to be wrapped around his warmth, wondering how Hinata’s squeezing Goshiki’s cock. 

Atsumu’s style has always been rough and hard, quick and dirty. He’s never been the type to take his time, and he surprises himself when he suddenly wonders what it’s like to be wrapped up in those small arms, and kissing into that sweet mouth. 

When Hinata makes soft, sweet noises when he begins to move, moaning freely into the Alpha’s mouth. Atsumu wonder’s what those moans taste like, jealous again of Goshiki’s position. Goshiki croons affectionately hands at Hinata's hips and helps the omega up and down as he moves. 

“You feel so good,” Hinata pants, “Goshiki, you’re so big, I-I can hardly fit you in,” 

Atsumu feels himself blushing, Hinata’s praise embarrassing him despite the fact that it’s not even directed towards him. Goshiki beams, and it's obvious that despite the blush on the alpha’s face that he’s eating up all the praise Hinata gives him. Hinata’s hips swirl hypnotically, eyes locked in on the alpha’s not an ounce of shame as he moans freely. 

“Mhmm, you’re so hard Goshiki, you like it when I say nice things to you?” Hinata asks coyly, teasing the alpha lightly. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Goshiki says through a groan. 

“Really? Maybe I’m just imagining it,” Hinata says as he slows his hips to a languid, lazy rate. His hand curls behind Gosiki’s head, pulling him close till their faces are close, eyes locked as Hinata continues to move his hips lazily up and down Goshiki’s girth, “I can’t help but get excited like this when I’m with you. You’re so handsome, and strong. All I can imagine is this, how you feel throbbing inside of me. Will you be rough with me, Goshiki? I want to feel how strong you are,” 

Goshiki makes a broken noise, his fingers are digging into Hinata’s skin, eyes glazed as he looks back at Hinata. Hinata looks at him as if he’s the only thing he sees, and Goshiki is thriving under Hinata’s attention. Goshiki moves then, pulling Hinata’s legs up and scooping his arms under the omega’s knees. 

“H-Hold my neck,” he says, panting and breathless. Hinata does as he’s told, wrapping his arms around Goshiki’s neck as the alpha stands. Hinata’s suspended in his arms purring lovingly as he looks up at the Alpha. 

“Don’t let go,” Goshiki says, before he lifts the omega up and pushes him back down on his girth, hips snapping hard and fast. Hinata yelps in surprise, though that quickly turns into a whimper, head thrown back in pleasure. 

“Yes, Goshiki, Yes oh god, yes!” Hinata moans, and Atsumu’s surprised Goshiki has it in him to handle the omega so roughly. His hips are punishing, bucking up as his arms use all of Hinata’s weight to push the omega down on to him. Hinata’s babbling now, hiccuping broken praise. All Atsumu can smell is Hinata’s scent. His arousal is thick and rich in his scent. Atsumu’s surprised Hinata isn’t actually in heat, and the Alpha’s imagination begins to run as he tries to imagine what kind of ecstasy it must be to witness his King in the throes of a full heat. 

Goshiki is growling, sweat dripping off of him as he exerts himself. Hinta’s all but boneless, hardly hanging on. He grows silent for a moment, mouth hanging open, as the sound of Goshiki’s hips mercilessly slapping against Hinata’s fills the area around them. 

“Tsu-tomu,” Hinata hiccups the Alpha’s name as he comes loudy. Hinata paints his own belly as Goshiki fucks him through his orgasm. Hinata’s face is flushed, looking up at Goshiki affectionately. Goshiki sits back down on the bench, the two of them panting and sweaty. Goshiki brushes some of Hinata’s copper hair out of his face. He’s so gentle, as if he’d break the omega. 

“Shouyou,” he croons Hinata’s name as he presses his face into the omega’s neck, “D-did I do good?” He asks softly, so softly Atsumu has to strain to hear. Atsumu can feel heat rising in his neck, something in the gentle way Hinata exposes his neck for Goshiki making the Alpha feel breathless. 

“Always, Tsutomu,” Hinata purrs, “I want more,” 

“Anything,” Goshiki breathes as he brings his face away from the omega’s neck. Hinata moves to get up, and Goshiki’s hands are immediately at his side, helping him stand. Hinata grins, cheeks pink under the alpha’s attention. Hinata kneels on the bench, hands gripping the back as he arches his back seductively. He peers behind him, where Goshiki stands. 

“Tsuto-”

“Y-your knees, Shouyou,” Goshiki interrupts as he grabs a piece of clothing from the ground that Atsumu assumes is one of theirs. He makes a fuss, laying down some fabric over the hard wood surface for Hinata to kneel on. Hinata giggles, but humors the Alpha nonetheless. 

“Is that better?” Goshiki asks Hinata, and the omega nods as he peers behind him over his shoulder. 

“Tsutomu,” Hinata purrs needily, spreading his knees and arching his back. Goshiki’s hands smooth down Hinata’s back before settling on his hips. Atsumu licks his lips, swallowing hard as he watches Goshiki’s cock disappearing into Hinata’s entrance. Goshiki shudders, fingers digging into Hinata’s skin once he’s fully sheathed. 

Hinata whimpers needily, and Goshiki responds with a swirl of his hips, pulling out and pressing back into the omega slowly. He continues like this, slow and sweet earning the most delicious mewls Atsumu has ever heard fall out of an omega’s lips. 

Atsumu’s head feels dizzy, Hinata’s scent is so strong, he can taste the sweetness on the back of his throat as he swallows. He jumps when Hinata cries loudly, a hand shooting back to grip onto one of Goshiki’s wrists that’s anchored on his hips. 

“Yes! Right there, Tsutomu, p-please,” Hinata’s mouth hangs open as Goshiki’s hips eagerly piston into the omega at the same angle, over and over. Atsumu’s pace is feverish now, hand growing sloppy as he watches them. Hinata’s drooling messily, eyes rolling in the back of his head as he cries. 

“Shouyou, Shouyou, Shouyou,” Goshiki is panting Hinata’s name over and over, face twisting in pleasure as his hips move erratically. Atsumu’s grip tightens, hips jutting into his own hand as he breathes heavily, mind imagining how Hinata’s squeezing Goshiki’s length, wishing it was his own. 

“Yes Tsutomu! Yes, yes, yes,” Hinata cries, shuddering as he comes, spurting messily on the bench under him. Atsumu grunts, vision going white for a moment as his legs go weak. He’s gasping, desperately trying to fill his lungs with air. He can’t remember the last time he’s come so hard. 

“Shouyou, I love you,” Goshiki groans, hips stuttering as he roughly fucks Hinata. “I-I love you, iloveyouiloveyou,” he’s mumbling his words now shuddering as he presses his hips into Hinata, pushing himself as far as possible inside the omega. He’s panting, face bleary as he presses a gentle kiss between Hinata’s shoulders. 

“I love you too, Tsutomu,” Hinata says, face blushing as he looks back at Goshiki. Goshiki’s head shoots up, face going red when he realizes what he’s said. Even Atsumu feels embarrassed. He can’t hear what Goshiki says in response, the realization of where he is and what he’s just done settling over him. He shoves himself back into his pants, heart racing, and face red as he gets as far away from the pair before they realize they’ve had someone watching them the entire time. 

Atsumu can hardly believe himself, embarrassed that he seriously just got off from peeping. He can’t breathe right till he makes his way back to his room without seeing anyone else. He takes a deep breath once he’s made it back to his room, eyes closing as he tries to relax. Though it doesn’t last long when he realizes he forgot his uniform. Again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!! Who do you want to see Hinata with next? I really can't decide on what I want next. I've got a great idea for Kageyama, but I also have been really wanting to write kenhina 😭 
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr if you've got any ideas or hcs you'd like to share 👀👅 
> 
> Also this isn't beta read so if you catch something off that doesn't make any sense pls let me know I would be ever so grateful!! ❤️


	4. KenHina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some Kenhina sweetness for you. Please don't mind the soft, fluffiness of this chapter. I always feel v soft when I think of Kenhina ❤️❤️

Hinata’s on the couch of his bedroom pouting as he stares into the fire. It's been three weeks since the three new recruits began shadowing the other Royal Crows. Hinata’s already told Kenma he intends to invite them all to become official members, but Kemna, as cautious as he always is, advises Hinata to wait a bit longer. 

Hinata grows irritated as he sits in front of the fire burning in the fireplace. Kenma sits at Hinata’s desk as he diligently works, the exact opposite reason why Hinata invited the beta to spend the night with him. Hinata’s eyes linger on the Beta as he works. Kenma’s hair falls to his shoulders, some of it tucked behind his ear. His bright, feline gaze pours over the papers in front of him. Hinata’s almost jealous of the letters he’s reading. It doesn’t help that his warm vanilla and jasmine scent fills the room, he feels so close, but is irritatingly out of reach. 

Adjusting himself on the couch, Hinata huffs loudly, hoping to get Kenma’s attention. Kenma doesn't look up. Hinata's not sure if he didn’t notice, or if he’s actively ignoring the omega. Either way, Hinata’s irritation grows. He begins to warm the more he watches the beta. Kenma’s slender fingers move elegantly as he writes across a piece of parchment. His brows are furrowed in concentration, the soft curves of his face are accentuated by the warm candlelight around him. 

Hinata shifts, swallowing the warmth pooling in his belly. Kenma’s shoulders are rather slender, and the memories of his bare body flood Hinata’s mind as his eyes drag across his frame. Kenma has a unique softness about him and the curves of his body, especially compared to the other Royal Crow’s muscle and thickness. Kenma’s taller than Hinata, but not towering, and despite his smaller frame, there’s a burning hunger in him that Hinata knows rivals that of an Alpha’s. 

“Kenma,” Hinata purrs face hot as his scent pours from him, the unmistakable richness of his arousal heavy in his scent. This time, Hinata is sure Kenma’s ignoring him. He huffs in frustration, getting up and throwing himself on his bed. He peeks up to see if Kenma has seen him dramatically toss himself onto the bed, and he frowns when it looks like Kenma couldn’t be less bothered. 

_ Fine _ , Hinata thinks bitterly as he begins to unbutton the top of his shirt, leaning back onto the soft bedding. His face grows warm, chest rising and falling with each deep breath he takes, the burning hunger in his belly is now impossible to ignore. 

Hinata’s eyes flutter imagining his hand is Kenma’s as he smooths his hand across his chest. He swallows, his other hand smoothing down to palm his clothed hardness. Kenma usually teases a bit, so Hinata doesn’t give in to the temptation to slip his hand under his pants the way he aches to. He pinches his own nipple lightly, gasping as the sweet rush of pain. 

“Kenma,” Hinata pants the beta’s name, his frustration melting into a needy desire. All he wants is the firm and gentle touch of the beta, the soft teasing tone whispering sweet things in his ears. Hinata tosses his shirt, and shimmies out of his pants. He feels feverish despite laying bare on the sheets. He smooths a hand down his muscled navel, hips bucking needily into the air as he purposely avoids his weepy cocklet. His back arches as he massages the sensitive scent glands on his inner thigh. A thrill of pleasure running up his back as he massages himself. 

Hinata whimpers softly, imagining Kenma’s form over him, the way his body slots so perfectly against his own. Hinata reaches for a pillow heart racing as he straddles it. He brings his fingers to his mouth, his own scent still lingers from massaging himself. He ruts into the softness between his legs, purring as he imagines Kenma under him. 

Hinata’s eyes flutter closed, hands caressing across his curves and groping himself in all the places he knows Kenma’s familiar hands always touch. He ruts his hips, soft noises pouring from his mouth as he smooths his hands down his sides, squeezing his hips, pinching in all the places Kenma loves to tease. 

“K-Kenma,” Hinata pants softly, hands fisting the sheets as his hips move with more fervor. Hinata’s eyes fly open when he feels a dip in the bed, head turning to see Kenma crawling onto the sheets. His mouth is set into a frown, despite the rosey tinge to his cheeks. 

“Kenma,” Hinata purrs, stomach flipping in excitement. He grins, abandoning the pillow between his legs, and moving to lay on his back. A thrill runs down his spine as Kenma crawls over him, hands pawing at the Beta as soon as he’s in reach. 

“What’s got you so needy-” 

“Kenma,” Hinata interrupts the beta with a purr, pulling him close and kissing him hard as soon as Hinata’s hands wrap around him. Kenma’s kisses are soft, and as familiar as Hinata’s own scent. His tongue maps out the inside of Hinata’s mouth, exploring his warmth as if this isn’t the millionth time they’ve kissed like this. 

Hinata sighs into their kiss, hands grazing over the beta’s frame. Kenma’s usually light, jasmine & vanilla scent is strong, falling off him in waves that pull Hinata into the tide of his affection. Kenma croons softly, the sound is as familiar as Hinata’s own heartbeat. Hinata’s chest grows tight in emotion, tears springing into his eyes as his touch grows more needy. Kenma croons for Hinata, and him alone. Hinata knows Kenma’s face is red, always so embarrassed when he does it. 

Hinata whimpers, breaking away from their kiss, pressing his face into Kenma’s neck. His arms and legs wrap around the beta pulling him close, and for a moment, they stay like that. Pressed together, holding each other with racing hearts, as Kenma continues to croon. Kenma’s weight over him is comforting, but then again so is everything about Kenma from his quiet voice, to his light, airy scent. 

Kenma was the first, before Hinata ever became King, when he was just a prince, kept away from society. Kenma was the one that taught Hinata of his country, how the way society was structured was unfair and wrong. Kenma was the one that first supported Hinata’s rise to power, the first to comfort, the first to guide, the first to show Hinata how good it felt to have a warm body pressed against your own. Kenma was Hinata’s first, and in the omega’s heart, he knew the soft spoken, unassuming beta would be his last. His always and forever. 

“Shouyou,” Kenma’s soothing voice pulls Hinata from his thoughts. The beta pulls away from Hinata’s embrace, peering down at him with a concerned and blushing face. Hinata doesn’t realize he’s crying until Kenma’s hand gently wipes the moisture from his face. Kenma’s expression softens, concern fading into affection. Kenma doesn’t question Hinata, his hand trailing down the omega’s bare chest, resting over his fluttering heart. 

“I can feel it as if it’s my own,” Kenma says softly, his warm gaze catching Hinata’s. Hinata smiles, hand reaching up to feel the Beta’s chest. His heart is thudding, hard and fast, as if this was the first night they spent together. It makes Hinata’s throat grow tight in emotion. 

“Kozume,” Hinata says the Beta’s name softly, like a precious treasure shared between them. Kenma grins, toothy and wide before hiding his face in the crook of Hinata’s neck. He presses himself down onto Hinata covering himself in the omega’s scent. Hinata hums tugging at the clothes that hang on the beta. 

They work together wordlessly, pulling off the clothes from Kenma like a familiar dance. It’s not long before he’s skin is pressed against Hinata, goosebumps rippling across the omega’s skin as the roll in the sheets kissing and scent marking. They map out the planes of each other's bodies, with heavy breaths and blushing faces. They’re on their sides, Hinata’s head resting on Kenma’s arm, a leg tossed over the Beta’s hips. Hinata can feel Kenma shiver when their hips meet, their sensitive lengths pressed between them. 

Hinata dips his head down, pressing wet kisses across Kenma’s collarbone, his skin is soft and warm. The scent of jasmine and vanilla is like a cloud of sweetness around the omega’s face. It’s not long till he feels drunk off the Beta’s pheromones, falling deeper into the throes of his instincts. Kenma hikes Hinata’s leg higher on his hip before snaking his hand lower. 

It’s not until Hinata feels Kenma’s fingers sinking into his heat, that he realizes how slick he is. He’s dripping, and Kenma’s fluttering fingers slide in and out of the omega’s entrance with ease. Hinata whimpers, lips finding Kenma’s. Kenma’s mouth takes an assertive shift, his light touch growing heavy with desire. 

He lets out a possessive growl, one that makes Hinata throb with need. Kenma shifts, pinning Hinata down as his fingers sink deeper. His eyes are blown wide in arousal, face flushed with a sheen of sweat. Hinata’s on his back, spreading his legs open and wide, throwing his head back and exposing his neck for the beta above him.

“Shouyou,” Kenma purrs the omega’s name. Hinata knows how Kenma likes it when he submits to him. Knows the thrill it gives him, even if he couldn’t hear the slight shake in Kenma’s voice. Hinata’s eyes fly open, breath caught in his throat when Kenma massages that sweet spot inside of him. Kenma always finds it, a teasing smirk curling on his face as he watches Hinata’s expression. 

Hinata whines, propping himself up on his elbows as he curls himself up, legs still spread wide and hanging in the air. Kenma leans forward, mouth just out of reach so that Hinata can’t kiss him. 

“Ko-zume,” Hinata pants, legs quivering and mouth hanging open. Kenma’s face is so close, eyes roaming the omega’s pleasure painted face as he teases him. His lips hover just over his breath like a feather across Hinata’s cheeks. 

Kenma’s fingers curl, pulling sweet cries from Hinata, but never long enough to push him over the edge. Hinata doesn’t complain or whine, at least not tonight. He lets Kenma have his way, pulling him higher and higher, and then back down again when Hinata feels he’s about to go over the edge. Kenma licks his lips, eyes taking every reaction Hinata offers. His scent grows strong, a dominant undercurrent to his usual airy scent. Kenma drapes himself over Hinata, a low rumbling snarl vibrating from his chest as he sucks hard on Hinata’s neck. 

The omega cries, squeezing around Kenma’s fingers. His body shivers, so stimulated that just the gengle pressure of Kenma’s body over his cocklet is enough to make Hinata feel like he’s about to hurdle over the edge. Hinata’s sure Kenma knows this, he knows his body better than Hinata himself. He presses himself down further, possessive and dominating as his slender fingers drive in further, curling just right. Hinata holds Kenma close, whimpering softly as he comes, nuzzling the beta above him. Kenma pulls away once Hinata has relaxed, a warm look on his face. Hinata’s chest feels tight, swelling with emotion as he looks up at the Beta. 

“Always such a softie,” Kenma teases as he lays down next to Hinata, and the omega makes room for him. Kenma pulls Hinata close till their spooning, hand hooking behind Hinata’s leg and holding it up while Hinata reaches down to line the beta’s length up to his entrance. Hinata’s heart flutters when he feels the familiar stretch of the beta inside him. Kenma croons, pressing a kiss just behind Hinata’s ear. 

Hinata whimpers, savoring the way Kenma feels inside of him, the way his warm sweaty body feels pressed against him. They slot together like a perfect fit, and Hinata feels dizzy when he hears Kenma moaning softly as his hips rock into him. 

“You feel good, Shouyou,” he breathes hotly into Hinata’s ear. 

“K-Kozume, don’t stop,” Hinata gasps. Every swirl of Kenma’s hips sends a thrill of pleasure down his spine, every kiss on his neck is like a breath of air stoking the fire in him. Kenma knows every curve of the omegas body, knows how much he likes it when Kenma whispers sweet things in his ear, to the way his toes curl just before he comes. He knows how to swirl his hips so that he hits that perfect spot that drives the omega mad. He does it again, and again, and again. Hinata can feel himself squeezing around the beta’s length, earning a maon from Kenma. Kenma’s grip behind Hinta’s knee tightens breath coming in fast as he continues. 

“You’re so easy to read, Shouyou,” Kenma teases, nibbling at the omega’s earlobe. Hinata whimpers fisting the sheets as he leans back into the beta. 

“You’re about to come again, aren’t you?” Kenma says teeth dragging down the omega’s vulnerable neck. Hinta’s eyes roll, mumbling the beta’s name as he comes again. 

Kenma doesn’t give Hinata time to recover from his orgasm before he’s moving. He sits up till he’s straddling one of Hinata’s legs pinning it to the bed and pushing the other up. His hands grip Hinata’s cheeks, spreading him wide while he watches himself fill Hinata’s weepy hole. Hinata whimpers, looking back at Kenma with teary eyes. 

Hinata knows why Kenma likes this position so much. Kenma has always liked watching Hinata and tonight is no different. He leans forward, pushing Hinata’s hair away from his face as he fucks him. His hips keep a steady pace, and Hinata can tell he’s taking his time. His hand drags down Hinata’s back, eyes roaming the omega’s body, licking his lips as he does. 

Hinata doesn’t hide, not the way that he used to. He doesn’t hold back the shivers that run down his spine, or the whimpers that fall from his lips. He surrenders, letting himself be carried out into an ocean of warm bliss, letting Kenma’s affection rain down on him. Kenma’s hips slowly begin to stutter, a crack in the steady beat he’s maintained. His hands are rough, desperate as they drag across Hinata’s body. Hinata whimpers, muttering mindless praises. 

Kenma grunts, snarling loudly as he comes. It’s possessive, and surprisingly dominant despite his cool and calm nature. He ruts into Hinata’s sensitive heat, the omega beneath him crying sweetly as he does. Kenma’s arms are shaking, breath heavy as he gently pulls away, before curling next to Hinata. They’re both breathless, wrapped around in the sweaty calm that always settles after they’re intimate. They’re quiet for a moment, before Hinata turns in Kenma’s arms, so that he’s facing the beta. Kenma looks exhausted, a lazy smirl curling on his lips once Hinata catches his gaze. 

“That was fun,” he says softly, earning a blush from Hinata. 

“Told you you needed to relax more,” Hinata says, Kenma rolls his eyes, opening his mouth to say something, but Hinata continues before he can begin to speak, “Thank you, Kenma. For everything. I wouldn’t be here without you,” 

Hinata brushes Kenma’s hair from his face as he talks, his voice is soft and low. He can feel his throat growing tight, unsure if the beta before him will ever truly understand just how much he cares for him. Kenma frowns, face turning red like it always does when they speak like this. He swallows, averting Hinata’s gaze shyly. Hinata grins, hand trailing down the beta’s neck and resting on his chest. He can feel Kenma’s heart racing, thudding against the omega’s palm. 

“Y-you’ve already told me,” Kenma says shifting uncomfortably. 

Hinata laughs, “You’re so cute when you get like this,” Kema grunts, rolling suddenly until he’s pinned Hinata under him, a determined look on his blushing face. Hinata makes a small surprised noise, looking up at Kenma, eyes wide and excited. 

“Round two?” Hinata asks jokingly. Kenma’s expression softens, before leaning down to kiss Hinata softly with a hum. It starts off gentle, and slow, before melting into something more, something loving and passionate. Hinata whimpers softly into their kiss, praying that Kenma can feel the affection bursting from his chest. Kenma pulls away, eyes soft and face red as he speaks. 

“Shouyou, I love you,” he says softly, so soft Hinata can hardly hear. Hinata’s chest gives a squeeze, arms wrapping around Kenma and pulling him down into a tight hug. 

“I love you too, I love you so, so, so much,” Hinata says, face buried in the beta’s neck. 

“Sh-ou-you, I-I can’t breathe,” Kenma grunts struggling against the omega’s tight grip.

“Sorry, Kenma,” Hinata says, releasing the beta with a laugh. 

* * *

Hinata yawns loudly, rubbing his eyes as he sits down at a table, a huge spread of various breakfast foods before him. It’s the next morning, and Hinata’s glad he’s finally has some time to eat breakfast with the rest of the Royal Crows in their mess hall rather than in his bedroom. Kenma takes a seat next to Hinata, eyes still glazed over and tired. If Hinata didn't know any better he'd think the beta was sleep walking. 

Ushijima and Kageyama are the first to join Hinata and Kenma. They’re both gasping for air, covered in sweat as they sit down across from Hinata and Kenma. Hinata expects to smell Ushijima’s dark and smoky scent, arguably the strongest out of all the alpha’s, but he’s surprised when he smells Kageyma’s honey and coffee scent instead. 

“Are… you two alright?” Hinata asks, a little confused. Wondering what the pair were getting into before they came to breakfast. 

“I… win,” Kageyama says between gasps, his sharp gaze looking at Ushijima who shakes his head. 

“Too close to tell,” he replies. 

Kageyama scoffs, “No way- I clearly won,” he pushes back with a growl, his scent flaring and filling the room. Hinata grins, amused to see someone arguing with Ushijima. 

“You two race in the mornings?” Hinata asks, drawing their attention away from each other. Kageyama gives a curt nod, avoiding Hinata’s gaze. Out of all the newer recruits, Hinata’s noticed Kageyama’s been the slowest to warm up to the omega. He tries not to take it personally. 

“We didn't really plan it,” Ushijima adds, and the way Ushijima’s eyebrow twitches in irritation doesn’t go unnoticed by Hinata. 

“W-well, that sounds like fun, maybe I’ll join you guys next time,” Hinata says, Ushijima looks like he wants to protest, but is interrupted when Iwaizumi walks in. 

“Morning,” he says ruffling Hinata’s hair as he takes a seat next to the omega.

“Morning Iwaizumi,” Hinata says, following the alpha's lead as he begins piling food onto his plate. He doesn’t seem to pay Ushijima or Kagyama any mind, and it makes Hinata wonder just how often they race in the mornings. Either way, they seem to be more occupied with filling their plates with food rather than who won their race this morning. 

“Have you heard from Kuroo?” Iwaizumi asks Hinata as he eats. 

“Yes! He should be back here in two weeks, right Kenma?” Hinata says, looking to the beta for confirmation. Kenma just nods, as he takes a bite out of his food, still looking tired. 

“Who is Kuroo?” Kageyama asks from across the table. 

“Oh, I guess I never did tell you guys about the other members of the Royal crows that aren't here,” Hinata thinks aloud, putting a finger on his chin, “Kuroo is another older member of the Royal Crows, he’s out on a trip with some diplomats handling some negotiations with neighboring countries,” 

“Hmm, is Kuroo coming home soon?” Oikawa’s voice comes from above and Hinata gives a small ‘oof’ when Oikawa drapes himself over Hinata’s shoulders. 

“Yup,” Hinata says, taking a bite, unbothered by the Alpha leaning on him. Again, Hinata notices its hard to smell anything other than Kageyama’s strong coffee scent.  _ Maybe he just needs a bath, _ Hinata wonders idly. 

“Let me sit next to Hinata, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says to the alpha sweetly, and Iwaizumi shoots Oikawa a deadly glare. 

“Wake up earlier if you want to sit next to him,” he says. Across from Hinata, Kageyama stands suddenly, bowing his head over his plate of food. Hinata blinks, a little confused about what’s gotten into the alpha. 

“Good morning Oikawa-san, please train with me today,” Kageyama says politely. Hinata wants to laugh, finding Kageyama’s seriousness entertaining, but bites it back not wanting to embarrass the alpha. 

“Don’t wana,” Oikawa says, arms curling around Hinata’s shoulders and he nuzzles the Omega’s hair. 

“Quit acting like a kid and just train with him,” Iwaizumi scolds. 

“Can’t hear you,” Oikawa says. Hinata’s used to Oikawa’s sometimes childish behavior, but he’s surprised by his reaction to Kageyama. 

“Please train with me,” Kageyama repeats, still bowing and Hinata can’t help but feel bad for the other alpha. Hinata jumps when Oikawa leans forward suddenly, slamming a hand on the table. Hinata makes a small surprised noise, Oikawa’s movements pushing him forward against the table with the Alpha. 

“I said no,” Oikawa says with a low snarl. Kageyama’s head snaps up, a furious look in his eyes. He suddenly leans forward, hand snatching Oikawa’s collar and bringing the other alpha’s face close as he curls his lips in a snarl. His already strong scent flares out angry and dominating. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Kageyama yells voice breaking, eyes alight in anger. It's only a matter of seconds before Ushijima has Kageyama in his arms, and Iwaizumi is pulling Oikawa away, breaking the two apart. 

“Let's calm down now,” Hinata says, still a little surprised about the whole situation. Kageyama breaks free from Ushijima’s grip, and storms away with a huff. 

“I’ll go talk to him,” Kenma says, quietly getting up and disappearing into the hallway Kageyama went into. 

Hinata stands, turning to give Oikawa a stern look. He shrinks in Iwaizumu’s grip, blushing as he averts his gaze from his King. 

“Oikawa, explain to me what is going on,” Hinata says, voice level but firm. Iwaizumi releases Oikawa and Oikawa falls to his knees before Hinata, bowing his head. 

“I’m sorry,” he says, shoulders slumped as he speaks, “I know Kageyama from years ago. We went to the same training school growing up. We have a complicated relationship,” 

Hinata shoots Iwaizumi a look, if anyone would know about Oikawa’s life before the Royal Crows it would be him. Iwaizumi sighs, running a hand through his dark hair. 

“Kageyama’s very talented, and the two of them are very competitive,” Iwaizumi says. Hinata nods, reaching out to gently run his hair through Oikawa’s hair, gently urging the alpha to look up at him. Hinata’s chest gives a squeeze when Oikawa looks up at him, a vulnerable expression on his handsome face. Despite all of Oikawa’s bravado, Hinata’s always surprised by his insecurities. 

“Has Kageyama not been getting along with other members?” Hinata asks looking to Iwaizumi, “I’m… surprised no one has told me about this earlier,” Hinata tries to hide the hurt in his voice, but he can tell he hasn’t done a good job when Iwaizumi’s expression softens, and the alpha takes a step closer to him. 

“It’s not like that,” Ushijima says cutting in, “Kageyama is the youngest of us, he is still coming into his own, and I think he is having a hard time living in such close proximity with other alphas like this,” 

“It’s not all his fault,” Oikawa adds softly. He looks a bit more remorseful now, but still talks with a pout, “I might not have been the most welcoming,” 

“That’s putting it lightly,” Iwaizumi says to Oikawa before turning his attention to Hinata, “I’m sorry we haven’t told you about this. Kageyama will be a great asset to us, he’s a loyal and hard working person. I just figured these were growing pains that you shouldn’t be bothered with,” 

“Thanks Iwaizumi,” Hinata says, feeling a bit better about the whole situation. 

“Does this mean you forgive me?” Oikawa says, yanking Hinata by the arm and pulling the omega into a hug. Hinata laughs, tugging on Oikawa’s arm, urging him to stand. 

“I’m not letting you off the hook that easily,” Hinata says, earning a groan from the alpha. 

“Um, Shouyou, there’s a situation,” Kenma says appearing in the doorway, face flushed and looking panicked. Hinata’s heart races in a rush of anxiety. 

“What’s wrong?” Hinata asks. 

“I think I know why Kageyama’s been struggling these past few weeks…I'm pretty sure he’s about to go into a rut,” says Kenma. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think???? I think it's safe to say Kagehina will be featured in the next chapter 👀


	5. KageHina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this took longer to write than I expected. School and work have been extremely tiring, and getting into a good headspace to write was a struggle. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

“R-rut?” Hinata repeats, confused and surprised. Kenma nods looking apprehensive. 

“I wasn’t sure myself, but once I got to his room… it's clear in his scent. It’s so much stronger than usual,” says Kenma. 

“Hmm, I guess now that you mention it Kenma, I have also noticed His scent is stronger than usual,” Iwaizumi adds, thinking aloud. 

“But don’t alpha’s rut during puberty? Kageyama is well past that stage, how can he be in rut?” Hinata asks, turning his attention back to Kenma who looks a little uncomfortable. 

“Sometimes alpha’s rut when they’re under extreme stress…and uh… when it has been a while since they…” Kenma trails off, face growing red. Hinata can feel heat rising in his neck. It’s not like he’s ashamed of sex, or the topic itself, but something about it now makes him feel a little shy and awkward. 

“W-well where is he now?” Hinata asks, clearing his throat. 

“In his room, what do you want to do?” replies Kenma. 

Hinata shrugs, heat rising to his cheeks now, “I-I don’t know… I was thinking I could- well help him?” Hinata can feel the eyes of everyone on him, and he’s suddenly self conscious of his suggestion. 

“What? No way, I don’t want him knotting you,” Oikawa says possessively and Hinata shoots Oikawa a glare. 

“What else is there to do? His rut will pass faster with me,” Hinata protests, trying to reason with himself as well. 

“That’s true, but what if he hurts you? Alpha’s are usually much more aggressive during ruts,” adds Ushijima. 

“Well, what do you guys do when you all were in rut?” asks Hinata. 

“Usually you just wait it out,” says Iwaizumi. 

“It's a lot easier to make sure a little kid doesn’t hurt themselves or others than it is for an adult Alpha though,” says Ushijima.

“Well, at the very least, let's have a healer look at him,” Hinata says with a huff and looking at Kenma, “Will you show me where he is?” Kenma nods before turning to lead Hinata to Kageyama’s room, with Oikawa, Iwazumi, and Ushijima in tow. 

“You all don’t have to come, It might make him more upset,” Kenma notes as they walk. 

“Of course I’m coming, what if Kageyama tries to hurt Hinata. You saw how he grabbed me earlier,” says Oikawa. 

“Yeah, it’s not like you were egging him on or anything,” Kenma mutters under his breath. 

Hinata’s nervous when they arrive at Kageyama’s room, suddenly unsure of himself. The door is shut, but Kageyama’s strong scent cloaks them like a curtain, dampening all other scents. 

Hinata gives a tentative knock, “Kageyama, I’d like to talk to you if you don’t mind,” he says through the door. There are footsteps and then the door is opened. Kageyama’s scent is so much stronger than before, maybe because his room is so small and he’s spent so much time there. Maybe it’s because his rut is progressing faster. Either way, it sends a little shiver down Hinta’s spine, making him feel a bit breathless. 

Kageyama’s eyes dart around, a surly look on his face as he takes in the audience at his door. Despite that though, his gaze settles on Hinata and he casts his eyes down to the ground before speaking. 

“I-I apologize for my behavior earlier,” He stutters, and Hinata’s surprised at the sudden urge to sooth him. 

“Oh, It’s okay, please don’t be worried about that, that’s not what I want to talk to you about,” Hinata says. He can hear some shuffling behind him and Oikawa’s muffled whimper. Hinata assumes Oikawa was about to bite out some sarcastic response, and the omega is thankful for Iwaziumi’s likely intervention. 

Kageyama looks at Hinata, his sour expression dissolving into worry, “What do you want to talk to me about? A-am I in trouble?” Hinata shakes his head stepping forward. His hand itches to reach out and calm the alpha, though he’s not sure if it’s just because of the pheromones or not. 

“No, no, no, we just think that… you might be in rut soon,” Hinata says softly, as if it will help soften the blow of the awkward conversation. Kageyama’s eyebrows shoot up, face turning a deep shade of red as he looks away with a frown. 

“Ru- No, that’s impossible, I’m not a little kid. I’m an adult,” Kageyama stutters, but Hinata can tell from his voice he doesn’t even believe himself. 

“I know, but your scent has been growing stronger… and from what I hear it might be why you’re having a hard time getting along with some people,” Hinata says, taking another step closer. He can hear someone shuffling behind him, probably an alpha uncomfortable with how close Hinata is getting to Kageyama. Suddenly Hinata wishes it were just him and Kageyama. 

“I can work through it. I can continue my duties,” Kageyama offers, looking at Hinata, but the omega shakes his head. 

“Well what do you want me to do then?” Kageyama huffs, face still red.

“Let’s see a healer today, and maybe we can figure something out?” Hinata suggests, keeping his offer to help the alpha through it in his back pocket for now. 

“Fine,” Kageyama says in agreement. 

* * *

It’s still morning when they make it to the healer. The sun arching over the sky about an hour before noon. Hinata’s thankful he was able to convince the other alphas that he didn’t need them around while the healer looks at Kageyama. Hinata can tell Kageyama is also thankful, despite how quiet he is as the healer examines him. The bright eyed beta pokes and prods at the alpha for a moment before straightening and turning his attention to Hinata. 

“I think it’s pretty clear he’s about to go into a rut, he’ll probably really start feeling symptoms as early as tonight,” He says evenly. 

“How is that possible? I’ve already had my rut,” Kageyama asks, scent flaring in frustration. Hinata’s stomach flips in his belly, something in Kageyama’s honey and coffee scent making his mouth water. 

“It’s a pretty common misconception that Alpha’s only have one rut growing up. Rut is just your body’s way of handling an imbalance, which can be caused by a number of things,” Says the healer, looking unbothered as ever. 

“How long do adult ruts last?” Asks Hinata. 

“We'll, the advantage of having a rut as an adult is if you have an omega to help you, rut symptoms usually will subside after a knot or two. They’re surprisingly uneventful,” replies the healer. 

“A-and without an omega?” Hinata asks, trying his best not to catch Kageyama’s gaze. 

“Hard to tell really, can be anywhere from a couple days to a week,” Says the healer with a shrug. 

“Thank you, do you mind if we speak alone?” Hinata asks. The healer gives Hinata a respectful bow before gathering his things and leaving the two in silence. 

Hinata swallows, rubbing his palms on his pants, trying to dry off the nervous sweat. His heart steadily thuds harder in his chest, nerves crashing over him in waves. The silence that engulfs them doesn’t help either. 

“So-”

“I’m sorry to cause you this inconvenience, I will try my best to continue my duties. I do not want to be a burden,” Kageyama interrupts Hinata suddenly, a serious look on his flushed face. Something in Hinata softens when he hears the alpha’s determination. Kageyama’s dark hair is sticking to his sweating forehead, chest heaving as he takes deep breaths. Kageyama is about Hinata’s age, all height and length. He hasn’t quite filled out in the same way that Iwaiziumi or Ushijima has, but the seriousness in his gaze is all the same. 

“Kageyama, it’ll be impossible for you to work while you’re in rut,” Hinata says, and the hurt look on Kageyama’s face makes his stomach turn.

“I… um, if you’d like, I can help you?” Hinata offers. Despite himself, he can feel his face growing red. 

“How can you help me with my duties while I’m in rut?” Kageyama asks and Hinata is almost spiteful of his obliviousness.  _ He’s really going to make me say it isn’t he? _ He thinks incredulously. 

“No, n-not like that. Like um… you know…you could spend the night with me, and I could help you with your um…” Hinata trails off, and he can tell Kageyama understands when his face also grows red. Kageyama drops Hinata’s gaze looking away as he clears his throat. 

“I-I don’t want to be a burden,” He says, and Hinata would be lying to say he didn’t feel a little hurt from the alpha’s response

“I don’t mind, I want to help you…but if you’d rather handle it yourself I won’t stop you either. I’ll let you decide. If you’d like my help, you can come to my room tonight,” Hinata says, before walking the alpha back to his room in silence. 

* * *

  
Hinata paces in his bedroom, nerves settling in his belly. He had ushered Kenma out of his room just a few hours ago, hopeful that Kageyama would take him on his offer. But as the hours passed, the omega suddenly grows unsure of himself.  _ Maybe I should just tell Kenma to come back _ , Hinata thinks, almost positive that beta was still up at this hour. 

A soft knock interrupts Hinata’s thoughts and he feels his stomach flip, a mess of nerves and excitement. Hinata can smell Kageyama before he opens the door. The heavy and rich honeyed scent makes Hinata feel a bit light headed. 

He opens the door to see Kageyama, eyes set on the ground, and some extra clothes in his arms. He’s wearing plain clothes that hang off of him loosely. His dark hair looks a little damp, as if he’d washed himself just a while ago. Even if he hadn't washed himself, Hinata would be hard pressed to smell anything other than the alpha’s strong, rich scent. It drips with arousal, glaring and bright. Hinata can feel a shiver running down his back, his knees going weak from the sheer weight of Kageyama’s heady scent. 

“Kageyama, p-please come in,” Hinata makes way for the alpha, wincing at how nervous his own voice sounds. 

“T-thanks for having me,” Kageyama says, ears red as he walks in. He stands awkwardly in the middle of Hinata’s room. Hinata can’t remember the last time he felt like this, so unsure, nervous and excited. Hinata ushers him in further, and takes the clothes he has in his hands. The strong, rich smell of coffee wafts over Hinata as he puts Kageyama’s change of clothes away. He fights the urge to press his face into the fabric and breath in the enticing scent.

“Have you already eaten?” Hinata asks casually, motioning for the alpha to take a seat on the couch. 

“Yes. Have you?” Kageyama asks. 

“I have as well,” Hinata says as he throws a couple of logs to the fire burning in the fireplace. Kageyama gets up to help him, but the omega pushes him back on the couch. 

“So, how are you feeling?” Hinata asks as he takes a seat next to Kageyama. Kageyama shifts, swallowing hard as he fumbles with the collar of his shirt. His rich scent curls around Hinata, lulling the omega closer. Hinata’s heart thuds in his chest, head growing light and airy. Hinata’s eyes linger on the Alpha, taking in the flush of his face, the way he keeps swallowing like he can't catch his breath. Hinata licks his lips, surprised by the sudden slick feeling in his rear. He knew he would respond to Kageyama’s pheromones, he just wasn’t aware his reaction would be so quick. 

“I’m… warm,” Kageyama says, his face growing red as he turns his head away from Hinata. Hinata’s stomach drops a bit, a seed of doubt rooting in his stomach. Maybe this was all a terrible idea to begin with. 

“Ah, well if you don’t want to sit so close to the fire we can move. Please feel free to make yourself comfortable,” Hinata says.

“Are you doing that on purpose?” Kageyama asks, voice harsh as he turns his head suddenly, cheeks red and flushed. 

“Doing what?” Hinata asks with a breathy voice, finding it hard for him to catch his breath as well. 

“Your scent it’s…” Kageyama trails off, tugging at his collar again. It's only then that Hinata is acutely aware of his own scent. It’s sweet and cloying, like a needy cry screaming around them. 

“O-oh I’m sorry, I can move if you’d like,” Hinata offers, scooting away from the alpha. Kageyama’s hand shoots out, catching the omega’s wrist. 

“No I didn’t mean it like that,” Kageyama says quickly, leaning close. Hinata’s eyes are fixated on the alpha’s face. Kageyama’s expression is serious, brows furrowed as he leans in closer and closer. His movements are slow, and the grip on Hinata’s wrist tightens. Hinata’s heart leaps in his chest, hammering in excitement. He watches as Kageyama struggles with something internally, his grip still steady on Hinata’s wrist. Hinata slowly leans his head to the side, eyes trained on the alpha before him. He exposes his neck like a treat, dangling so enticingly close to Kageyama, a silent beg urging him closer. The alpha’s eyes dart down toward the exposed skin, licking his lips as he leans closer. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Kageyama says as Hinata’s eyes flutter closed, heart jumping in his throat when he can feel Kageyama’s mouth, hot and wet on his sensitive skin. Kageyama growls excitedly, his mouth growing rough as his free hand is suddenly tangled in Hianta’s hair, securing him tightly against the alpha. Hinata moans as Kageyama’s scent surges around them, possessive and dominating. Hinata can feel his body coming to life, his arousal like fire in his veins. 

“Sorry,” Kageyama murmurs softly as his mouth trails down the omega’s neck hungrily, huffing a disgruntled noise when his lips meet Hinata’s shirt rather than his skin. Hinata yelps when Kageyama rips at his shirt with a growl. Kageyama freezes suddenly, eyes snapping up to meet the omega’s. He looks surprised at himself, and Hinata can see a blush rising up his neck. 

“S-sorry. I didn’t mean to,” He says gruffly, leaning away from the omega. Hinata moves in quickly though, shedding the rest of his shirt as he crawls on the alpha’s lap. Kageyama’s eyes blow wide in surprise, hands unsure as they settle on the omega’s hips. 

“S’okay,” Hinata says softly, tugging up the alpha’s shirt. Kageyama helps Hinata as he pulls off his shirt. He shivers when he feels their skin pressed together, hot and flushed. Hinata bites his lip at the sensation, shuddering when he can feel his slick trailing down his thigh. 

“I… want you to touch me,” Hinata says slowly, finding it hard to think straight. Kageyama swallows again, jaw clenched as his hands trail up from Hinata’s waist. His gaze is heated, taking every inch of skin Hinata offers him. His hands are rough, and Hinata can tell he’s holding back from the subtle shake in his hands. A thumb gently grazes Hinata’s nipple, earning a whimper from the sensitive omega. 

“You don’t mind this?” Kageyama asks, voice low and strained. Hinata nods, eyes lidded and heavy, swimming in the alpha’s scent. It’s so painfully obvious how aroused the alpha is, and Hinata is surprised he hasn’t been shoved into a mating press yet. Hinata shifts his hips, noting the hardness pressed against his own clothed length. Hinata’s hands trail up Kageyama’s neck cupping his face and pulling it close to his own. 

“I want this,” Hinata breathes before pressing his lips against Kageyama’s. Hinata’s words seem to open a flood, and Kageyama doesn’t hold anything back as he kisses the omega. His mouth is rough and hungry, hands needy as they paw at the omega. Kageyama growls into their kiss, tongue swirling excitedly in Hinata’s warm and inviting mouth. Hinata whines excitedly, grinding against the alpha’s hips earning a hiss from the alpha under him. Kageyama’s hand snakes under the omega’s pants, fingers prodding Hinata’s entrance. Hinata keens excitedly when he feels the alpha fingering his entrance. Kageyama breaks away from their kiss with a groan, burying his head in the omega’s neck.

“Are you slick?” he asks, looking at Hinata. 

“You tell me,” Hinata says cheekily, earning a frown from the alpha. 

“Are you messing with me?” Kageyama asks. Hinata shakes his head with a grin.

“No, but you can see for yourself if you want,” He breathes, tugging at the hem of his pants. That’s all Kageyama needs to hear before he’s moving. He moves Hinata till his back against the couch, tugging off his pants swiftly after removing his own. Hinata watches as Kageyama takes him in, naked and spread open. Kageyama makes a choked noise, hands hooking behind the omega’s knees and spreading him wide. Hinata clenches around nothing, arching his back needily as he lets out a soft whimper. 

“Kageyama,” he whines sweetly, snapping the alpha out of his trance. Kageyama pushes his hands forward, folding the omega as his mouth descends on Hinata’s dripping entrance. Kageyama devours Hinata with a growl, rough and lacking any sort of delicacy as he lathers Hinata’s entrance with his tongue. 

Hinata moans eagerly, gripping onto whatever he can, back arching as the pleasure in his belly pools. Kageyama’s tongue is hot and sloppy, smacking loudly against Hinata’s skin. Hinata’s hips rut upward, entrance clenching, aching to be filled. Kageyama’s grip is bruising, pushing Hinata’s legs and folding him roughly as he continues to devour the omega as if he were a starving man. Hinata’s hands tangle Kageyama’s dark hair, the warm need in his belly coiling and coiling, till he’s sure he’s about to release. 

Hinata’s eyes are teary, belly twisting just as he’s about to come when Kageyama’s head snaps up, abandoning Hinata’s warmth. 

“Are you doing that on purpose?” He asks gruffly, a confused look on his face. Hinata whines, blinking up at him bleary and confused. 

“D-doing what?” Hinata stutters. 

“You keep saying my name,” Kageyama says, face growing red as he speaks. His cheeks are flushed, eyes blown wide in arousal. His mouth is wet, covered in Hinata’s slick. Hinata feels a bit embarrassed, not even realizing he was chanting the alpha’s name. 

“Sorry, do you not like it?” asks Hinata. 

“I… don’t mind it,” says Kageyama softly, eyes growing lidded. He moves his hands down Hinata’s thighs, quiet as he smooths them over Hinata’s soft belly. A hand absently taking the omega’s cocklet in his hands. He pumps the length in his hands lazily, eyes glazed as he watches Hinata’s reaction under him. Hinata squirms with a needy whine. 

“D-don’t tease,” Hinata begs softly, looking up at the alpha through his lashes. Kageyama nods, his breath coming in quick as he lines his abandoned length up Hinata’s entrance. Hinata’s breath catches as Kageyama’s hips press forward. Kageyama’s eyes watch as his cock sinks into Hinata’s heat with ease despite not stretching or preparing the omega. Hinata’s eyes roll as Kageyama’s cock fills him perfectly. When their hips meet, Kageyama pulls away quickly with a snarl, pressing his form over Hinata possessively. 

Hinata’s breathless, arms wrapped over the alpha’s shoulders as he takes no time working his hips into a bruising pace. Kageyama’s mouth is at Hinata’s neck, every snap of his hips punctuated with low growl. Kageyama’s hips drive into Hinata’s harshly, the omega’s hips bouncing off the couch with every thrust. Hinata can’t seem to catch his breath, desperately clinging onto the alpha, every thrust leaving him gasping. Hinata squirms, but it’s pointless, unable to move with Kageyama pressed over him. All Hinata can do is hold on, taking Kageyama’s punishing hips, submitting all control to alpha draped over him. 

Kageyama moves, taking Hinata’s mouth with his own. His kiss is suffocatingly messy and abrasive, tongue swirling haphazardly into Hinata’s mouth. Hinata whimpers weakly into their kiss, the warmth in his belly coiling. Everything about Kageyama is dominating, from the hungry way he kisses the omega, to the way his hips drive into Hinata mercilessly. Hinata tries to break away from their kiss, but Kageyama stops him with a snarl, a hand coming up behind Hinata’s head to secure him to the alpha. Hinata can’t move, pinned and at the mercy of Kageyama. He whimpers, the pressure in his belly growing. 

“Kage-yama,” Hinata pants into their kiss needily. Kageyama seems to be in his own world, drowning out Hinata’s groans with his own growls.  _ It’s like I’m being eaten alive, _ Hinata thinks. Hinata squeezes around Kageyama’s cock, his body tensing suddenly, the growing need in him tightening more and more till Hinata’s sure he’s about to snap. His back arches suddenly, still unable to break away from Kageyama’s steel grip. Hinata’s vision whites out for a moment, moaning lewdly into Kageyama’s mouth as he paints their bellies with his come. It’s only after Hinata’s shivering in overstimulation that Kageyama slows, lifting himself up just enough to look at the mess on their stomachs. 

“W-we should move to the bed,” Hinata says weakly, breath coming in quick as he tries to catch his breath. Kageyama is panting, face flushed and mouth still messy with the omega’s slick as he looks down at Hinata. He looks both confused and amazed, fingers smearing Hinata’s come across the omega’s stomach in wonder.

“Kageyama?” Hinata calls to him again, and when their eyes catch it as if Kageyama’s has suddenly remembered where he’s at, snapping back into reality. His face grows red again, avoiding Hinata’s eyes. 

“You want to move to the bed?” He asks, and Hinata can’t help the smile tugging at his lips. It was so strange how one moment he’d be ruthless and dominating, only to become shy and unsure the next. 

“It might be more comfortable when you knot,” Hinata says. Kageyama’s blush deepens at the mention of knotting. He doesn’t say a word before gathering Hinata in his arms and bringing them to the bed. He suddenly seems unsure, awkwardly placing Hinata on the bed and sitting beside him. 

“You okay?” Hinata asks, gently tugging on Kageyama’s arms. He settles down beside Hinata till they’re laying down facing one another on the bed. Kageyama’s avoiding Hinata’s gaze still, swallowing hard as he tries to even his breathing. He can’t, and Hinata can tell his scent is flaring up again, musky and thick with want. 

“Did I hurt you?” he asks softly, and Hinata’s chest gives a squeeze at the worried expression on his face. 

“No, not at all… it felt really good,” Hinata says before reaching out for the alpha’s hand and settling it on his hip. Kageyama lets out a low growl, fingers digging into Hinata’s skin, pulling him close. Hinata cuddles closer, and Kageyama hides his face in the crook of Hinata’s neck. 

“I-I’m having a hard time,” Kageyama admits, “I c-can’t control myself, and I don’t want to hurt you,” the grip on Hinata’s hip tightens. Warm affection blooms in Hinta’s chest and he moves Kageyama on his back, crawling over him till he’s straddling the alpha. Kageyama looks strained, a mix of concern and hunger on his sweaty face. 

“Don’t hold back,” Hinata purrs, voice low and sweet. Kageyama grips the omega’s thighs, swallowing hard. Hinata rolls his hips down on the Alpha’s length, his slick making lewd noises between them. Kageyama jumps under the omega, a snarl caught in his throat. 

“You won’t hurt me. You feel that? I’m so slick for you,” Hinata says, swirling his hips again. He can feel Kageyama’s hips rutting up against the friction, “You can do whatever you want, Kageyama,” 

Kageyama’s gaze darkens, the grip on Hinata’s thighs tightens, “Anything?” he breathes, and Hinata can tell he’s dangling over the edge, just waiting for Hinata’s words to break open the damn that’s holding him back. 

“Anything,” Hinata purrs, heart racing in excitement. Kageyama growls, shuddering as he takes no time sinking his length back into an eager Hinata. Hinata bites his bottom lip with a groan, pressing his hips down to meet Kageyama’s. The alpha’s pace is feverish, his eyes burning with a fiery and desperate need. His feet are planted on the bed beneath them, hips snapping up roughly. His hands seize Hinata at the waist, gripping the omega tightly as he continues. Hinata’s hands are at the alpha’s wrists, head bobbing mindlessly as he’s being fucked into. Hinata’s head is buzzing, unable to think straight as his senses are assaulted by Kageyama’s pheromones. He’s sure Kageyama’s worse off as he slowly slips deeper into the throes of his rut. Kageyma shifts under the omega and Hinata cries out, jumping in the alpha’s arms as Kageyama’s cock kisses that sweet spot inside of him.

Kageyama snarls, hips grinding up into Hinata’s warmth, grip tightening even more. Hinata’s squirming, desperate for more, tempted to just reach out and touch himself and push himself over the edge but he doesn’t. Instead, he savors the feeling of Kageyama filling and stretching him, the way Kageyama grips onto him like his life depends on it. Soon Hinata grows silent, jaw going slack as he throws his head back. Hinata comes again, quivering and whimpering in Kageyama’s arms. Kageyama’s hips don’t skip a beat, pressing up into Hinata’s heat, a pleased growl rumbling from his chest as the omega squeezes and flutters around his length. Hinata is boneless, body so stimulated every thrust of Kageyama’s hips sends a jolt down his spine. 

Kageyama pulls out, wordlessly, and Hinata moves with the alpha. Hinata’s mind is fuzzy, and the only things he can focus on are Kageyama and the empty ache he feels in his belly. Hinata’s arms are weak as he tries to present himself on his hands and knees. Kageyama’s hands rake down the omega’s back, settling on his hips as the tip of his cock kisses Hinata’s fluttering entrance. Hinata goans, the empty feeling in his belly fading away as Kageyma fills him diligently. He falls forward, pressing his face into the sheets with a whimper as Kageyama fucks him boneless all over again. 

The warmth in Hinata’s belly coils, body tensing as he’s about to come, but before he can Kageyma’s hips pull away and he is positioning them again. Hinata’s breathless, wordlessly complying with whatever Kageyama wants. Kageyama continues, rolling in the sheets and pressing Hinata into at least three other positions, rutting into the omega in any which way he pleases. Hinata’s happy to oblige, mind dizzy and warm, just eager to be filled in whatever position they find themselves in. 

Hinata’s whimpering, coming for a fourth time as Kageyama ruts into him over and over. They’re spooning now, and Kageyama’s heavy breaths tickle the omega’s ears. Hinata’s quivering, and suddenly he’s unsure how much more he can take. Kageyama’s stamina seems endless, and he doesn’t even seem close to being satiated. 

“Kageyama,” Hinata whines desperately, he can’t remember the last time he’s been fucked like this. 

“Hinata I think I-I’m gonna knot you,” Kageyama’s voice is ragged and desperate, and Hinata’s body squeezes around Kageyama’s length at the mention of a knot. 

“Yes, please,” Hinata cries, fisting the sheets as Kageyama’s hips stutter, “I want you to fill me up,” 

“F-Fuck,” Kageyama curses, and Hinata keens when he feels the first swell of the knot. Kageyama’s hips press into Hinata’s roughly, burying himself as deep as he can as he comes. He’s shuddering, groaning into Hinata’s neck as he grips onto the omega tightly. Hinata’s body practically sings as he feels Kageyama’s knot filling him. His body shivers in pleasure every time he squeezes around the knot that fills him so perfectly. 

Hinata’s so exhausted, body boneless and weak. He can already feel his eyelids growing heavy as he tries to catch his breath. Hinata whimpers softly as his body squeezes around Kageyama’s knot sporadically. Behind him, Kageyama lets out a breathy moan.

“I’m sorry,” Kageyama says softly behind Hinata, mouth pressed against the tender skin of Hinata’s neck, “I hope I didn’t hurt you,” 

“Don’t be sorry, you didn’t hurt me,” Hinata says weakly, taking Kageyama’s hand and holding it close to his chest, “I’m really glad you came over tonight,” Hinata adds. He’s not sure if Kageyama says something in response, but before he can think to ask, his lids grow too heavy to fight and falls to sleep. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you all like the chapter??? Let me know what you think!! I've been staring at the same chapter for days, so please let me know if you see any errors! 
> 
> I really liked writing Kageyama as kind of shy and embarrassed of himself, also really liked the idea of him struggling for control ugggghh 🥵🥵 I've got some ideas brewing for the next chapter, but I've got a feeling Atsumu will finally get some alone time with Hinata, heavy with hurt & comfort themes 🥰🥰


	6. AtsuHina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, Idk why I was able to write this chapter so quickly, but I literally cannot hold myself back. As soon as I finish writing something I want to immediately publish hit, so here it is. Hope you enjoy 🥰

Hinata groans softly as he lowers himself in the warm embrace of the bath. The water’s heat soaks into his bones, washing away the fatigue of the previous night. Kageyama follows suit, still a bit stiff and uncomfortable around the omega. When Hinata woke that morning, tucked into Kageyama’s arms, he could tell the alpha’s scent had returned to normal. His rich, sweet scent no longer dripped in the same heady need that Hinata could still smell lingering on the sheets beneath him. 

“How are you feeling?” Hinata asks, once Kageyama has settled next to the omega. He’s quiet, but his eyes greet Hinata’s thoughtfully.

“I feel good. I… don’t have such strong urges any more,” says Kageyama softly. The steam from the bath curls around his frame, wide shoulders and a stern and handsome face. His hair is messy from the night before, falling across his forehead haphazardly. Hinata smiles, unable to hold back the giddy feeling blooming in his belly. He can’t help but be a little satisfied with himself, and his worries about Kageyama’s distance have been smothered, replaced with the searing memory of the alpha’s knot deep inside him. 

“I’m really glad you came over last night. I feel a lot closer now,” Hinata says, face growing red as he admits his feelings to the alpha. Kageyama makes a soft, disgruntled noise before turning his head away. 

“Y-yea me too,” He says, ears burning. Hinata laughs, wrapping up his arms around Kageyama and curling up to his back. 

“Don’t be so shy, Kageyama,” Hinata says through a giggle, “You’ve already knotted me, what’s there to be so embarrassed about,” 

“W-would you shut up,” Kageyama stammers, trying to pry Hinata’s arms off of him, “Quit saying such embarrassing things,” Hinata frowns, pressing himself against the alphas back with more fervor now. He whines, pawing at the alpha needily. 

“Don’t be so mean, I’m not teasing you,” Hinata whines, taking advantage when Kageyama turns to face him. Hinata dives in close wrapping his strong legs around the alpha’s waist. Kageyama blushes, gripping the omega’s shoulders with a frown. 

“Would you just sit still,” he says harshly, though Hinata can tell he really doesn’t mean the bite in his tone, “Y-you’re so needy. What do you want?” 

Hinata smiles crookedly, scooting closer much to Kageyama’s dismay, “I want you to wash me,” Hinata purrs. 

“No. Do it yourself,” says Kageyama, trying to avoid Hinata’s gaze. 

“Pleaseeee, Kageyama,” Hinata whines dramatically, throwing his arms around the alpha’s shoulders and nuzzling his face against his neck, “I’m so sore, I don’t think I can wash myself,” 

Kagyeama makes a choked noise, grumbling something under his breath before he gives into Hinata’s request. His hands are surprisingly gentle, despite his pouting. His fingers massage Hinata’s scalp slowly as he works in the soap, earning a pleased pur from the omega. Hinata relaxes in his arms, till he’s a boneless purring puddle. 

Kageyama continues to grumble, muttering something like, “You could at least hold your own head up,” under his breath every now and then. Despite his complaining, he cleans Hinata diligently, washing away the soap from his hair, careful not to get any in his eyes. 

“Your turn,” Hinata says softly once Kageyama has finished. Kageyama protests, but when Hinata’s fingers begin to massage his back and shoulders, his eyes flutter closed and he lets the omega shower him in his attention. Hinata holds the alpha close as he works, trying not to giggle at the way Kageyama leans into his touch.  _ He’s like a big cat _ Hinata thinks to himself. 

Once they’re done and dried off, Kageyama seems to be back to his serious self telling Hinata he has duties to take care of today. 

“You know, you don’t have to run out the door,” Hinata pouts, tugging on Kageyama’s shirt as he lingers by the door to Hinata’s room. Kageyama gives Hinata a disapproving look. 

“I’ve got lots of duties to take care of today,” He says firmly.

“ _ I’m  _ your duty,” replies Hinata. Kageyama’s expression softens then, swallowing hard as he takes a step closer, invading Hinata’s space. Hinata is perfectly still as Kageyama cups the omega’s face gently. The heat crawls up Hinata’s neck mirrors the alpha’s reddening face. 

“You’ve already done enough for me. Thank you… Shouyou,” Kageyama’s voice is soft when he says Hinata’s first name, like it’s a precious secret shared just between the two of them. Hinata’s heart is like a wild bird in his chest, hammering against his ribcage, desperate to escape. Before Hianta can say anything in response, Kageyama’s kissing him, slow and sweet. His lips are warm and gentle, so different from the night before. He hides his face when he pulls away, making a quick exit, leaving the omega flustered and breathless. 

* * *

The carefree, relaxed mood from the morning has slowly eroded away as the day drags on for Hinata. He sits in his office with Kenma pouring over the report they received from Kuroo that morning. Hinata’s heart sank as he and Kenma read the message. Negotiations were an absolute failure. Since Hinata’s rise to power the country’s relationship with the neighboring country has deteriorated. The country hugs the coast, and while Hinata’s own country of Kurasuno also has some territory on the coast, their shipping capabilities are poor in comparison. 

The country of Kaigan is a traditionalist country, and while Hinata knew there would be some pushback to his decision to take the throne, he never could have imagined the violent reaction of one of their closest allies. While Kurasano has thrived since Hinata’s rise to power, Hinata knows their current situation is unsustainable, and they desperately need Kaigan’s shipping power. 

According to Kuroo’s message, the main reason they’re refusing to renegotiate a trading agreement is because of Hinata and his ‘sinful ways’. Their terms for a trade pact are that Hinata will marry one of the King’s sons, relinquish power as King, and accept his ‘rightful’ role as what they describe a Queen- a quiet and dutiful figurehead who breeds the next generation of rulers. Kenma is furious, nose digging into their records, desperate to figure out how the country can survive without Kaigan’s help. He’s already written messages to three other countries, determined to sort this out. 

A soft knock on the door pulls them away from their papers, and Atsumu enters the room. His nose scrunches, probably in response to the stress that’s falling off of Hinata and Kenma. 

“I’m here to escort you to your meeting, Hinata,” he says, eyeing the room warily, “Is… everything okay here?” 

Hinata slumps against the table in dread. He’d forgotten about the meeting he was supposed to have with the Council, a small group of powerful members of Kurasano meant to advise and help the King. Though Hinata has been able to elect two additional members that support him, many of the members are of his Father’s era, and are of course, extremely disapproving of how Hinata’s been ‘running the country into the ground’. 

A hand rests on Hinata’s shoulders. Kenma. He gives Hinata a thoughtful look, stress softening into affection. 

“I can go, you don’t need to deal with them,” He says softly, but Hinata’s already shaking his head. 

“I can’t keep running away from them. If I don’t face them, it will only give them more fuel,” Says Hinata

“Then let me come with you,” Kenma instsis. 

“I’ll be okay, I’ve got Atsumu. Besides, I need you here more,” Hinata says, and the beta shoots his gaze to the alpha at the door. He looks doubtful, but doesn’t press Hinata any further, giving Hinata a soft kiss on the cheek before the omega leaves. 

* * *

“Is everything alright?” Atsumu asks Hinata as they make their way to the meeting. Hinata’s expression is tight and strained. His scent flares every now and then, a sour twist lingering on the back of Atsumu’s throat as he breathes it in. 

“Everything is… tough right now,” Hinata admits, “I don’t have a lot of supporters on the Council. I’m surprised they haven’t staged a coup yet,” Atsumu bristles at the idea, realizing he still has so much to learn. 

“They don’t have any real power though, right?” Atsumu asks, and Hinata gives him a sad look. 

“I wish, but they’ve all got money, and are very old families. They are very disapproving of me,” Says Hinata

“But they’re a minority- every ruler has naysayers, but the country has been thriving. People love you,” Atsumu insists, something in him desperate to sooth Hinata. Hinata gives him a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes as they approach the meeting room. 

“Thank you, Atsumu. I really appreciate it,” He says. 

Atsumu wishes someone would have prepared him a bit more for what to expect during the Council meeting. As the only guard in the room, he stands perfectly still beside Hinata’s side. His shoulders are straight, back standing proud and tall, praying that no one can notice the shake in his hands. But, the shake in his hands isn't from the hours of standing still. They don’t shake from the ache in his feet, and the way his lower back has started to burn. They don’t shake from the dry thirst that has settled in the back of his throat, or the way his stomach turns in hunger. 

No, they shake from the sheer rage that flares in him with every passing minute this meeting drags on. 

Atsumu wishes someone would have told him that the Council was so hateful. Wishes someone would have warned him that the insults they spat at his King would make his knees feel weak with a bitter anger that made his face burn in heat. Atsumu wishes someone would have told them despite how bright and strong their King was, that after hours of a brutal assault that he would look beaten and raw. Atsumu wishes so desperately that someone would have told him that he would be expected to stay perfectly still, perfectly quiet and calm despite it all. 

Atsumu wants to hurt them. He wants to grip them by the collar and slam them against the wall. He wants to scream till he’s red in the face about how  _ wrong  _ they all are. He wants them to grovel at his feet, bloody and sorry they ever thought about being disrespectful to their  _ King _ . He takes a shaky breath, failing to ignore the way Hinata’s stressful scent makes him feel so goddamn  _ weak. _ The only thing that gives Atsumu relief are the dirty looks shot his way. The disdain in the council members eyes as they look at an alpha who has submitted to an omega.  _ You’re goodman right I did _ , Atsumu thinks bitterly. The only thing that holds him back is Hinata, knowing that if he were to lash out the way he wants that it would only make things worse for his King. 

Hinata’s only reprieve are his two supporters, but they are young, and aren’t nearly as well connected as the other members. Atsumu is more grateful to them than he can express. He hardly knows them but every time they speak up on Hinata’s behalf, every time they poke holes in the other council members’ logic, he wants to cry his thanks to them. 

It feels like it’s been days when the meeting is over, and Atsumu stares daggers in the backs of the Council members that leave. Hinata’s two supporters linger, promising their continued help. Hinata thanks them, voice weak and wobbly. Eventually they leave too, leaving Atsumu and Hinata alone. Hinata’s silent and fixed at his seat. As Atsumu’s anger fades, he’s suddenly unsure of what to do. He watches as Hinata’s shoulder slump, and then they begin to shake, a soft sniffle coming from his beaten King. 

Atsumu is moving before he knows it, scooting the chair back so he can kneel in front of Hinata, hand reaching out to rest on Hinata’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay, they’re gone now, they can’t hurt you anymore,” he coos, surprised by the gentle nature of his voice. Hinata breaks into sob, hands covering his face. The sound breaks something inside of Atsumu, and he croons with more affection for any other omega he’s crooned to before. 

“It’s okay, everything is going to be okay,” Atsumu says, his words like a desperate prayer on his lips. Hinata drops his hands, revealing his red teary face. He’s hiccuping now, fat tears as they roll down his flushed cheeks. His expression is so pained it knocks the breath out of Atsumu. Atsumu continues to croon as he opens his arms. 

“C’mere,” he says, and Hinata falls into his arms, a fresh wave of tears crashing over him. Hinata clings to him, arms wrapped over his shoulders, face pressed into his neck, and legs hooked around his waist. Atsumu’s arms hug Hinata close. He can feel every sob against his chest, feel Hinata’s tears as they fall onto him. He can’t think of anything else to do except to continue crooning, rocking Hinata in his arms as they sit alone on the hard ground. He whispers into Hinata’s ears softly, he’s not even sure what he’s saying now, words falling off his lips in a desperate attempt to make his King feel better. 

_ “You’re so strong, everything’s okay, you’re so beautiful, they can’t hurt you any more, everyone loves you so much, they’re gone now _ ,”

Eventually Hinata stops crying, body still hiccuping softly against the alpha. 

“Atsumu,” Hinata’s voice cracks, as he lifts his head from Atsumu’s shoulder. Hinata’s eyes are red and teary, cheeks flushed and blotchy. 

“Yeah, baby?” Atsumu coos, wiping Hinata’s face dry with his hand. 

“I w-want you to m-make it be-etter,” Hinata says through hiccups before pressing his lips against the Alpha’s. Atsumu comes to life under Hinata’s kiss, kissing him back with a gentleness he didn’t know he possessed. 

Hinata’s lips quiver against him, sniffling softly as his fingers tangle in the Alpha’s hair. Atsumu’s heart jumps in his chest, nerves suddenly flaring in his belly when he realizes what Hinata’s asking of him.  _ He wants to do it here? _ He thinks nervously. 

“A-atsumu,” Hinata breathes the alpha’s name through their kiss, his voice so vulnerable and sweet that it chases away the alpha’s nerves. 

“Don’t worry, I got you,” he says swirling his tongue in Hinata’s soft mouth, earning a whimper from him. Atsumu doesn’t break away from their kiss as he stands, lifting Hinata easily in his arms. He stumbles to the door, locking it shut before he gives Hinata his full attention. He kicks a chair out of his way before setting Hinata on the table. 

Atsumu knows he's a good kisser, knows he can have an omega dripping wet with need in just a few moments. He knows how to prepare and satisfy a lover, knows how to give a good rough fuck. But that’s not what Hinata wants, that’s not what Hinata needs now. He is unsure of himself, praying that Hinata can feel how desperately he wants to comfort the omega through their kiss. 

His hands snake under Hinata’s clothes, peeling them away slowly. He kisses anything he can reach, hands dragging across Hinata’s skin. He shimmies Hinata’s pants down his legs, pulling off Hinata’s shoes and his pants quickly. He kneels as he kisses Hinata’s ankles. Trailing his mouth up the inside of the omega’s leg, and when he’s in reach, Hinata’s hands tangle in his hair. 

The warm, seductive notes of Hinata’s scent slowly chase away the sour twist of his stress. Atsumu gains a bit of confidence as Hinata whimpers softly, eyes lidded and glazed with want. He helps Hinata off the table and on his wobbly legs. Atsumu kneels, hands at the omega’s hips to steady him. He tosses one of Hinata’s legs over his shoulder, giving him access to the soft and tender flesh of his thigh. He devours Hinata’s skin, sucking where he knows his scent gland is. Hinata’s sweet scent blooms in his mouth and Atsumu groans as he continues.

Hinata keens, one hand on the table for balance, the other tangling in Atsumu’s hair. Atsumu groans, cock throbbing in his pants. Hinata tastes sweet, and his candied cries sound so much needier than when Atsumu was watching him with Goshiki. Hinata’s cocklet is hard and dripping, and Atsumu slowly trials hot kisses closer and closer to it. He mouths at Hinata’s balls, mouth gentle and teasing. He breathes through his mouth, knowing how good it will feel against Hinata’s sensitive skin. 

“Atsumu, ah- y-yes please,” Hinata cries, tugging at his hair. Atsumu grins against Hinata’s skin, wishing he could tease him more. He holds himself back though, giving Hinata exactly what he wants. He takes Hinata length into his mouth groaning as the sweet taste coats his tongue. Hinata’s dripping and delicious. He bobs his head slowly, rolling his tongue on the underside of Hinata’s cocklet, earning a broken cry that sends a shiver straight down to his aching cock. 

He sneaks a hand behind Hinata, giving his ass an appreciative squeeze before prodding Hinata’s entrance with his fingers. Hinata keens, hips now rutting into the alpha’s mouth freely. Atsumu relaxes his jaw drooling as Hinata fucks his mouth eagerly. His eyes roll in the back of his head when he feels how slick Hinata is, sinking his fingers into his heat with ease. 

“Yes, yes, ah! A-atsumu more,” Hinata begs and Atsumu is eager to oblige, slipping another finger and stretching Hinata’s entrance even more. Atsumu shivers, wishing this moment could last forever. He’s surprised how satisfied he feels, despite the fact that he’s still clothed and has hardly given himself any sort of attention. 

He feels himself growing addicted to the omega in his arms. Hinata’s hips are frantic now as he ruts his cocklet into Atsumu’s inviting mouth. Atsumu loves the way Hinata cries his name, loves how his hands force his head further down on his weepy cocklet. He loves the way his nose is buried in Hinata's trim hair, loves how strong his lusty scent is there. Loves the way Hinata’s dripping around his fingers as they flutter inside of the omega. Hinata’s hips begin to stutter and Atsumu groans excitedly, hallowing his cheeks and swallowing Hinata easily. His fingers press deeper inside the omega, sending Hinata over the edge. 

Hinata shivers in his arms, filling Atsumu’s mouth with his warmth that tastes just like him. Atsumu milks Hinata, bobbing his head and suckling his sensitive length till Hinata has to pry him off with shaky hands. Atsumu looks up at a completely disheveled Hinata. He looks so beautiful, eyes still red and teary, cheeks flushed and blotchy, chest heaving as he whimpers softly. 

“Want you,” Hinata says gently, and that’s all he needs to say to get Atsumu on his feet. He hikes Hinata back on the table, peeling away his clothes with the omega’s help. Hinata’s hands spread over his skin, purring sweetly as Atsumu reveals more and more skin. Atsumu’s chest puffs with pride as Hinata’s hands grope and pull him close. He shudders in relief when he drops his pants low enough to let out his throbbing cock spring free. Hinata’s hands are immediately around his length, pumping and purring as he mouths the alpha’s collar. 

“Want me inside of you?” Atsumu says, voice low and hot. 

“Yes,” Hinata breathes as he leans back on the table. Atsumu helps him, pulling his hips to the edge of the table, pulling Hianta’s legs up till their on either side of his face, legs resting on his chest. His hands spread the omega open knees going weak as he teasingly slides his cock across Hinta’s slick entrance. Hinata looks up at Atsumu with an unexpected warmth in his gaze. Atsumu can’t help but notice how vulnerable he still looks. 

“Atsumu, I want you,” Hinata and the crack in his voice reminds Atsumu of why they’re in this position in the first place. His chest aches with something foreign, something that pulls him closer and closer to the omega laid bare before him. 

“Don’t worry, I got you,” he breathes, kissing one of Hinata’s ankles as he slowly presses his hips forward. Hinata’s like a furnace, hot and tight around Atsumu’s embarrassingly sensitive cock. He’s suddenly aware that he’s not going to last nearly as long as he wants to. Hinata flutters around him as he moans, whimpering about how good it feels to be so full. Every little cry of praise makes Atsumu throb, and he almost wishes Hinata would stop as each little whimper brings him closer to the edge. 

He moves slow, slower than he’s ever had before. Slower than when he’s taken virginities of nervous, clammy omegas of the past. They don’t hold a candle to Hinata. He can’t believe how dull his memories seem now compared to how vibrant Hinata colors the world around him. 

Hinata moans a symphony for Atsumu, his scent is a meal on Atsumu’s tongue. He lays before him so vulnerable and beautiful like a piece of art. Atsumu feels breathless as he sinks into Hianata slow and steady, like a beat of a drum. Hinata reaches out blindly through teary eyes, he’s crying again, though this time not out of pain and hurt. Atsumu takes Hinata’s hand, heart racing as his eyes rake over the omega’s form. Atsumu is not sure why, but he feels so exposed like this. He hopes Hinata doesn’t notice the subtle shake in his hands as he holds Hinata’s hand, or the way his voice quivers when he groans. Hinata’s teary eyes are trained on him, and Atsumu can feel the omega’s gaze cutting him to his core.

He shivers with a groan, rutting into Hinata needily now. His hand palms Hinata’s cocklet and he yelps in surprise, squeezing tight around Atsumu. 

“F-Fuck,” Atsumu curses, willing himself to get Hinata off before he looses it. He repositions his hips, giving them a swirl as the rock into Hianta’s. Hinata cries out palms pressed to the table as he arches his back. 

“That’s it baby,” Atsumu grunts, hips moving with excitement, hand pumping with the beat of his frantic hips. Hinata’s eyes roll, mouth falling open around a low groan. Atsumu shudders, hips stuttering as Hinata clamps around him tightly. Atsumu’s hands dig into Hinata, unsure of where he’s even hanging onto the omega as he comes, pressing his hips as far as he can inside. Hinata’s entrance flutters and he fills the omega up. He watches as some of his come leaks out of Hinata, the image leaving him feeling lightheaded and weak. 

“Holy shit,” Atsumu breathes, cock still buried inside of Hinata. He doesn’t really want to admit it, but part of him wants to stay like this a while. Hinata thankfully doesn’t seem to mind. Hinata’s glowing as he smiles crookedly up at Atsumu. Something in his expression makes Atsumu want to hide away, feeling a bit embarrassed. 

“S-so now what?” He asks, looking down at the tangled mess they’re in. 

“Now,” Hinata says still breathless, “we try to make it back to my room without running into anyone,” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Atsumu says, and Hinata giggles in response smiling wide. Atsumu wants to be upset, but he can’t find it in him when he hears Hinata’s laugh. The relief he feels when he sees Hinata’s grin is like a breath of fresh air. The worried knot in his belly unfurls itself, dissolving into a warm sense of comfort. 

“Well, first you have to pull out, Atsumu,” says Hinata

“O-oh yea,” Says Atsumu, face growing red as he stalls for a moment. 

“Or we can stay like this a little bit longer if you like,” Hinata adds, taking Atsumu’s hand and kissing his palm. Atsumu can feel his face burning. Of course Hinata could see right through him, who did he think he was? 

“If… you don’t mind,” he says weakly. Hinata grins, his own blush reddening his cheeks

“I don’t mind. I like feeling close to you like this,” he says. Atsumu makes a choked noise, looking away and putting his free hand up to hide his face.

“Y-yea me too,” stutters Atsumu in reply. He peaks down to see Hinta with his eyes closed, clutching Atsumu’s hand still. His lips curl up softly, a gentle, satisfied look on his face. Atsumu’s chest grows tight, face growing red as he admires the omega still sheathed around him. He can’t remember at time he’d been so infatuated, so absolutely taken by someone else. He hasn't known Hinata for long, but now suddenly he can’t imagine being away from his King. 

“Thank you Atsumu,” Says Hinata, pulling Atsumu from his thoughts, “I feel a lot better,” 

“It’s my pleasure to serve you,” replies Atsumu with a cocky grin. 

After Atsumu and Hinata manage to scurry back to Hinata’s bedroom to clean up, Atsumu spends the rest of the day attached to the omega's hip. He lets Hinata sit on his lap when they return to the office. By the look Kenma gives him, he’s sure the beta knows exactly what they were doing. Atsumu feels a little embarrassed, and decides it’s best to avoid Kenma’s gaze. 

Hinata seems to be back to his normal self, and even when he does get stressed about whatever he and Kenma are talking about, it’s not nearly as bad as it was in the meeting. Atsumu tries to pay attention to what Kenma and Hinata are talking about, but after hours it all starts to blend together. He knows a fair amount about trading, trading pacts, and tariffs, so when he can he chimes in when he can. Hinata asks him about what countries he’s been to, what their shipping capabilities are and their likelihood to negotiate a pact. Atsumu does his best to help, and can’t help when his chest puffs in pride when Hinata looks particularly pleased with his answers. 

They day drones on into the evening, and Atsumu has to practically force Hinata and Kenma stop what they’re doing to eat. They eat together in the office as they continue to work over their meal. The evening bleeds into the night, and Atsumu begins to brew a plan on how he can get the two to go to sleep. A knock on the door interrupts them and Oikawa enters when Hinta gives the okay. 

Oikawa frowns slightly at the sight of Hinata in Atsumu's lab. Atsumu can’t help the smug look on his face. He likes getting under the other Alpha’s skin, especially considering how easy it is. Atsumu wraps an arm around Hinta’s waist for good measure. 

“Oikawa, is something wrong?” Hinata asks before Atsumu can say some sly remark to taunt the alpha. 

“I have some news,” Oikawa says, attention turning to his King, “Kuroo should be arriving tomorrow,”

The air seems to vibrate in excitement at the mention of this Kuroo. Atsumu has heard of him a handful of times before. From his understanding, Kuroo is one of the older members of the Royal Crows, and is particularly close to Kenma. Atsumu feels a bit jealous when Hinata tells Kenma how  _ excited _ he is to see this Kuroo. Kenma doesn’t seem too impressed. 

Oikawa makes his leave, and eventually Atsumu is able to convince Hinata to go to bed. Hinata asks Atsumu to help him get undressed and ready for bed, and the alpha indulges him. They’re curled up together, Hinata tucked into his side when he asks Hinata about Kuroo

“What’s so great about this guy anyway,” he says absently, wincing at the envious tone in his voice. He’s thankful it's too dark for Hinata to read his face. 

“He’s the second Royal Crow after Kenma. He was my personal guard for many years as a prince,” Hinata says, voice thick with sleep. Atsumu frowns,  _ can’t really compete with that can I? _

“Hmm,” is all he says and Hinata cuddles close, face pressed into Atsumu’s neck. 

“Don’t be jealous,” Hinata says gently

“Who said I’m jealous,” Atsumu scoffs, but Hinata doesn’t respond, his breath slow and even now. Atsumu wraps his arms around the omega, pressing his nose into his hair, and breathing in his warm, sweet scent. 

_ What's so wrong with wanting you all to myself, _ he wonders. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?? I loved writing Atsumu going soft for Hinata ❤️❤️ Also who's pumped for Kuroo next chapter??? I'm equal parts excited and nervous. I want to do his character justice & don't want to disappoint anyone😭
> 
> Also! I changed the names of each chapter to reflect the main paring it features in case some of you only want to read specific pairings 🥰🥰


	7. KuroKenHina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo makes his appearance! Hope you like it! 🙈

Hinata is a picture of elegance as he sits on his elaborate throne. He’s draped in black and gold, the luxurious fabric makes his shoulders look wide and his waist trim. Gold jewelry adorns his throat and wrists, and atop of his copper hair is his crown. It fits him perfectly. The throne room is filled with important people and council members. The Royal Crows flank their King and to his right is where Kenma stands. His heart flutters with each passing moment, nervously awaiting the arrival of the diplomats that were sent a few months ago to negotiate the terms of the trading pact between Kaigan and Kurasuno. But, Kenma knows the anxiousness that falls off of him and Hinata is not for the diplomats. 

The company enters the throne room, filing in and bowing to their King. Hinata greets them graciously, and Kenma can’t tear his eyes away from his King. Hinata has an air of authority, the heavy weight of his gaze makes the men before him shrink away from him. He is both kind and firm, loving and stern. Kenma can feel his throat close up in emotion in moments like this, when he remembers the nervous prince he met so many years ago. Hinata has come into his own, and it is the beta’s greatest honor to bear witness to him and all of his glory. 

They talk for a moment, briefing Hinata about their success, or rather lack thereof. Hinata takes the news gracefully, no doubt thanks to Kuroo’s messages he’d been sending them. It’s not long before the throne room is cleared, tired Diplomats eager to be home, followed by council members who want more details of their failures. The room is empty and quiet, just Hinata and the Royal Crows left inside. Once it’s just them left in the room the tension seems to ease. The alpha’s surrounding Hinata are less stiff, less on edge. 

Then the door opens. Kuroo struts in alone, a smug smirk on his face. Kenma knows he likes to make a grand entrance when he returns home, and he thrives under the attention that’s trained on him as he strolls closer to the throne. His dark hair is in a desperate need of a cut, and he could use a shave. Despite that though, Kuroo is painfully handsome. He wears his black uniform well. It hugs him perfectly, accentuating the muscle of his arm and his trim waist. He carries an air of easy confidence that seems to fill the room. The devilish smile he shoots Kenma’s way goes straight through his heart. Kuroo kneels dramatically, bowing his head before Hinata. 

“Your Majesty,” he purrs and Hinata melts into his throne. His cheeks are red, eyes alight with excitement at Kuroo’s return. Hinata is up on his feet, rushing over to Kuroo who stands to catch Hinata in his arms. Ushijima and Iwaiuzumi are also walking towards the pair, eager to greet their friend. Kenma and the others follow suit. 

“You should have cleaned up before you presented yourself to His Majesty,” Ushijima remarks gently. 

“What? You don’t like the new look?” Kuroo asks as he scratches at his jaw. 

“It’s so scratchy,” Hinata adds, as Kuroo sets him back down on his feet. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get Kenma to clean me up,” Kuroos says, reaching out to pull Kenma close once the beta is arms reach. Kenma can feel his face warming up, but he’s thankful Kuroo only pulls him in for a quick hug. 

“You should meet our new recruits,” Kenma says, ready to get the attention away from himself. 

Kuroo is not nearly as polite as he should be when he greets the recruits. He takes on a stern look and intimidating attitude. Kenma can’t help but roll his eyes at Kuroo’s act, Hinata grins widely beside him, eyes alight in entertainment. 

The group eventually dissolves into a more casual conversation, but Kenma can tell from the look in Kuroo’s eyes that he’s more tired than he lets on. Hinata can tell too, and it’s not long before he’s ushering everyone out of the throne room and back to their duties. 

Once it’s just the three of them, Kuroo pulls Kenma closer, holding him close as he presses his face into the beta’s hair. Kenma relaxes against him, breathing in his warm cinnamon scent. 

“Welcome home,” Kenma says into the alpha’s chest.

“Good to be back,” says Kuroo. 

* * *

The first thing they do once they make it back to Hinata’s room is get ready to sleep. Kenma helps Hinata with his jewellery and his clothes. Kuroo jokes that he’s honored Hinata would get so dressed up for him. He’s already peeling off his uniform before he lounges on the bed in nothing but his briefs. 

“Why does it smell like rut in here?” Kuroo asks, scrunching his nose. 

“Hinata helped Kageyama through a rut,” Says Kenma, and Kuroo’s eyebrows shoot up. 

“Hmmm a rut? How interesting,” he says in a low teasing voice. Hinata’s clamoring on the bed, face red with embarrassment. He’s only got a long undershirt on that hardly covers his bottom, which Kuroo quickly snakes a hand under as soon as Hinata is within arms length. 

“D-don’t look at me like that, he needed my help,” Hinata says, settling next to the alpha. Kenma follows Hinata, shirtless as he crawls towards the pair. 

“Well, aren’t you so kind,” Kuroo says with a sleepy grin, “What did you think of it, Kenma?” 

Kenma wraps his arms around Hinata’s shoulders with a yawn, “I’m just glad we didn’t have to worry about controlling a crazed alpha in rut,” 

“And what about the others, what do you think of them?” Kenma notes that the tone in Kuroo’s voice isn't purely just curiosity. He and Kenma share the same cautious attitude when anyone new comes into their close circle. 

“Aone spoils Hinata too much. He can’t say no to him. The other day he took Hinata to the stables to play with the horses because Hinata didn’t want to do any work,” Says Kenma. Hinata shrinks in his arms while Kuroo laughs. His booming voice bounces around them, and Kenma finds himself grinning goofily in response. 

“That big brute? I never would have imagined,” he says through tears. 

“Atsumu has got a big head and can have a bad attitude, but he’s extremely smart, has great experience, and at the end of the day, he does care a lot about his role,” adds Kenma. 

“Hmm, guess I don’t need to knock any heads around,” Kuroo says, punctuating his sentence with a yawn. 

“You don’t need to worry about any of that now,” Hinata says, tugging on the alpha and encouraging him to cuddle closer. Kuroo doesn’t protest, eyes falling closed as he reaches out to hug Hinata and Kenma closer to his chest. Kenma follows suit, eyes fluttering closed as he presses his nose into the crook of Hinata’s neck. He finds sleep quickly, heart feeling warm and full. 

* * *

Hinata wakes up alone in bed. He’s curled up under the sheets, and from the look of it, it’s late in the afternoon. He lifts his head, peering down to see Kuroo and Kenma together on the couch, talking softly as they share a meal over some tea. Hinata’s eyes soften, as he watches them quietly. They’re speaking softly, probably to avoid disturbing Hinata. Kenma’s bright eyes are glued to Kuroo, unable to look away as he tells the beta something. Kenma grins softly, probably at one of Kuroo’s bad jokes. Hinata stretches with a long drawn out yawn before sauntering over towards the pair. He grabs a bit of food off of Kuroo’s plate, as he crawls onto the couch with them. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Hinata asks with a mouth full of food, earning a disapproving look from Kenma. 

“I was telling Kenma about the pirates we ran into on the way back home,” Kuroo says, voice light and playful. Hinata frowns suspiciously.

“Are you being serious?” He asks.

“Dead serious,” Kuroo replies quickly, before jumping into his dramatic tale. Hinata clings to his every word, giggling when Kuroo jumps up to act a scene between himself and a pirate fighting. Kenma keeps rolling his eyes, and poking holes in the Alpha’s story. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Kenma says, “let’s go ahead and get you cleaned up, otherwise you’re going to start looking like a pirate too,” 

“I wanna help!” Says Hinata, following them to the bathroom. 

“There’s no way I’m letting you cut my hair,” Kuroo says. Hinata pouts, perching himself at the edge of the tub as Kenma sets a chair in the bathroom, and begins cutting Kuroo’s hair. Kenma’s fingers move well, chopping off lobs of long dark hair. Little by little, his hair is trimmed to the familiar cut Kenma always does. Kenma grumbles here and there about how knotted and messy Kuroo’s hair is, but it’s always been like that no matter what they try. They walk down memory lane to pass the time, avoiding the current stressful topic of negotiations. 

Kenma recalls the time they first met, when Kuroo was freshly recruited at the young age of 16. He was the youngest to ever join the ranks of Hinata’s personal guard. For good reason, too. Even at his young age Kuroo was cunning and quick. As he grew, so did his strength and muscle. Hinata admires him as he talks, his strong jaw flexing and stretching into a wide grin as he teases Kenma. 

“... and that’s when I knew that’s when you fell in love with me,” he says, eyes fluttering closed, smirk curling on his lips. Kenma rolls his eyes, a small smile on his face. 

“Yeah right, I hated you,” Kenma mutters. It was the truth, Kenma didn’t trust Kuroo around Hinata at first, and it was another year before he truly trusted the alpha. 

“I liked you,” Hinata offers. Kuroo’s hazel eyes train themselves on the omega, and Hinata feels a thrill of excitement running down his back. Kuroo’s shoulders are relaxed as he lounges in his chair, pieces of hair fall around him. He’s shirtless, every curve of his muscle catches the light around them. He looks both delicious and dangerous. Hinata can’t help it when he licks his lips. 

“You sure about that? I don’t remember it that way,” Kuroo says, voice going low. 

“Then how do you remember it?” replies Hinata

“Probably nervous,” Kenma says, looking over at Hinata, eyes light and amused. 

“Very nervous,” Kuroo agrees, his hooded eyes drag over Hinata, “couldn’t even squeak out a hello. It was very cute,” Hinata can feel heat rising in his cheeks. 

“Well I don’t remember it like that,” he says pouting, though in truth, he knows the alpha is right. Hinata had never been so close to an alpha close to his own age, let alone one that was as handsome as Kuroo. It didn’t help that despite Kuroo’s attempt to stay professional, Hinata remembers the heated glances and sly smirks the alpha would shoot him. Hinata was immediately taken with him, but too shy to ever admit it. 

Kuroo laughs, and Kenma fusses at him to sit still. Hinata can feel his face grow warm as he continues to think about their first few years together. Stealing soft touches, and chaste kisses. Kenma disapproved, though Hinata could tell the beta was drawn into the gravity that was Kuroo. He was impossible to resist. It was like that for a while, the three of them too nervous and anxious to know how to handle their feelings. Kenma was first though, and it was another year before Kuroo joined the two in their most intimate moments. 

Kenma puts the last few finishing touches on Kuroo’s hair before he begins preparing him for a shave. Kenma’s hands are gentle and precise as they move across his skin. It’s surprisingly intimate. 

“Do you remember the first time you knotted me?” Hinata asks absently. Kuroo jumps and Kenma makes a choked noise. 

“A-are you trying to kill me?” Kuroo says, and Hinata can’t help the amused grin on his face. 

“I remember,” Continues Hinata, “It was the first time I was ever knotted. God, that must have been the worst heat of my life,” 

Kuroos gaze is alight and fiery as he looks back at Hinata, the memory no doubt playing out in his own mind, “I remember… felt like I was committing the world's most sinful act, knotting my prince. Little did I know Kenma had been bedding you for a little over a year then,” 

Kenma smiles then, giving a shrug as he runs a razor across Kuroo’s jaw, “Not my fault Hinata wanted me first,” 

Kuroo croons then, and the air around them feels like it’s vibrating. Hinata can taste the arousal around them, settling heavy on his tongue, rich and heady. Kuroo tastes like spiced cinnamon, a hint of apple sweetness at the tip of his tongue. It’s addictive. Hinata swallows hard, his own arousal flaring wild and needy. Kenma’s brow is furrowed as he finishes the last bit around Kuroo’s jaw, clearly struggling to focus with the sudden heated air around them. Kenma straightens, taking a steady breath. 

Kuroo’s hand shoots out, gripping Kenma’s wrist before the beta can walk away. Kenma’s shifts his weight, eyes wide in excitement. It’s dead silent, the air heavy and thick with months of want and aching want that fills each of them. It feels like they’re at the edge of a cliff, moments away from hurdling over the edge. 

“I’m going to wash this off, and when I come out of this bathroom, I want the both of you on the bed. Naked,” Kuroo purrs, eyes sliding past Kenma and settling on Hinata. His gaze grips the omega by the spine. Kuroo releases Kenma’s wrist and they move silently, padding back into Hinata’s bedroom as they shed their clothes. 

Hinata’s heart is racing, skin feverish and needy. Kenma looks just as excited, licking his lips as he crawls closer to Hinata. Hinata pulls him close, mouth seeking the beta’s soft neck, where his vanilla scent is strongest. 

Kenma relaxes against Hinata, a shudder running down his back, “Kuroo is going to be mad,” Kenma warns, voice breathless. Hinata can’t be bothered to heed the beta’s warning, the need coiling in his belly urging him to move without thinking. His tongue flattens against Kenma's neck, sucking the warm skin. Hinata earns a soft moan from the beta, and it only serves to fan Hinata’s arousal. 

“Hmm,” Kuroo’s voice cuts through the air, sharp and distinct. Hinata lifts his head away from Kenma’s neck to see Kuroo stalking toward them. He’s naked, lazily stroking himself as he nears. His body is corded with lean muscle, skin littered with scars he’s earned from years of protecting Hinata. The confidence and power he holds on his shoulders weighs on them, filling the room with his intoxicating presence. Hinata can feel his eyelids grow heavy, thighs trembling as his body remembers what this alpha can do to him. 

“I don’t remember telling you to start without me,” Kuroo purrs, propping a knee on the bed, hand still stroking his hardening length. The way he touches himself is seductive and inviting. Hinata is speechless, mouth watering as Kuroo’s spicy cinnamon scent fills the omega’s lungs. He moves onto the bed, inching closer to the pair. Hinata aches, desperate for his touch. 

“Kenma, come here,” Kuroo’s voice is even, and his order is absolute. Kenma slowly crawls closer to the alpha, and Hinata admires his form as he does. 

“Present yourself for me,” Kuroo says, and Kenma shivers under his authority, turning around and pressing his flushed face into the sheets as he arches his back, spreading himself for Kuroo. Kuroo’s hand reaches out and gropes the beta, crooning as he grins. 

“Good,” he praises and Kenma hides his face as he keens needily. The sound makes Hinata throb with need, a whimper escaping his lips. 

“Watch, Shouyou. Watch what happens when you behave,” says Kuroo, “Since you’re so eager, you’ll prepare yourself, yeah? Make sure you’re nice and ready when I want you,” 

Hinata nods, biting his lip as he holds back a whine. His hands tremble as one wraps around his cocklet, and the other prods his already slick entrance. Kuroo gives an approving hum, before he spreads Kenma wide and ravishes him. Kenma moans sweetly, hands fisting the sheets as he cries. Hinata’s fingers sink into his heat, eyes trained on the way Kuroo absolutely devours the beta. Despite their months apart, Kuroo hasn’t lost his touch. He only needs a few minutes till Kenma’s already shivering, moaning into the sheets as he comes. 

Kenma’s cries make Hinata throb with want. The way his scent curls around him, thick and sweet makes his head feel dizzy and light. Hinata can feel his toes curling, he’s so close, but his fingers aren’t big enough to stretch him the way he wants and he lets out a frustrated whimper. 

“What’s wrong, love?” Kuroo purrs as he lines himself up to Kenma’s entrance, “I can tell you're close, you can do it,” he says as he sinks himself inside of Kenma. Kenma’s whimpering, no doubt extra sensitive after his orgasm. It’s the sight of Kuroo’s girth disappearing into Kenma’s heat, the way Kenma keens so sweetly that drives Hinata over the edge. He makes a mess on hisself, and he can feel Kuroo’s heated gaze as it drags across him, drinking every bit of him in. 

Hinata shivers, basking in the afterglow as he slowly strokes himself. Kuroo bottoms out, and Kenma’s spent cock is already hardening again. Kuroo’s hips find a steady rhythm, and the room fills with the sound of the smack of his hips against Kenma’s ass. Kuroo’s hands are on the beta’s hips, keeping him steady as he continues to swirl his hips. He’s unhurried, lazy almost, as he sinks himself inside of Kenma over and over, slowly bringing the beta closer and closer to his climax. 

Hinata pumps his cocklet in the same rhythm, it’s slick in his hands. The lewd noise makes him blush, but what makes him feel even more exposed is the way Kuroo’s heavy gaze settles on him. Hinata’s panting now, needy and frustrated. He wants more, but knows that the only way to get what he wants is to obey the Alpha before him. 

“S-shouyou,” Kenma pants raising himself up on wobbly arms, “C’mere,” he slurs, and Hinata’s moving without thinking desperate for another’s touch. Their mouths slot together sloppily as Kenma bounces from Kuroo’s thrusting hips. He tastes like warm vanilla, so sweet and comforting. Kenma’s kisses are desperate, pulling the omega in close as he moans needily into his mouth. Hinata feels dizzy, overwhelmed by Kenma’s frantic touch. He’s beautiful, flushed and sweaty underneath Kuroo. 

“Oi, what do you think you’re doing?” Kuroo asks, punctuating his question with a loud smack on Kenma’s ass. The beta groans, ignoring Kuroo’s question as he continues to kiss Hinata like his life depends on it. Kuroo growls then, fingers tangling into Kenma’s hair and yanking his head back. His neck and back crane back, fingers hardly able to make any purchase on the bed beneath them. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kuroo asks again, his voice is daring and dangerous. Kenma keens, panting as Kuroo continues to fuck him.

“J-just cause you’re punishing Hinata doesn’t mean I have to,” Kenma replies tauntingly, Kuroo gives a low snarl, a wicked grin curling on his lips. Hinata whines, unable to contain himself as Kuroo’s headey scent goes wild around them. Kenma looks helpless, wrapped in Kuroo’s dangerous grip as the alpha continues to thrust his hips into him. Kenma knows what he’s doing, lips curling into a small grin as his eyes roll in the back of his head. Kuroo’s touch is always so perfect, exactly what they’re desperate for. 

“Hmm, is that so?” Kuroo asks, his hips are punishing now. His other hand is secured on Kenma’s trim waist, holding him in place. Kenma whimpers, taking Kuroo’s brutal pace so well. His eyes are glassy, fingers desperately trying to find purchase on the bed below them. Hinata can’t tear his eyes away, watching as Kenma becomes so utterly undone before him. 

“Tet-su-rou,” Kenma whines, voice jarred by every thrust of Kuroo’s hips. Kenma goes silent, body going slack, back arching, he’s so close, so desperately close. Hinata is frantic as he presses his fingers inside of himself, the frustration in him coiling as he struggles to stretch himself the way he wants. 

Kuroo suddenly releases the beta. Kenma falls forward against the bed, whining as Kuroo pulls away from him, leaving the beta just as he was about to reach his climax. 

“Y-you bastard,” Kenma mutters, as he rights himself up on wobbly arms, though despite his words his lips are curled into a playful grin. Kuroo’s expression is wicked, and he’s all too satisfied with himself. 

“Since you want Hinata so badly, why don’t you let him finish you off, yeah?” Kuroo teases, giving Kenma’s ass another appreciative smack. Kuroo’s eyes find Hinata’s and all he needs to do is motion with his head before the omega’s scrambling over Kenma and closer to the alpha. 

“Bend over and-” Kuroo’s cut off by the crash of Hinata’s lips. Hinata’s arms wrap around the alpha’s shoulders pulling Kuroo closer into his desperate kiss. He feels so  _ warm _ and Hinata drinks in what he’d been craving for what feels like forever. Kuroo’s kiss is so familiar it makes something in Hianta’s chest ache. He feels panicked suddenly, clinging on to Kuroo as he whimpers into his mouth. Kuroo croons soothingly, gentle as he holds the omega against him. Hinata can feel Kuroo’s grin against their kiss. 

Kenma shifts behind Hinata, pressing gentle kisses that trail from the omega’s shoulders to his neck. Kenma’s tongue works magic against his skin, finding the omega’s scent gland with ease. Hinata pulls away from his kiss with a whine, shivering as Kuroo’s mouth finds his scent gland on the other side of his neck. He whimpers as his eyes flutter closed, his body growing warm under all the attention. 

“So needy,” Kuroo says against Hinata’s skin. 

“Wonder who’s to blame for that,” replies Kenma. 

“Oh hush, you know he likes it,” Kuroo mutters, before finding the beta’s lips. Hinata watches as they kiss, it’s soft and caring. Hinata licks his lips, the sight of Kuroo’s tongue swirling in Kenma’s pliant mouth makes him feel warm. Hinata's mouth finds Kuroo’s neck, shuddering as he savors the alpha’s flavor. 

“You like it don’t you, Shouyou,” Kuroo purrs when he pulls away from Kenma’s mouth, “You like it when you’re so desperate to be touched you can’t even stand it,” 

Hinata can feel himself clenching around nothing, his cockelt throbbing as he ruts against Kuroo’s strong stomach. 

“Y-yes, yes, please, Tetsuro,” Hinata whines breathlessly nuzzling the alpha’s neck. 

“Did you prep yourself already?” Kenma asks. His voice is melodic and sweet. His hands are at the omega’s hips, ushering the omega to turn around and face the beta. Kenma scoots back, spreading his legs to make room for the omega. Hinata nods as Kenma cups his face guiding him down to his cock. Kenma’s sweet vanilla scent washes over Hinata as he moves, on his hands and knees now as he lowers his head down toward the beta’s leaky cock. 

“Good, show me how good you are,” Kenma coos, and Hinata eagerly takes his length into his mouth, tongue swirling as he begins to bob his head up and down. Kenma tastes like a treat, warm and throbbing in the omega’s mouth. It makes Hinata keen, back arching with want. 

“He’s like putty in your hands,” Kuroo remarks as he presses the tip of his length to Hinata’s entrance. 

“You jealous?” Kenma asks, fingers combing through Hinata’s hair as he works. 

“Just you watch,” Kuroo says as his hips press forward. Hinata moans around Kenma’s cock, eyes rolling back in his head. Kuroo splits him open, fills him to the brim like he’d been aching for what felt like an eternity. He shudders, already spasming around Kuroo’s girth when their hips are pressed together. 

“Watch how much of a mess I can make of our King,” Kuroo says before pulling his hips away and snapping them forward again. 

Hinata’s drools around Kenma’s cock, filling the room with his muffled whimpers. Kuroo groans, hands digging into Hinata’s hips. 

“Squeezing me so good,” he praises, his velvet voice sending a thrill of excitement down Hinata’s spine. He works his hips, angling them perfectly from years of experience. Hinata keens, struggling to focus on Kenma’s cock as he’s getting fucked so well. 

“Relax your jaw,” Kenma murmurs fingers gently lacing through his copper locks. The tension eases away as the omega relaxes himself, breathing through his nose as Kenma’s hips fuck into the omega’s wet mouth. 

“Look at how greedy you are,” Kuroo says, voice breathless from exerting himself, “getting your holes stuffed. You’re so sloppy and wet, you love it don’t you,” Kuroo continues, purring filth as he batters that tender spot inside of the omega. Hinata gags around Kenma’s cock, throat burning with effort. Kenma groans, panting as he makes use of the omega’s mouth. His soft whimpers and praises only serve to ratchet up Hinata’s arousal. The warmth in his belly coils, spasming and squeezing Kuroo’s girth as it fills him. Hinata can hardly see now, eyes teary and wet as he whimpers. His body is vibrating, shivering as each thrust inside of him is like a shock of electricity that ripples across his body. 

“Sucking me in like a needy slut,” Kuroo pants, hips stuttering now desperate as they drive into his warmth over and over, “want me to fill you up?” Hinata cries around Kenma’s cock, drooling as he feels Kuroo throbbing inside of him. 

“G-gonna come,” Kenma stutters, hips frantic as they drive into Hinata’s mouth. Kenma warmth fills Hinata’s mouth, and the omega struggles to swallow it all down. Kenma’s hips press into Hinata’s mouth, riding out his orgasm. Hinata’s back arches suddenly, toes curling as he shivers. What sends him over the edge is the way Kenma’s flavor coats his tongue and how Kuroo’s length presses so perfectly into his sweet spot. His vision goes white suddenly as he comes. 

“That’s it,” Kuroo groans, hips stuttering as he throbs inside of the omega, “Gonna fill you up, tell me you want it,” Kenma releases Hinata and the omega gasps as soon as he free, his mouth a mess of drool and come. 

“Please, I want it,” Hinata rasps “want you to fill me, Tetsuro,” 

Kuroo’s hips are frenzied and rough till he’s coming with a low snarl. Hinata shivers, savoring the way he can feel the hot come dripping out of him when Kuroo pulls away. Kuroo gives an appreciative growl, as he admires the mess he’s made of his King. 

“So messy,” Kenma says as Hinata crawls over him and collapses. Hinata feels warm and boneless, his body still buzzing from the high of his orgasm. 

“I missed this,” Kuroo says as he joins the pair. Kenma grumbles a weak protest, but lets the alpha cuddle anyways. 

“We missed you too,” Hinata says cheek pressed against Kenma’s chest. Kuroo’s expression softens, pulling Hinata close. 

“Look at this filthy mouth,” he coos before kissing the omega, hot tongue swirling in his mouth. Hinata purrs, into their kiss. It feels dirty and wrong, and it breathes life into the omega. Hinata stirs, and despite the exhaustion that fills him, he can't help the way Kuroo lights a fire in him. 

“Round two?” Hinata asks, feeling the Alpha rouse beside him. Kuroo looks just as fired up, licking his lips groaning at the flavor. 

“Ugh, count me out,” Kenma says, trying to move away from the pair. Hinata clings onto him, making it nearly impossible. 

“Come on, Kenma, we’ll make sure you don’t have to do any of the work,” Kuroo promises. 

“Please Kenma,” Hinata begs, straddling the beta as he ruts his already hardening cocklet against him. Kenma’s face grows warm, gaze darkening. How could he possibly deny them? 

* * *

Hinata’s wrapped up in Kenma’s arms, face pressed into the beta’s neck. His mind feels foggy, suspended in the strange space between reality and sleep. He feels warm, the gentle rise and fall of Kenma’s breathing against him. He can feel Kuroo behind him, and can smell the way all their smells mingle together perfectly. 

“How has it been around here?” Kuroo asks in a soft whisper. 

“It’s been quiet, Kuroo. Too quiet,” Kenma responds, and it's the fear in Kenma’s usually even voice that jolts Hinata awake. He’s thankful for the darkness, and feigns sleep against Kenma. 

“And our spies? Have any of them returned? Have you heard from any of them?” Kuroo asks, and now Hinata’s heart is racing. He knows the alpha is referring to the spies they’ve sent to Kaigan in an attempt to glean any information that could help in negotiations. 

“None. Haven’t heard anything for months now, Kuroo. I think it’s safe to assume they’re dead,” Kenma replies. 

“Does Hinata know?” Kuroo asks. 

“I… haven’t been able to tell him. He already has so much to deal with,” Kenma says, arm wrapping around the omega’s shoulders and pulling him tight against his chest. Hinata can feel tears springing in his eyes at the news. How could this be? Hinata had assumed there was nothing to report when Kenma stopped updating him about the spies they’d sent. He kicks himself for being so carefree, for making Kenma feel he had to bear the burden himself. Hinata’s chest aches, but he wills himself to stay steady, willing himself to keep his tears at bay. 

Kuroo sighs, shifting in the bed, pressing closer to Hinata’s back. His long arm drapes over Hinata and Kenma. 

“We’ll figure this out. We always do,” he says, voice even and determined. 

“Y-yeah,” Kenma says, but Hinata can feel the doubt in the beta from the way he clings to him, “I hope so,” he says softly, voice muffled from Hinata’s hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!! Next chapter will feature Aone 🥰 and a bit more plot than you're probably used to from me! Hope you guys are excited!!


	8. AoHina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer than I wanted, and a bit shorter than I'd like it to be, but I really wanted to get a chapter up today. I've been sick the past week, and after anxiously waiting for covid test results, I am thankfully negative. I'm still really sick with a sinus infection, so It's been a struggle to say the least. Either way, I really hope you enjoy this chapter!!

The next few days of Kuroo’s return are relatively peaceful. Hinata still isn’t sure what to make of the conversation he overheard between Kuroo and Kenma. Though it is a bit painful, Hinata decides not to confront them about it, choosing to trust them to come to him when the time is right. But, Hinata is impatient, and with each passing day he is restless without an answer. Whether he realizes it or not, he begins to avoid Kenma and Kuroo. 

This particular morning is spent training with Ushijima, and Hinata finds some peace from his uneasiness as he pushes himself. His body is sweating, muscles burning as he continues to move. Ushijima is as unyielding as usual, always taking his training seriously. He doesn’t hold back when Hinata makes a mistake, giving a jab in the ribs when he overreaches, or sweeping the omega’s feet out from under him when he forgets to pay attention to his stance. Hinata is resilient and strong because of it, and he gives the alpha a run for his money. The omega lives for that surprised look on the usually stoic alpha’s face, both proud and surprised. 

By the end of their training, they’re both bruised and exhausted. They stretch together as they cool down, and the alpha insists on massaging Hinata, something about helping his muscles recover. 

“You are tense,” Ushijima says as he digs his knuckles into Hinata’s thighs. Hinata’s on his back with the alpha beside him. His leg is in Ushijima’s arms, and he switches from massaging to stretching. It’s a mix of pain and pleasure. Hinata relaxes under his touch though, his chest growing tight as he watches the alpha move with care. 

“Is something wrong?” asks Ushijima when Hinata doesn’t respond. Hinata shrugs, the uneasy feeling in his stomach begins to settle back in. 

“I… overheard Kuroo and Kenma talking about something. They’re keeping something from me. It’s important, and I thought they would have brought it up by now,” Hinata says, Ushijima’s eyebrows raise in surprise, a soft humm coming from the alpha. 

“Do you not want to bring it up to them?” he asks, moving to work on Hinata’s other leg. 

“I don’t know, I feel frustrated. I want them to tell me because they want to, not because I caught them,” Hinata says, seeking out the alpha’s gaze. Ushijima’s expression is soft and affectionate. His smokey scent draping over the omega, comforting and familiar. 

“Do you still trust them?” he asks.

“Of course I do, but what I heard… it’s something really important, something that could affect our safety,” Hinata replies. Ushijima nods, helping Hinata up so that they’re both sitting now. He doesn’t look at all bothered by the news Hinata tells him, a testament to his own trust of Kuroo and Kenma. 

“It is up to you. If it is bothering you, mention it to them. If you want to wait until they’re ready to tell you, then wait. Those two… they would never do anything to endanger you,” Ushijima says

Hinata slumps forward, falling against the alpha’s chest, “I know… but it’s still frustrating,” He mutters. 

Ushijima’s fingers tangle into Hinata’s copper locks, “Remember, you are our King. We are here to serve you, and only you. Always,” 

Ushijima’s voice is a rumbling baritone, soothing against Hinata’s frayed nerves. Hinata pulls away, looking up at the alpha’s handsome face. He is as steady as a mountain, unmovable and sturdy. Something in Hinata’s chest aches, the softest whimper slipping from his lips. Ushijima moves silently, cupping Hinata’s face as he inches closer. 

His lips are slow, moving with purpose. Hinata melts under his touch, opening his mouth and inviting the alpha closer. Ushijima’s tongue is hypnotic, mapping the inside of Hinata’s mouth deliciously. Hinata can feel his head growing light, body relaxing as the alpha kisses him like he’s tasting the omega for the first time. 

It’s when Ushijima croons, that Hinata feels tears stinging his eyes. Every touch, every word, every hum Ushijima makes is for Hinata. Hinata paws at the alpha, pulling him closer as he kisses him back, desperate for the alpha to feel as treasured as he feels. He can feel the alpha’s smirk in their kiss, letting out a pleased hum as Hinata tugs on his clothes. 

Ushijima strokes Hinata’s cheek absently with his thumb as he kisses the omega, the soothing rumble of his croon vibrates against Hinata’s hands. Hinata feels like he’s suspended in a warm embrace, he feels light and airy, the only thing he can focus on is the warmth against him and the way Ushijima kisses him lazily. 

Hinata’s not sure how long they’ve kissed, but when Ushijima finally pulls away his lips feel swollen and his head feels dizzy. Ushijima looks pleased with himself, admiring the omega that’s nothing but putty in his capable hands. 

“Wakatoshi,” Hinata hums, licking his lips as he savors the alpha’s taste. 

“Do you feel a bit better?” Ushijima asks, voice low and knowing. 

“Mhmm,” Hinata hums, a sluggish grin tugging at his lips, “Thank you,” 

Ushijima smiles then, face lighting up in a way that makes Hinata’s chest twist, and heart fill with affection. He brings Hinata’s hand to his lips kissing his knuckles softly. 

“Anything for you, Your Majesty,” he says against Hianta’s skin. 

* * *

After training, Ushijima returns to take care of the rest of his duties. Hinata lays on his bed, a new sort of restlessness taking root in his belly. He stares at his bedroom door, suddenly upset that he didn’t ask Ushijima to stay after they cleaned up from training. He knows the alpha would have if he asked nicely enough. 

A knock on the door draws Hinata away from his thoughts and he grins at the figure that fills the door frame. Aone. He gives Hinata a small bow, before entering and shutting the door. He’s less stiff around Hinata than when they were first alone together. He approaches Hinata, filling the room with his calming scent. Aone smells like a pine wood forest just after the rain. Cool and refreshing, quiet and still. 

“Kenma says you have work to do in the office” he says once he’s closer to the omega. Hinata crosses his arms as he sits up in bed. 

“I don’t want to,” he says with a pout. He knows he’s being childish, knows he’s avoiding something important, but he suddenly can’t seem to care. At least not now. Aone doesn’t push him, though he does look a bit uneasy. 

“Lets go to the stables again,” Hinata suggests, and Aone’s uneasy expression deepens. 

“We got in trouble last time,” He says. Hinata lets out a pathetic sigh, looking up at the alpha through his lashes. Aone still looks reluctant, and Hinata really can’t blame him, the lecture they got for Iwaizumi afterwards was brutal. Hinata’s stomach growls and he perks up. 

“How about lunch? I know a great little spot. We won’t take as long as we did at the stables, I promise,” Hinata says, smiling up at the alpha. 

It didn’t take long for Hinata to learn how easy it was to get Aone to cave to his every whim, and despite his efforts not to take advantage of the towering alpha, the omega can’t help but indulge himself. Aone gives a nod, and Hinata surges to his feet eagerly getting everything ready. 

They stroll together hand in hand as Hinata leads them to a small secluded spot away from the castle. Away from the constant reminder of his worries. It’s in the middle of the afternoon, the sun is bright and high without a cloud in the sky to block it’s light. Despite the sun, there is a chill in the air around them. Hinata huddles close to Aone as they walk, nuzzling against the alpha’s arm as he talks. Aone doesn’t talk much, but he listens closely. Hinata can’t help himself, babbling about whatever crosses his mind. Aone never seems bored, eyes glued to the omega as he talks. Hinata grows warm under the attention, thankful for Aone’s steady presence. 

They find themselves in the far reaches of the castle grounds, past the stables and in a small meadow with no real purpose. A forgotten little patch of land that was probably meant for something that never got built. 

They set up lunch under a tree, tucked away from the rest of the world. Aone lays out a thick blanket for them to sit on. Hinata only stops talking when he eats, and in those quiet moments it’s easy to forget who he is. He can pretend for a moment that he’s not a King, that he doesn’t have any responsibilities. He can pretend that he’s just a small omega, on a small little farm with his Alpha. He leans against Aone, his pinewood scent wrapping around the omega. Aone pats Hinata’s head, and the omega grins, eyes fluttering closed. 

“You know… I wonder what life would be like if I wasn’t born a royal,” Hinata wonders aloud, taking another bite of food. 

Aone looks at Hinata thoughtfully, “Do you not like it?” He asks. 

Hinata shrugs, “It’s all I’ve known. What about you, what was your life like?” Aone is quiet for a while, thinking before he speaks. Hinata is quiet for once, watching Aone curiously. 

“I come from a very small town,” he starts, a far away look in his eyes as he scans the clearing. The castle is but a tiny building in the distance, “We got raided often by bandits. Once I was big enough, I began defending the town with the other alphas, but it was not enough. My family escaped, and moved to a larger city, but those have problems of their own,” Hinata can feel his heart sink, the image of a young Aone desperately defending his home burning in his mind. 

“How is your family now?” Hinata asks, and that’s when Aone grins.

“They are well. I am able to provide for them now, thanks to Your Majesty,” He says, and Hinata isn’t prepared for the grateful look Aone graces him with. It leaves him a little breathless. 

“I-I don’t know what to say,” Hinata says. Hinata’s grateful he’s able to do something to help Aone, something in his chest aching as he looks up at the alpha. Aone cups the omega’s face, gentle as ever. Hinata leans into the touch, but doesn’t push the alpha further. Hinata knows the Alpha is more timid with intimacy, and lets Aone set the pace for them. 

Hinata is happy with Aone’s gentle touches, the soft pats on his head. Aone’s affection is soft, shy, and always so gentle. It amused Hinata to no end that the most fearsome looking alpha of the Royal Crows, was in reality, the most gentle. Hinata remembers their first kiss after days of pinning from Hinata. Aone’s lips felt like a whisper against the omega’s, and yet he felt as breathless as he does when Oikawa presses him against the hallways, sneaking in feverish and possessive kisses. 

“You do not need to say anything,” Aone says, and Hinata’s caught off guard at the affection in Aone’s voice. Hinata’s heart flutters when Aone’s moves closer, excitement blooming in his belly. Aone’s kiss starts off soft and tender. Hinata’s face grows hot under the attention, his chest aching at the realization of how much care Aone takes in every touch he gives the omega. He sighs into their kiss, and without realizing, Hinata lets out a small, needy whimper.

Hinata seems to ignite something within the alpha, and Aone croons as he deepens their kiss. Hinata kisses the alpha back excitedly, eagerly exploring the alpha’s warm and inviting mouth. Aone moves with purpose, pressing Hinata against the ground without breaking away from their kiss. Hinata’s stomach flips in excitement, legs wrapping around the alpha’s waist and pulling him in close. His fingers fist in the alpha’s hair, securing the alpha to him. Aone pulls away, just enough to look Hinata in the eyes. His gaze is serious, as he swallows. 

“May I continue?” Aone asks, face growing red. 

Hinata nods, heart battering against his ribs now, “Of course, just don’t push yourself to do anything you’re not comfortable with,” he says, unsure of how far the alpha wants to take this heated moment. 

“I will treat you with care,” Aone says before his mouth descends on the omega’s neck. Hinata’s grateful, face growing hot from the alpha’s words. Aone’s lips are soft as they press kisses against the tender skin of Hinata’s neck, nuzzling where the omega’s scent is at its strongest. Hinata’s scent flares around them, sickly sweet and full of need. 

Hinata leans his head back, melting into the blanket beneath them. Aone’s mouth is warm as he encases his lips over Hinata’s scent glands. Hinata keens pawing at the alpha as waves of a sweet bliss crash over him. Aone’s mouth trails lower, sucking marks against the omega’s collarbone. Hinata feels a thrill of excitement, the satisfied feeling of being marked washing over him. He’s not sure when it happens, but the next thing Hinata knows, he’s shirtless. His skin feels feverish and hot, Aone covers him with light touches and gentle kisses. Each one placed with more care than Hinata feels he deserves. 

Hinata’s head feels light, Aone’s scent curls around them, settling in Hinata’s mind like a fog. Aone’s hands are at the omega’s hips, slowly slipping off the rest of his clothes till he’s bare. Despite the cool air around them, Hianta still feels hot, skin sweltering under Aone’s affectionate touch. Hinata’s pawing at the alpha’s own clothes, tugging them off so he can smooth his hands over the alpha’s skin like he’d been dreaming of. Aone’s warm under Hinata’s touch, smooth skin over taught muscles. 

Aone’s mouth returns to Hinata’s, swallowing every sweet cry the omega gives him. His hands trail down till their prodding the omega’s entrance. Hinata practically jumps in the alpha’s arms, eager to be stretched open. Despite himself Hinata can feel a bundle of nerves curling in his belly. So far, they’d only had heated kisses and heavy petting, but as the alphas fingers press into his heat Hinata can’t help the nervous excitement for what he knows is to come. 

Hinata lets his knees go limp beside him, spread open before Aone as he melts into the blanket beneath them. His worries from earlier are a world away now. Little rays of sunlight filtered from the trees above them kiss their bare skin. The breeze cools their feverish skin, mixing their heavy and heated scents together with the environment around them. Hinata can smell the sweet scent of grass, the cool undercut of Aone’s pinewood scent and his own needy scent, thick like syrup around them. 

Hinata’s not surprised at the care Aone takes in stretching him. His fingers drag against Hinata’s sensitive walls for what feels like forever, not that he really minds. Aone’s mouth is at Hianta’s neck, the sunlight behind his eyelids fluttering with every breeze that rustles the trees around them. Hinata holds onto Aone, panting now as his body hums from the bliss of it all. Though Hinata tries his best to be patient, to let the alpha set his own pace, the omega can’t help himself as the fiery need in his belly grows. 

“A-aone,” Hinata pants, back arching, “need m-more,” Aone pulls away, and Hinata drinks in the alpha’s hungry expression. Something in his taught expression makes Hinata keen with need, the restraint in his eyes fanning the fires of Hinata’s own blazing need. Aone’s hands grip the back of Hinata’s knees, spreading him open, eyes dragging down Hinata’s form to where the alpha’s thick cock kisses the omega’s entrance. 

Hinata fists the blanket beneath him, eyes trained on Aone as the Alpha’s hips sink forward. His face is strained, hands gripping Hinata’s legs with a vice grip. Hinata’s breath catches when he feels the alpha stretching and filling him. 

“So good, god, you feel so good Aone,” Hinata pants as Aone takes his time filling the omega for the first time. Hinata’s toes curl as he feels every aching inch sinking into him. Aone is mostly quiet, grunting and groaning softly above the omega. Once their hips meet Hinata’s already teary, his cocklet dripping wet against his belly. Aone shivers, breathing in sharply through his nose. His jaw is taught as he grinds his teeth. Hinata admires him, his body taught with muscle. It would be so easy for him to pin Hinata to the ground and work his hips as roughly as he wanted. Hinata knows better though, Aone prefers a tenderness to their intimate moments. It doesn’t surprise him when Aone kisses him softly as the alpha swirls his hips. 

Hinata’s eyes roll, whimpering into Aone’s mouth as the alpha hips work. He doesn’t pull his hips far away, opting instead to grind into the Hinata’s heat with shallow thrusts. Hinata swears he can feel the alpha in his belly, ever swirl of Aone’s hips reminding Hinata of how full he is. Hinata can’t piece together a sentence, and his attempts end up as broken whimpers of “Aone” and “so good”. 

Aone drapes himself over Hinata, pressing himself flush against the omega. Hinata’s pulls the alpha closer, nuzzling against his strong neck. Aone’s scent pours over him, reassuring and safe. Hinata's body relaxes at the sound of Aone’s rumbling croon. He can feel his body coiling, toes curling as the alpha’s hips roll again and again. Hinata’s so relaxed he can feel everything, every aching inch that brings him closer and closer to the edge. He licks his lips, slurring the alpha’s name as he comes. 

Aone makes a pleased sound, continuing to roll his hips as the omega comes. He never stops, not missing a beat before switching his pace from a slow, lazy roll to a swift, thrust. Hinata shivers, still sensitive post orgasm. Aone props himself on his arms on either side of Hinata’s face for better leverage. Hinata keens, hands wrapping around Aone’s wrists to brace himself. 

Hinata looks up at Aone through teary eyes, appreciating the view. Aone looks relaxed, cheeks flushed as his own gaze roves across the omega’s form. Every muscle flexes under his smooth skin. His broad chest rises and falls with effort. The muscles of his stomach flex as his hips drive forward, sinking his girth into the omega’s entrance. Hinata catches the alpha’s gaze and grins. 

“Does it feel good, Aone?” Hinata asks, voice breathless. Aone graces Hinata with a grin, his whole face lighting up and shining down on the omega. 

“You are perfect,” he says reverently, hips stilling. It feels like everything around them has stopped, nothing else existing past their little picnic in the woods. Hinata can feel warmth crawling up his neck, not expecting such praise from Aone. He leans down to kiss the omega, the tenderness in his touch scorching against Hinata’s skin. Despite his lack of words, Hinata can feel every emotion coming from the alpha. Every careful touch is a testament, every move of his lips a vow. The way Aone’s hips begin to stir again is a pledge to Hinata. It’s overwhelming, and suddenly Hinata feels like he’s drowning. 

Aone moves with purpose now, his hips leaving Hinata breathless after every rock. Even now, as his pace quickens the alpha is careful, gentle as he begins to croon again. Hinata’s throat grows tight in emotion, suddenly unsure of how he of all people was deemed worthy enough of this Alpha's affection. He can’t stop the way his breath hiccups, the way he sobs the alpha’s name as the warmth in his belly coils and coils. 

Hinata’s back arches, moaning lewdly as he comes without warning. He quivers as his body rocks from the warm waves of sweet bliss that wash over him. Aone’s hips begin to stutter now, hands fisting into the blanket beneath them. 

“H-Hinata,” he grunts as a warning and the omega’s body practically sings when he feels the alpha’s hips press into him. Aone groans, shuddering as he leans forward burying his face into Hinata’s neck as he comes. Hinata’s arms wrap around the alpha cradling him close as he purrs. Hinata can’t hold back his grin when Aone kisses him, as caring as ever. Aone props himself up on his arms, slow as he pulls his hips away from the Hinata, earning a shiver from the omega. 

“I hope I… ,” Aone says softly trailing off, a suddenly unsure expression on his face. Hinata reaches up to cup the alpha’s face. 

“You have spoiled me, far more than I deserve,” says Hinata with a grin, “But I love it, and I never want you to stop,” 

Aone grins, “I will stay as long as you will have me,” he says. 

* * *

Hinata is cheery as they make their way back to the castle after cleaning up as best as they could. Aone seems to be relaxed as well. 

As they near the castle grounds Hinata notes there are more guards than usual, and there is a charged feeling in the air. A familiar figure is among the guards, and suddenly runs towards Hinata and Aone as they approach the castle. Oikawa looks frantic, a type of fear Hinata’s not sure he’s ever seen in the alpha before. 

“Where have you two been? We’ve been looking all over for you?” asks Oikawa, breathless as he nears them. His scent is wild around them, the sharp tang of fear sour on the back of Hianta’s throat. 

“We were just having a little pic nic, why? What’s wrong?” Hinata asks, stomach turning in panic.

“Just follow me,” Oikawa says after sending a guard ahead to tell the rest of the Royal Crows of Hinata’s location. Hinata tries to get more out of the alpha, but apparently Oikawa doesn't know the full story himself. All he knows is that there was an incident and no one was able to find Hinata, setting off panic in the castle. 

A cloud of guilt settles over Hinata at the news, heart beating against his ribs. Aone is silent as well as they walk, no doubt feeling just as guilty. Oikawa leads them to Kenma’s office, where the rest of the Royal Crows await his arrival. The atmosphere is like a brewing storm, and Hinata can feel the tension easing around him once he enters the room. 

“Where have you been?” Iwaizumi doesn’t give Hinata a moment to breathe, his sharp gaze suddenly turning to Aone, “Were you two at the stables again?” 

“Didn’t I tell you I wanted to meet with Hinata hours ago?” adds Kenma as he stands at his desk, voice stern as he regards the alpha. Aone seems to shrink under them. Hinata grits his teeth, a clash of his frustration and anxiety suddenly boiling over. 

“It’s not Aone’s fault,” Hinata cuts in, voice low and dripping in authority. His words are like a bang of a gavel, dampening over the heated air around them. The alpha’s straighten, and there is silence as they listen to their King. “Aone and I were eating lunch by the pasture fields. We are perfectly safe, and fine,” continues Hinata. 

He scans the room, and no one else seems to have anything to say, not that they would dare to when Hinata takes on that tone. Taking a calming breath, Hinata settles at Kenma’s desk turning his attention to the beta. 

“Where is Goshiki?” He asks, noticing he is the only alpha not in the room.

“There was an incident by the edge of the castle grounds about an hour ago,” Kenma starts, “Goshiki noticed an unfamiliar figure and went to investigate. When he approached them they went to escape and he pursued. There was an altercation, and he was able to apprehend the intruder,” Kenma’s report is as clear as ever, short and to the point. 

Hinata braces himself for what’s next, “And Goshiki, how is he?”

“He’s injured but nothing serious,” Says Kenma, and Hinata can feel himself relaxing, though not for long when he takes the situation in. No wonder there was such a panic about the castle. 

“And the intruder?” Hinata asks. 

“We have him in the basement cells,” Kenma replies. 

It’s in moments like these that Hinata almost scares himself. He’s not sure how, but he feels perfectly at ease, the weight of his own authority settles on him like a perfect fit. There is no storm brewing in the atmosphere around them. Hinata is the sun, a break in the clouds. His words are like the wind in ship sails, and he intends to get to work. 

Hinata turns to Ushijima, “Keep watch on Goshiki. We don’t know if there are more of these intruders, and I don’t want them seizing on any opportunity they may think they have,”

Ushijima gives a bow, “Yes, Your Majesty,” he says before leaving the room. 

Hinata turns to Oikawa and Iwaizumi next, “I want the intruder talking. Once you’ve gotten all you can, dispose of him,” He says. A dark look suddenly alight in the alpha's eyes as they listen to their Kings commands. 

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Purrs Oikawa before the pair make their leave. 

Once they leave, Hinata looks between Kuroo and Kenma, “I’m sure you two have something to tell me,” Kuroo winces, and Hinata notices the subtle shake in Kenma’s hands. 

Kenma clears his throat, “Yes, Your Majesty, let me begin” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think??? Aone is so pure and precious. I love him sm 🥰🥰
> 
> I've written Hinata x everyone that I want to so far, and now I'll be doing whatever I feel inspired to write. I've got some plot moving as well! I've kind of got a loose idea, but would love to hear some of your ideas and thoughts as well! <3


	9. Unexpected news (AtsuHina)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, sorry this took me forever. I always choke up when it comes to plot because I feel so inferior. I wan't to write something interesting, something that's not so obvious. At the same time, actually writing that isn't as much fun to me as the smut lol. I always end up doubting myself, so sorry about that!! 😅
> 
> Oddly enough last night I got a GREAT idea that I'm actually supper excited to write, and that really helped me finish off this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it!!

Atsumu is still, chest aching from a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He steadies himself, standing at the ready in Kenma’s office. Aone lingers by the doorway, and Kageyama is by Atsumu’s side. Hinata is sitting opposite Kenma, with Kuroo standing behind the beta. It feels like the world has paused for a moment, waiting for Hinata’s next command. Hinata’s scent cuts through the fog around them. It’s clean and fresh, bright and dominating. 

His presence is imposing, and there is a thrill that runs down Atsumu’s back when his King turns serious. Kenma is taking the brunt of Hinata’s pressure, and Atsumu watches in a bit of awe. He licks his lips, eyes drinking in his King. 

“Yes, Your Majesty, let me begin,” Kenma starts, “The spies we have sent to Kiagan have not returned for the past couple of months. We have little intel, and what Kuroo gathered on his trip has only been rumors here and there. They have been extremely tight lipped,” 

Atsumu watches Hinata’s reaction, and the news Kenma tells him doesn’t seem to be a surprise to the omega. Hinata’s gaze is level and he’s quiet as he listens to Kenma. Atsumu can’t help but wonder what the weight under his King’s gaze must feel like. Judging from Kenma’s reaction, it’s not great. Despite the discomfort on the Beta’s face, his scent is clear of stress. It’s a testament to Kenma’s own unique flavor of strength. 

“We’re not sure how they’re gathering intelligence from us,” Kenma continues, “ We don’t know how they’ve tracked down our spies either. I stopped sending them about a month ago- the reward for the risk wasn’t worth it. The intruder today is assumed to be a spy from Kaigan, but we will have to wait and see what information Oikawa and Iwaizumi get,” 

“Kuroo, do you have anything to add?” Hinata asks, gaze settling on the alpha. Kuroo’s shoulders are slumped as if to make himself smaller. 

“It is as Kenma says Your Majesty,” he says, before bowing. Hinata stands then, moving to the other side of the desk. Kuroo straightens and Hinata looks between the two before speaking. 

“Do not hide anything from me again,” he says, voice low and soft. Atsumu feels his own stomach drop at the words, weak in the knees despite the fact that the words aren’t for him at all. He’s amazed Kenma and Kuroo haven’t buckled under the King’s pressure. 

“I’m sorry, I-”

“I know,” Hinata says, interrupting Kenma. He reaches out to cup the beta’s face. Hinata’s expression finally softens, “It’s okay. We must move on and figure this out. I’ll need you both now more than ever,” 

“Of course,” Kenma breathes. 

“Always,” Replies Kuroo. 

* * *

Atsumu is quiet as he leads Hinata to where Goshiki is. Hinata demands Aone and Kageyama to stay together, and the same goes for Kenma and Kuroo. Atsumu jumps when he feels Hinata’s hand taking his and he looks down to see the omega grinning at him. 

“Did I scare you back there?” he asks. His expression is softer now, but there is an air of seriousness about him that Atsumu still isn’t used to. 

“It… took me by surprise,”says Atsumu. 

“I hope this hasn’t changed your opinion of me,” Hinata says, looking away. 

“Of course not, i-if anything I feel even more strongly for you,” blurts Atsumu, his grip tigenting around the omega’s hand. Hinata laughs then, looking up at Atsumu with a smile. 

“Is that so?” Asks Hinata through his laugh. Atsumu can feel his face heating up, cursing at himself for stupidly blurting out the first thing that came to mind. Hinata doesn’t seem to mind his confession, and Atsumu would be lying if he didn’t feel his chest puff up in pride every time he earned a laugh or smile from his king even if cost him a bit of his pride. 

“Well, yeah,” Atsumu says scratching the back of his neck with his free hand. 

They come upon the healer's wing, and Atsumu guides Hinata inside still hand in hand. Atsumu can see Ushijima first, then Goshiki pouting on a bed. The disgruntled alpha straightens in, face going red when he sees Hinata. 

“Y-your Majesty, w-what are you doing here?” Asks Goshiki, looking flustered. Hinata leaves Atsumu’s side, walking past Ushijima without a word. He looks like he wants to throw his arms over Goshiki, a strained look on his face as he nears the alpha. 

“Are you okay?” Hinata asks, ignoring Goshiki’s question earlier. 

“I’m fine,” Goshiki says, “I’ve just got a small cut. The healer went overboard with this dressing,” 

“He has two deep cuts to his arm, Your Majesty,” corrects Ushijima, Goshiki glares at the other alpha, but Ushijima doesn’t seem to mind. Atsumu eyes Goshiki’s arm, and that’s when he notices all the other scratches and scuffs scattered on his body. He’s cleaned up for the most part, but the red swollen wounds stick out on his pale skin. 

Atsumu is reminded of just how large the alpha is when he sees how much of the bed Goshiki takes up. His young, round face is unassuming. You wouldn’t think that kind of face belonged to a huge well trained alpha. 

“Thank you, Ushijima,” says Hinata without looking back at the alpha. All of his attention is focused on Goshiki. Hinata’s eyes trail down, resting on the wrapped up arm. He looks back at Goshiki, the affection and worry in his eyes makes Atsumu’s stomach twist in jealousy. 

Ushijima gives Atsumu a soft jab in the ribs with his elbow, and that’s when Atsumu realizes he can smell that sour twist of his jealousy in the air. He feels his face burn in embarrassment, looking away and hoping that Hinata won’t notice. 

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Hinata says, voice soft and sweet like candy, “I was so worried when Kenma told me what happened,”    


“ You kn-know, you d-don’t have to worry, I’m s-strong you know,” Stammers Goshiki. Atsumu knows the alpha’s blushing without even having to look. 

“I know you’re strong,” Hinata says, “I can’t help but worry though. You mean so much to me,” Atsumu glances at Goshiki and it looks like he’s short circuited from Hinata’s words. 

“Iwaizumi and Oikawa are with the intruder,” Hinata continues, “I know you’ve already told Kenma what’s happened, but I’d like to hear it from you if you don’t mind,” 

Goshiki nods, explaining in detail everything from when he first noticed the intruder, to when he chased after them. Atsumu can’t help but be impressed. From the sound of it, it was quite the chase and fight. Hinata listens, quiet as ever as he takes in every bit of information he can. 

It’s at this moment that it dawns on Atsumu. The Royal Crows was supposed to be a luxurious gig for him, and even though he knew it was meant to be the King’s personal guard, the reality of that didn’t quite settle on him. It’s the calm demeanor Hinata has, the way he takes the news calmly and precisely that makes him realize that this is not the first time this has happened. He’s heard of assasination attempts, he’s heard of the rumors, but being faced with it is a different thing altogether. 

Hinata is like a rock, steady and unwavering, even as Kuroo bursts through the doorway, gasping with Kenma right behind him. Hinata stands, meeting the black haired alpha as he strides towards their King. 

“We’ve got some news,” Kuroo says, a piece of parchment in his hands as he hands it over to Hinata. Atsumu can’t help but peer over Hinata’s shoulder, eyes scanning the parchment, stomach dropping as he does. 

“Your Majesty,” Ushijima says, obviously on edge, waiting to hear what’s going on. 

“It’s from Kaigan’s King. He’s sending one of his sons to visit us,” Hinata says calmly.

“Do you think they know about us capturing the intruder?” Goshiki asks from the bed. 

“There’s no way” Hinata says calmly, “They must have had this planned. Likely to kick us while we’re down from the failed negotiations,” 

“They’re trying to apply pressure on us,” Kenma adds, as he tries to catch his breath. 

“We can’t accept him,” Ushijima cuts in, bristling at the news. Atsumu agrees, the idea of a prince of Kaigan coming to stay in the castle as they’ve got an intruder that they suspect is from Kaigan doesn’t feel right. 

“We can, and we will,” Hinata says calmly. 

Kuroo nods in agreement, “Whether we like it or not, we still need to try to get to some agreement with them. Outright denying their prince will be sabotaging ourselves,” 

“They will be here in two weeks,” Hinata announces as he looks back at the parchment. He turns to Kuroo and Kenma again, “We need a plan. First things first, send a messenger to Oikawa and Iwaizumi with this news” 

“Already done,” Replies Kenma. 

* * *

Atsumu stays by Hinata’s side as he, Kuroo, and Kenma begin formulating some sort of plan on how to handle the whole situation. Atsumu tries to pay attention, but ends up getting lost in all the jargon. Atsumu is impressed, and maybe slightly jealous, with how well they work together. Half the time they don’t even need to explain anything to the other. It’s hard to come up with a strong plan though, not until they can get all the information they can from the intruder. 

“How should we tell the council?” Kenma asks as the three of them have their noses buried in papers. Hinata’s shoulders stiffen, and Atsumu’s stomach drops at the mention of the Council. He hadn’t even considered them, or their reaction to the news. 

“I’ll tell them once we figure out some plan of action,” Says Hinata, “I can’t handle them and this at the same time,” 

“What about the prince?” Asks Kuroo, “You know he’ll likely have some sort of marriage proposal,” Atsumu can feel an undercurrent of unease settling around them. The reality of a marriage proposal feels more real now, and the idea makes Atsumu feel on edge. Hinata simply shrugs his shoulders. 

“I’ll deny him of course,” He says matter of factly.    


“They wouldn't just send a prince over and take a simple no for an answer,” Kuroo retorts. Kenma shifts uncomfortably in his seat. There’s silence for a moment. 

“We’ll see,” Hinata finally says, “I can be pretty convincing,” 

“I don’t like it,” Kuroo says, eyes narrowing. 

“We don’t have to like it,” Hinata huffs, crossing his arms, “We need to build some sort of credibility with the prince so we can negotiate our terms. That won’t happen if we’re uninviting and deny him outright,” 

Kuroo frowns, “So what are you going to do? Fawn over him like he’s one of us?” The mention of that makes Atsumu’s stomach roll in distaste. He can’t imagine how Kuroo and Kenma may feel about the idea. It’s hard to tell from their expressions.    


“ If that’s what it takes to bend him to my will, then that’s what I’ll do,” Hinata says evenly. Kuroo sighs, quiet as he takes in his King’s response. Kenma is also quiet, eyes darting back and forth between Kuroo and his king. 

“It’s not like I’m jumping at the idea either,” Hinata adds more softly now, “but for us to be successful, I’ll need everyone on board,” 

“We still need to see what information Oikawa and Iwaizumi get for us,” Kenma adds. 

“What about all those letters you two sent out a few weeks ago after Kuroo's message?” Atsumu adds, chiming in. 

“We haven’t heard back,” responds Kenma. 

Hinata nods in agreement, “We have options, we just need to be patient and flexible,” 

Kuroo takes a deep breath, obviously still uneasy about the whole situation. It’s not like Atsumu can’t blame him either. They leave it at that and now. The rest of the day is spent figuring out where the prince will stay in the castle, how they’ll keep him busy, and how they’ll have the guards stationed around the castle. 

* * *

It’s dark when Hinata calls it a day. Oikawa and Iwaizumi have yet to return with any more information. Despite that, Hinata insists on having dinner with everyone available. He doesn’t say anything outright, but Atsumu assumes it’s to bring up everyone’s spirits in this stressful time. Hinata ends up spending most of dinner beside Goshiki, insisting on feeding the alpha. 

“I can do it myself,” Goshiki protests as Hinata holds a spoonful of food beside his mouth. 

Hinata pouts, “Awe come on, Goshiki, let me take care of you,” 

“There’s no reason to be embarrassed of your injuries,” Ushijima comments.

“You’re not helping,” Goshiki huffs, before eventually giving into Hinata’s whims. 

“Kenma you’re probably tired from writing, let me help you too,” Kuroo says with a smug grin as he tries to do the same for Kenma. 

“Quit being creepy,” Kenma mutters before pushing away Kuroo’s advances. 

“Awe come on, you know if Hinata offered you’d let him,” Kuroo replies in an attempt to garner some pity from the Beta. 

“I can help you instead,” Kageyama offers unexpectedly on the other side of Kenma, looking genuinely confused. Atsumu can’t hold back his laugh, doubling over and holding his belly. The fact that Kageyma can’t read the room to save his life will never cease to entertain him. Kuroo explodes into a laughing fit himself, spelling some food on Kenma which only makes Atsumu and Kuroo laugh harder. 

“N-no thank you, Kuroo’s just joking,” Kenma clarifies to Kagyema, face red in embarrassment as he tries to clean the food off of him. Kageyama nods but still looks confused. 

“I can help you with cleaning your shirt?” Kageyama offers instead. 

“No y-you really don’t have to,” Kenma insists, now shooting daggers at Kuroo who’s still trying to gather himself from his laughing fit. Even Aone is grinning as he watches the others across the table. 

Hinata looks especially pleased with the laughing, continuing to dote on Goshiki with a grin on his face. Ushijima has to eventually remind Hinata that he needs to eat too. 

“Kageyama can help with that,” Kuroo says, and the table erupts into laughter again, much to Kagyeama’s confusion. Eventually dinner comes to an end, and Atsumu stays with Hinata as the omega leaves the mess hall for his room.

* * *

When they make it to his bedroom, Atsumu organizes the mess on Hinata’s desk as the omega draws a bath. It’s a cluttered mess of papers and letters. It takes him longer than he realized it would, and by the time he’s done, Hinata is already washed and ready for the bed. 

“Thanks Atsumu, you didn’t have to do that,” Hinata says when he notices Atsumu putting away the last of the stray papers. Atsumu shrugs as he nears the bed, shedding his clothes as he does. 

“It’s the least I can do,” He says as he crawls into bed with the omega. Hinata curls against the alpha, pressing his face into Atsumu’s neck and inhaling deeply. Atsumu croons, finding himself again in the position of comforting his King. He figures he must be decent enough at it despite how forgein it feels to him. 

Hinata’s mouth is lazy and slow as it finds Atsumu’s neck, and the alpha groans arms wrapping around the omega as he lets his King do with him as he pleases. There’s no heated fire behind Hinata’s touch, but rather a slow seeking need for comfort. Atsumu lets himself relax, crooning as he trails his fingers up and down the omega’s bare back. Hinata purrs then, pulling away and exposing his neck to Atsumu. 

Atsumu doesn’t even give Hinata a chance to ask before he’s descending on the omega’s neck. He laves over Hinata’s sensitive skin, trailing kisses up and down Hinata’s neck. His kisses are slow and purposeful. Atsumu takes in the warmth that radiates off of Hinata’s skin, the sweet cloying scent that makes his head feel light. He trails kisses down his collar across his chest, and back up again until he’s got the omega’s lips pressed against his own. 

Hinata whimpers softly into their kiss, fingers tangling in Atsumu’s messy curls. Atsumu’s tongue swirls expertly into the omega’s warm and pliant mouth. He nibbles on Hinata’s lips, mouth curling into a smile when Hinata whines into his mouth. 

“‘Tsumu,” slurs Hinata

“Hmm?” Atsumu hums, pulling away from the omega, earning another whine. Hinata’s eyes are blown wide, lips swollen from their kissing, and hair a mess around his face. 

“Keep kissing,” Hinata says, breathless as he pulls the alpha closer to him. Atsumu happily obliges, kissing the omega until he knows Hinata’s absolutely drunk off of him. Hinata’s gaze looks far away, body boneless and yielding as Atsumu tucks the omega against him. Atsumu stays awake, crooning until he’s sure Hinata’s asleep against him. It’s not until he can hear the omega snoring softly in his arms that he allows himself to fall asleep. 

Atsumu isn’t sure what time it is, but he wakes up from Hinata tossing and turning in the bed. It’s dark, except for the moonlight that pours into the room. He pretends to be asleep, waiting for the omega to settle down, except that Hinata doesn't. He tosses and turns for another 30 minutes before Atsumu says something. 

“Can’t sleep?” he asks, and Hinata looks at him sheepishly. 

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” whispers Hinata. 

“Always been a light sleeper,” Atsumu says, before pulling the omega closer to him. 

“Sorry,” Hinata says again, and Atsumu rolls his eyes. 

“Quit apologizing. Tell me what’s on your mind,” He says. Hinata sighs, turning to face Atsumu. In the dim light it’s hard to make out his expression clearly, but from what he can see, Hinata looks troubled. 

“Where do I even start,” Hinata says softly. 

“From the beginning?” Suggests Atsumu, he can see a flash of teeth from Hinata’s grin. 

“Even that seems like too much trouble,” says Hinata, “I just can’t stop thinking, I can’t stop running scenario after scenario in my head,” 

Atsumu moves, draping himself over Hinata and pinning the omega under him. He props himself over Hinata, most of his weight on his arms. Hinata doesn’t push him away, a soft surprised noise escaping the omega. 

“Want me to distract you?” Atsumu asks, and Hinata is silent for a moment. 

“I’ll leave you exhausted, make you wish I’d let you fall asleep,” Atsumu adds. Hinata squirms under him, breath hitching as his arms wrap around the alpha’s waist. 

“Let’s see if you’re all talk, Atsumu,” he says. 

Atsumu’s excitement is like electricity in his veins, prickling his skin as he kisses Hinata hungrily. His heart beats against his chest and is suddenly pounding in his ears. There’s little care in his touch as he moves Hinata’s legs until the alpha is pressed between them. Atsumu’s hips grind against Hinata’s and he can hardly hold himself back. He’d be aching for this, aching to devour Hinata the way he likes it, rough and messy. 

Hinata’s boneless under him, giving in to every one of Atsumu’s whims. His submissive nature only stokes Atsumu’s hunger, and the Alpha’s drooling as he drags his lips down the omega’s neck. Hinata’s squirming as the alpha kisses his skin sloppily, trailing down his soft belly. Hinata’s skin is warm and delicious. Atsumu can faintly smell his own scent on the omega’s skin, and makes the heat in his belly coil. 

Hinata arches, legs spreading to make room for the alpha as Atsumu takes his length into his mouth. Atsumu uses his other hand to massage Hinata’s balls, while his mouth takes no time bobbing up and down Hinata’s cocklet. Hinata’s hips begin to rut into Atsumu’s drooling mouth. It’s messy and sloppy and the lewd squelching noises only serve to ratchet up Atsumu’s arousal. 

Hinata whines, fingers tangling into Atsumu’s hair. He pulls away, trailing his hot mouth down to lick and play with Hinata’s balls. They’re soft and warm and he sucks on them teasingly. Hinata complains with a whine, yanking on the alpha’s hair. 

“Atsumu,” he pants, and Atsumu can’t help but grin at the desperation in his King’s voice. 

“Hmm, tell me what you want,” Atsumu says, before licking a hot stripe up Hinata’s thigh. He can taste sweat on Hinata’s skin now, a salty tinge to his sweet flavor. 

“W-want your mouth, want you to suck me,” Hinata says sweetly, voice gripping Atsumu by the spine and making his cock throb. He does as he’s asked, and takes Hinata back into his mouth, filling the room with the sound of his lewd mouth again. As Atsumu sucks, Hinata’s whines become louder, more and more desperate as Atsumu continues. Atsumu’s mouth works expertly despite his sloppiness. His tongue drags up the underside of Hinata’s cocklet, cheeks hollowing as his head pulls away. There’s hardly any grace to his quick and relentless pace. 

“‘Tsumu, gonna come,” Hinata slurs, and Atsumu happily milks the omega dry, groaning when his mouth fills with Hinata’s warmth. He makes a show of licking his lips as he lifts his head. 

“You taste like candy, you know that?” Atsumu says, voice gravelly and thick with arousal, making note of Hinata’s still hard cocklet. Hinata looks like a dream, splayed out, submissive and pretty. His hair is a mess around his flushed face. His eyes are blown wide in arousal, looking up at Atsumu like he’s some precious gift. Atsumu drinks him in, eyes lidded and face growing hot with hunger. 

“Get on your belly, wana taste more of you,” Atsumu says, and Hinata does as he told, rolling onto his belly, spreading his legs and canting his hips up for the alpha. Hinata’s obedience makes Atsumu throb with want and the ache in his belly harder to ignore. 

“That’s perfect, baby,” Atsumu groans, taking in the sight. His hands smooth down Hinata’s toned back, gripping his ass and spreading the omega open and exposing his sweet, puckered entrance. Atsumu dives in, eyes rolling as Hinata’s flavor spreads across his tongue. Hinata squirms under him, moans muffled from the sheets. 

Atsumu can’t seem to get enough. He loves the feeling of his face being pressed against Hinata’s skin, and the way he spreads Hinata’s supple skin open for him to get a taste. Hinata’s slick is better than he remembers and he pulls away, unable to hold back anymore. 

Atsumu is silent, breath coming in ragged as his hands settle at Hinata’s waist and urging the omega to get onto his knees. Hinata does, and the subtle wobble in his legs makes Atsumu throb even more. 

“You ready?” he asks gruffly, watching as the tip of his cock, kiss Hinata’s entrance. 

“Tsumu please,” Hinata moans, and Atsumu drives his hips forward, sinking himself into the omega’s tight heat in one slow thrust. Hinata sucks him in, squeezing the alpha’s throbbing cock wildly. Atsumu’s breath comes in fast and uneven, growling as he savors the sight of Hinata stretching around his fat cock. 

Atsumu’s fingers dig into Hianta’s hips, pulling away before he’s fucking the omega rough and fast. Hinata moans sweetly, babbling Atsumu’s name like a prayer. 

“Fuck, you look so good, takin me so well,” Atsumu grunts, using the strength of his arms to pull the omega down on his cock. Hinata’s ass jiggles with each rough thrust, and it’s practically hypnotizing to the alpha. 

“Suckin 'me in like you’re so desperate,” says Atsumu, spitting where they’re joined and watching how Hinata’s entrance flutters. He grins wildy, the erratic pace of his hips rough and harsh. Hinata gushes around him and the slap of their hips filling the room is almost enough to drive the alpha over the edge. Almost. Atsumu licks his lips, reveling in the moment, and desperately trying to calm himself. He’s only just getting started. 

He repositions his hips with a growl, determined to find that sweet spot and when Hinata lets out a sweet cry, Atsumu knows he’s got it. 

“There, right there!” Hinata cries, voice ragged and delicious. 

“Want me to fuck you right there?” Atsumu groans, watching the way Hinata’s entrance flutters around him

“Yes! God, yes Tsumu, it’s so good,” Hinata cries. Atsumu feels drunk off of Hinata, hips pistoning into the omega roughly. Hinata claws at the sheets, crying out as he comes, arms giving out under him. But Atsumu doesn’t let him catch a break, hands at the omega’s wrists and pinning him to the bed. Atsumu grinds against Hinata pushing him down till his belly is pressed against the bed and pinned beneath the alpha. 

“Ah! T-too much,” Hinata whimpers as Atsumu swirls his hips. He grins, kissing Hinata on the cheek sweetly as he gives another swirl of his hips. 

“Too much?” he repeats, “if you don’t want it, why are your hips pressing back against mine? I know you want it,”

“Tsumu,” Hinata whimpers but he doesn’t protest as Atsumu’s hips switch from swirling to thrusting. His hips are merciless as they drive into Hinata’s and each little cry he earns from the omega only serves to fire up the alpha more. Hinata’s slick gushes around Atsumu’s cock no doubt extra sensitive from his orgasm.    


“Want me to stop?” Atsumu asks and Hinata shakes his head desperately. 

“No, more, Atsumu,” He whines. 

“More? I thought it was too much,” Atsumu teases as he slows his hips. Hinata is frantic canting his hips up as his hands fist the sheets. 

“Please, more Atsumu- want you,” Hinata cries, and those words send a shiver down the alpha’s spine. 

“I got you baby, gonna make you come,” he pants as he picks up the pace. Hinata cries into the sheets, hips canting up as he spasms around Atsumu’s cock. Atsumu is practically drooling, mind going numb to anything else except the way Hinata squeezes around his girth. He moves faster now, driving down into Hinata’s heat savagely. Hinata’s hiccuping now, sputtering nonsense, and the only thing Atsumu can understand is the way he slurs the alpha’s name.  Atsumu can tell when Hinata’s come again when his entrance flutters, and his back arches lewdly as he cries. 

“There it is,” Atsumu purrs as he pulls out. Hinata is boneless as Atsumu repositions him so that the omega’s on his back. Atsumu hooks his hands behind Hinata’s knees, spreading the pliant omega so he can take a look at his work. Hinata’s eyes are teary, face flushed and even in the dim moon light, Atsumu can make out the mess on Hinata’s belly. 

“So beautiful,” Atsumu hums, pressing his arms forward to fold the omega in half. Hinata whimpers weakly as the alpha enters him again. His arms wrap around the alpha’s neck pulling him into a sloppy kiss. Hinata moans into their kiss as Atsumu rocks his hips slow and purposeful. 

“S-so full,” Hinata chokes out, and it’s through Atsumu’s sheer will that he doesn’t come right then and there. 

“You better watch that mouth,” he warns shakily before he rolls his hips again and again in short shallow thrusts. 

“You like it when I stir you up inside?” Asks Atsumu, as he licks a hot stripe up Hinata’s neck. The omega keens, nodding desperately as he clings to Atsumu like his life depends on it. 

Atsumu’s hips move expertly, swirling and rocking his hips till Hinata’s trembling, begging for release as he digs his fingers into Atsumus shoulders. Atsumu’s grin is wicked, Hinata’s sweet cries ringing in his ears. 

“You’ve been so good, I’ll give you what you want,” Atsumu groans as he moves his hips to hit that sweet spot that he knows drives the omega mad. It doesn’t take long until Hinata’s painting his own belly, legs quivering as his entrance grips Atsumu’s cock. 

Atsumu fucks Hinata through his orgasm, spreading his legs wide as he presses down further. Hinata whimpers, sensitive and exhausted. 

“Tsumu I can’t anymore,” Hinata snivels, hiccuping now as he cries. 

“Just one more baby, I know you can do it. You’re takin’ me so well,” Atsumu coos as he brushes some of the hair out of Hinata’s teary face. 

“J-just one more?” Hinata asks, eyes wide as he looks up at Atsumu. 

“Just one more, I’ll give it to you nice baby,” Atsumu croons, rolling his hips to punctuate his words. Hinata’s shivering, legs trembling as Atsumu continues. Atsumu’s hips grow sloppy as he takes in Hinata’s fucked out state. 

“So fuckin pretty,” Atsumu grunts as the coil in his belly tightens more and more. Hinata’s so close, eyes going wide as they look up at Atsumu desperately. 

“Want me to fill you up? Pump you till you can’t take anymore?” Atsumu growls, and it's his words that send Hinta over the edge, crying out as he comes. Atsumu buries his face into the crook of Hinata’s neck as he orgasms, groaning at Hinata’s sweet scent mixed with musky smell of sweat and sex. His hips stutter and Atsumu swears he blacks out for a moment as he comes inside of the omega. 

Atsumu can’t help himself as he pulls out, slipping his hand between Hinata’s cheeks to feel himself dripping out of Hinata’s entrance, hot and slippery on his fingers. He groans as he drags it across Hinata’s sweaty skin, satisfying his feral need to mark up the omega. 

Hinata’s breathless, gasping as he lays boneless on the bed. The sight satisfies something deep inside of the alpha, and he can’t help the smug grin as he lays down on the bed and pulls Hinata against his chest. Hinata hums happily snuggling closer to the alpha. 

“Feel any better?” Asks Atsumu, but by then Hianta’s already snoring softly against him. 

* * *

Normally in the morning, someone else would take over as Hinata’s escort for the day. This morning, that’s not the case. Hinata had demanded everyone stay in pairs, should there be another attack, and no one had spoken to him about relieving him of his duties the next day. Atsumu is happy to take advantage of his extra time with the omega. 

He spends the morning scent marking Hinata. The omega obliges, giggling about how Atsumu shouldn’t feel the need to mark him considering last night's events. Atsumu tries not to be embarrassed about his appetite for Hinata, and instead is just grateful that he’s indulging the alpha. Eventually, Hinata has to pry the alpha off of him so that they can bathe. Atsumu can’t remember the last time he bathed with another person, and he can’t help but feel a bit awkward when Hinata washes him. Hinata seems to enjoy humming to himself and has his hands smooth over the alpha’s muscled body. 

After breakfast, they make their way to Kenma’s office, where they’re surprised to see the rest of the Royal Crows packed in. Kenma’s at his desk as usual, a frown set on his face, probably from the number of people in his office again. Most notably, Oikawa and Iwaizumu are at the center of the room.

Silence settles in the room when Hinata arrives. Oikawa’s eyes light up despite the bags under them and he rises to his feet. 

“We were just about to send for you,” says Iwaizumi looking equally as exhausted as Oikawa. 

“We have some news for you,” Oikawa says, looking almost giddy. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing the last AtsuHina scene that I had to write another one. Writing their smut scenes comes so easy to me. I just love how possessive and needy Atsumu gets 🥺
> 
> Let me know what you guys think of the chapter!! Hope you guys liked it!! 🥰🥰


	10. The Informant (KageHina, UshiHina)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew!! Sorry this took a while to get up! I took a week off for Thanksgiving to relax and disconnect from everything (as much as I could lol). To make up for it, this chapter is a bit longer than usual. 
> 
> Also! Please pay attention to the change in the tags, there's mention of blood and some violence in this chapter!

There’s a charged feeling in the air as Hinata nears Oikawa. He looks exhausted, and the omega wonders if he’s even had a chance to sleep since yesterday. He and Iwaizumi are thankfully clean, but there is a foreign scent that lingers on them that makes the hairs on the back of Hinata’s neck stand at attention. 

Oikawa looks as if he can hardly contain himself, a proud and satisfied grin on his handsome face. His warm chestnut eyes have a glint of mischief. His broad shoulders are stretched behind him as he puffs his chest in pride. Hinata nears him, a bundle of nerves settling in the omega’s stomach. 

“I’m listening,” Hinata says, too anxious to sit, opting to stand against Kenma’s desk. 

“We can confirm yesterday’s intruder was in fact a spy sent here from Kaigan,” Oikawa starts, pacing what small space he can in the packed room. Iwaizumi gives him a frustrated look, probably annoyed with all of Oikawa’s movement. The other alpha is sitting down across from Kenma’s desk, he’s leaned back in his seat, legs spread out beneath him. 

“He’s not alone either. The spy is a part of a small group with at least 3 other members. Their goal is to gain intel and report back to their King,” Oikawa continues, eyes flitting back to Hinata, taking in his King’s reaction. Hinata’s eyes widen, and Oikawa grins in response. 

Oikawa is in his element, all eyes poised on him. He thrives under the attention, eager to share the fruits of his labor. Hinata’s not sure if he’s oblivious or unbothered by the tension building in the air at the news. The omega doesn’t take offense to the alpha’s show though. He knows full well the type of unsavory deeds they committed to gather such information. He lets the alpha thrive in this moment. 

“What kind of intel are they trying to get?” Asks Hinata, assuming the answer would be himself, and that's when Oikawa’s eyes dart to Kenma. He’s sitting at his desk, a frown set firmly on the beta’s face. He’s clearly irritated at the number of people in his study. It was already small to begin with, and it surely wasn’t designed to fit so many alphas. Unlike Hinata, he doesn’t have much patience for Oikawa’s antics, and the omega is sure that’s adding to his irritation. 

“Their main target isn't you, Your Majesty. It’s Kenma,” Oikawa purrs, the excitement in his voice unfitting for the news. Hinata knows Oikawa’s proud of himself, that there is no malice in the show he gives. It doesn’t take away from the way the news makes his knees feel weak, and like he’s taken a hit to his gut. Hinata looks to Kenma then, a surprised look in the beta’s eyes. 

“Their goal?” Hinata asks, though he knows the answer can’t be good. 

“Unclear, the only thing we could get was something about awaiting further orders,” Oikawa says with a frown, “We’re assuming they’re goal is to eventually get rid of Kenma. Why else would they be trying to tail him?”

“We doubt that they’re trying to recruit him or anything like that,” Iwaizumi chimes in, and Oikawa gives him a dirty look like he’s stealing the other’s spotlight. 

“They know he’s your biggest support,” Kuroo says, mostly to himself. Kenma’s silent, like the rest of the room. Hinata can’t seem to catch his breath, the mere idea of someone planning an attack on Kenma sending him into a panic. He could handle threats and attacks to himself, hell, he’s already survived a handful of attempts. But Kenma? His Kenma? 

“And what about the other spies? Where are they?” Hinata asks, taking slow deep breaths. 

“They don’t have a singular base,” Oikawa replies, “They’ve been gathering information for three months now,” 

“Three months?” Hinata repeats incredulously, “How is that even possible, how could we have missed them?”

Oikawa gets an excited look on his face, licking his lips before he speaks, only to be interrupted by Iwaizumi. 

“We weren't able to get any information about when they scout for intel,” He says, earning another dirty look from Oikawa. Oikawa turns to Hinata then, an eager look on his face as he grins. 

“But we know why they’ve been able to avoid us for so long,” He says, voice hushed and excited, “They have an informant, a mole,” 

Hinata’s reeling now, at a loss for words for the first time in a long time. _We’ve been so careful, how could this be?_ Hinata wonders desperately to himself. He looks to Kenma who’s also taking in this news. Hinata wants to fix this, to make everything better, but all he can think of when he looks at the beta, is how much he means to him. Hinata’s chest twists painfully at the thought. 

“That can’t be possible, who is it?” Kenma asks, no doubt just as shaken by the news. That’s when Oikawa frowns, eyes going dim as his shoulders slump. His show has come to an end. 

“Couldn’t tell, the spy bit his own tongue off then,” Iwaizumi says picking up where Oikawa left off, “I’m sure you can imagine how communicating went after that,” 

There’s silence for a moment. Everyone in the room is digesting the sudden news. Hinata feels as if he’s been punched in the gut, reeling as he tries to catch his breath. It seems unreal, how vulnerable they have been for so long. Hinata’s eyes scan the room, somber and confused looks on the faces he sees. Goshiki huffs, looking frustrated. 

“An informant…” Says Goshiki, the first to break the silence. His voice trails off as his eyes glaze over Atsumu, Aone, and Kageyama. Atsumu bristles, eyes narrowing as he takes a step towards Goshiki. His chest puffs out in a challenge as he stalks near the other alpha. 

“What are you looking at me like that for?” He says in a low growl, “You got something you wanna say?”

“Stop, we’re not doing that,” Hinata interrupts quickly. 

“I’ve personally vetted everyone in this room,” Kenma adds, “There’s no doubt that everyone here can be trusted,” Kenma’s voice is calm and even, but drips in a sort of confidence that’s hard to argue with. 

Goshiki just huffs, looking away with a frown. Atsumu runs his hand through his messy hair as he takes a calming breath. 

“We need to sniff out this informat though,” Kuroo says, crossing his arms. A handful of the other alphas nod in agreement. 

“We can’t forget about the prince either. He’ll be here soon,” Iwaizumi says. Hinata sighs at the reminder, there’s so much happening at once he feels like he’s getting whiplash. 

“I think I have an idea about how to figure out the informant,” Kenma says, “but it will require some time” Kenma looks confident, looking down at his desk as he thinks to himself. All eyes are on the unassuming beta, each one of them trustful and confident in Kenma. Hinata is no exception, relaxing as he sees the wheels turning in the beta’s mind. 

“Do you think we’ll be able to sniff them out before the Prince gets here?” Hinata asks. 

“We’ll be cutting it close- I’m not sure,” Replies Kenma. He’s still thinking, not meeting the omega’s gaze. 

“I’m worried we might be stretched too thin having to deal with the Prince and the informant,” Goshiki chimes in, “Plus I’m not much help with my injuries right now,” 

“I think we should try,” Says Kuroo 

“Me too- having an mole is leaving us vulnerable,” Adds Hinata. 

“Alright, listen closely,” Says Kenma, easily drawing the attention of everyone in the room, “We’ll have to work out the kinks, but here’s the idea…” 

* * *

The plan is simple enough. They’d gone over it again and again, so much Kageyama had memorized it perfectly. _Everything is going perfectly_ , Kageyma reminds himself. It’s been five days since they first learned of the intruder from Oikawa. Five days that Kenma’s careful plan has been carried out with perfection. Despite that, the nerves that grip Kageyama's stomach won’t seem to release. He can tell Hinata is noticing his stress, which only adds to his unsettled feeling. 

Hinata’s scent is strong today, the sweetness cloying and fogging the alpha’s thoughts. He figures his King is attempting to soothe his nerves, but it frustrates him more than helps him. They’re training at the training grounds, or at least pretending to. _It’s all a part of the plan_ , he reminds himself. The training doesn’t seem to help, especially since Kageyama can’t help but feel as if Hinata’s getting a little _too_ into it. 

“You’re distracted,” Hinata remarks before knocking Kageyama’s feet out from under him. He falls to the ground, knocking the air from his lungs. He squints up at Hinata, who’s already got his hand out to help the alpha up. 

“Aren’t you a little too relaxed?” Kageyama challenges, eyes darting around as he lets Hinata help him up. As soon as he’s on his feet his King is poking him in the forehead. It’s surprisingly painful. 

“You idiot,” Hinata grumbles, “You know for this whole thing to work, you can’t be so suspicious,” 

“ _You’re the idiot_ ” Kageyama bites back, pulling away and out of Hinata’s reach “I’m just trying to do my job and protect you,”. 

Hinata grins, looking all too amused. Kageyama stiffens when he catches a whiff of his King’s alluring scent. Hinata smells like sweet summery coconut, delicious and tempting. The alpha swallows hard, Hinata’s sweetness lingering on the back of his throat. _I bet he’s doing that on purpose_ Kageyma thinks to himself. However, Kageyama finds it harder and harder to point his frustrations toward the omega, thanks to his honeyed scent. 

“I know, you’re just a big strong alpha,” Hinata teases as he grips onto Kageyama’s wrist and pulls the alpha closer to him. Kageyama bristles, frowning down at Hinata. 

“W-would you quit?” he grumbles, trying to yank his hand out of Hinata’s grip. Hinata whines at that, opting to throw his arms around Kageyama’s neck instead. 

“Don’t be like that,” Hinata says before pulling the alpha down closer as he stands on his toes. The omega presses his lips against Kageyama’s, tongue swiping across his lips. Kageyama indulges his king, breath hitching as Hinata’s warm soft tongue swirls in his mouth. Hinata whimpers, pressing himself against Kageyama’s form. 

Kageyama can feel his face burning, the sudden affection both surprising and exciting. It’s hard for the alpha to focus with his intoxicating King pawing at him needily. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kageyama knows he should be paying more attention to his surroundings but every one of Hinata’s kisses and whimpers chip away at his will. In a last ditch effort, Kageyama pulls away, feeling breathless and light headed. 

“H-hinata- we shouldn’t do this right here. It’s too dangerous,” Kageyama says, trying to convince both himself and his King. Hinata is unfazed, snaking his hands underneath Kageyama’s shirt, and smoothing across the alpha’s skin. 

“You sound so tense,” Hinata purrs, “let me help you,” Hinata swipes his tongue across Kageyama’s neck and the alpha can’t help the groan that escapes his lips. Hinata’s scent settles around him like a fog, stronger than he remembers it ever being. 

Hinata kisses him with purpose, hands pawing and groping the alpha in a way that makes him feel weak in the knees. Hinata pulls up the front of Kageyama’s shirt, pulling away from their kiss. 

“Hold this,” Hinata says as he kneels down and begins undoing the front of his pants with quick, deft fingers. 

“W-what are you-” Kageyama is cut off as Hinata pulls down the alpha’s pants, revealing his hardening cock. Hinata hums excitedly, hands wrapping around the base as he laps up and down Kageyama’s length. 

Kageyama groans, his cock throbbing as he watches the way Hinata’s mouth takes him in. The worries of the plan and keeping an eye out dissolve as Hinata looks up at him through his lashes, mouth stretched around his cock. Hinata moans around Kageyama’s length as if the alpha were giving him the most precious gift of sucking him off. 

Kageyama can’t tear his eyes away from Hinata, eyes glued to the way Hinata shamelessly drools around him. Hinata’s mouth is warm and soft, tongue swirling along the underside of his cock. He can feel himself throbbing as Hinata swallows more and more of him. 

Kageyama has one hand fisted in his shirt, the other tangling in Hinata’s copper locks. He tries to hold himself back, but he can’t help the way his hips rut into Hinata’s mouth. The omega doesn’t seem to mind, continuing to moan around Kageyama’s cock. 

Hinata looks up at Kageyama through his teary lashes, face flushed as drool runs down his chin. Kageyama swallows, face feeling hot as he catches Hinata’s heated gaze. The omega pulls away from Kageyama’s cock with an audible _pop_ before he yanks the alpha down with him. Kageyama’s knees buckle, and he lands on his bottom, trying to gather himself as Hinata’s already shedding his clothes. 

“H-hinata-”

“I can’t help it,” Hinata whines as he straddles Kageyama, naked from the waist down, “When you push me away like that, it just makes me want you more,” he confesses 

Kageyama can’t think of anything to say, face burning as he reels from Hinata’s confession. The needy ring in his voice sends a shiver down the alpha’s spine. Hinata’s shirt is open, falling off one of his shoulders as he lines Kageyama’s length up to his entrance. Kageyama wants to protest, to tell the omega he should prepare him, but the sweet smell of slick makes the words die in his throat. He’s entranced, eyes dragging across the omega as he tries to take everything in. 

He loves the flushed look on Hinata’s face, the way his lips are still wet and swollen. His chest twists in need as he watches the way Hinata’s blush dusts down to his shoulders and chest. He aches as Hinata’s sweet, needy scent washes over him. Hinata’s expression relaxes as he sinks down on Kageyama’s length, a soft whimper escaping his lips. Kageyama groans when their hips meet, shuddering as Hinata’s heat grips around his cock like a vice. 

“So good,” Hinata groans, hips swirling so that Kageyama’s length stirs his insides. Kageyama’s hands find themselves at Hinata’s hips, thumbs rubbing circles into the omega’s hips bones. 

“Hinata,” Kageyama groans, hips rutting impatiently. Hinata smiles then, eyes wide and soft as he regards the alpha under him. 

“You want me?” he purrs as his hands settle on the alpha’s chest, “say it, tell me how you want me,” 

“F-fuck” Kageyma shudders as Hinata swirls his hips teasingly. His face burns as he looks up at the omega, “Would you just move already?” 

Hinata pouts, hips stilling as he looks down at Kageyama. A chill runs down the Alpha’s spine as he suddenly regrets his words. Hinata sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, eyes watering as he takes a shaky breath. 

“Kageyama, I-I just want you to be nice,” Hinata whimpers, fat tears suddenly rolling down his flushed cheeks. Kageyama’s stomach drops, sitting up suddenly, folding his legs criss cross as his arms wrap around the omega. 

“I’m sorry,” Kageyama mutters, stunned at Hinata’s sudden mood swing, “I want you- I promise,”

Hinata’s arms wrap around the alpha’s neck, hiccuping softly as he pulls him in close, “You promise? Tell me,” 

“I promise,” Kageyama says again, ducking his head down to pepper the omega’s neck with kisses, “I promise I want you. I wanna fill you up, and make you feel good,” 

“Kageyama,” Hinata whines, moving his hips again, “I’m sorry- I-I don’t know what’s gotten into me,” Kageyama groans, hands gripping the omega’s hips as he helps the omega bounce on his cock.

“It’s okay,” he says, every bounce knocking the breath from his lungs, “I got you- it’s okay,” 

Hinata moans loudly, pulling Kageyama’s lips to his own. Hinata openly whines into the sloppy kiss. He presses their foreheads together, breaking away from their kiss to pant as he moves his hips with more energy now. 

“I’m not a bother am I, Kageyama?” Hinata asks, voice breathless and labored. 

“No, not at all,” Kageyama assures, “you’re perfect,” Kageyama can feel the way Hinata gushes around him, whimpering at the alpha’s praise. His reaction is so strong and sudden, it makes Kageyama’s face burn. 

“Y-you feel so good,” Kageyama adds tentatively, earning a whine from the omega. Hinata’s head lulls back, arms still wrapped around Kageyama’s neck as he continues to bounce. Hinata’s scent flares around them, and Kageyama can’t help but growl eyes glued to the exposed skin at the omega’s neck. 

“F-fuck, you’re so hot,” Kageyama gorans, and Hinata cries suddenly painting their stomach as he comes. His wimpers are so soft, and sweet, and it lights a sudden fire inside of the alpha.

Kageyama shifts, pinning the omega on his back and folding his legs down on either side of him. Hinata whimpers, eyes wide as he looks up at the alpha. Kageyama’s face feels hot, skin burning as he looks down at the omega pinned beneath him. He licks his lips, a growl rumbling from his chest. Kageyama can feel the flush in his cheeks as he leans down bringing his lips to the omega’s ear. He can’t help the way his hips rut into Hinata’s intoxicating heat. 

“You’re so tight,” he praises tentatively hips moving mindlessly now, too overtaken by the sweet pleasure of Hianta’s heat to find any sort of rhythm. Hinata paws at Kageyama clinging onto him as he moans sweetly. 

“Feels so good,” Kageyama continues, “you’re so slick for me,” By now Kageyama’s hips are ruthless, rutting and humping Hinata with all his stength now. All he can think of his burying himself as deep as he can inside the omega. 

“I just want to take care of you,” Kageyama confesses, swept up into his own mindless pleasure to hold himself back now. 

“Wana protect you. Keep you safe,” he groans into Hinata’s ear, too close to coming to even be embarrassed of his own confessions. 

“Gonna come,” Kageyama warns as his hips stutter, “Want to make you mine,” he groans as he comes, shuddering as he fills Hinata’s drooling entrance. Hinata spasms around him, milking the alpha’s cock till there's nothing left to give. 

Kageyama’s breathless and shaky as he sits up. Hinata’s wide eyed, looking up at the alpha with so much unabashed affection it makes the alpha’s face burn in embarrassment. 

“Kageyama, you’re so sweet,” Hinata says softly, voice weak and exhausted. It's then that Kageyama realizes all that he’s said, and he looks away, hiding his face as he covers his mouth. 

“W-whatever,” he says before pulling out and helping Hinata to his feet. 

Hinata grins, looking giddy and satisfied, “At least now you’re not so stressed about the plan,” he says.

“Right, cause that’s why you did all that,” Kageyama says tying up his pants, he tosses Hinata his pair, “now would you put some clothes on?” 

“Don’t be so upset,” Hinata huffs, a lazy grin on his face as he dresses himself on wobbly legs, “everything is still going according to plan,” 

Kageyama is doubtful, though in all honesty he’s too tired to be bothered. As he scans the training grounds, he’s just glad that the two of them didn’t get caught.

* * *

It’s later that evening, and Kenma finds his office is stuffed full yet again. Despite his efforts to move their nightly meetings in Hinata’s office, they somehow always end up back in his office. Now there are more chairs to accommodate everyone. He glares at them, wondering who keeps bringing them to his office. Probably Hinata. 

Despite the fact that the room is cramped with alphas, Hinata’s sweet scent fills the room. He’s sitting in Kuroo’s lap, absently playing with the alpha’s hands. The beta absently wonders if he’s not feeling well, noting the light pink dusting on his cheeks.

Each of the alphas give their daily reports about what they observed or didn’t observe. Hinata doesn’t pay attention, instead opting to straddle Kurro. While Kuroo is no prude, the sudden attention makes the alpha blush lightly. 

“Hinata, would you like to give your report for today?” Kenma asks. Hinata’s sharp eyes find Kenma, no doubt noting the subtle irritated tone in the beta’s voice. Hinata nuzzles Kuroo’s chest, hiding his face. 

“Kageyama can do it,” Hinata says, voice muffled. Kageyama automatically opens his mouth to fill Kenma in, but is quieted by Kenma’s sharp gaze. The alpha closes his mouth, eyes darting between Kenma and Hinata. 

“ _Hinata_ ,” Kenma says again, this time there is no subtlety in his voice. Kuroo pats the top of Hinata’s head gently, looking a bit confused. 

“Come on, Hinata, this is important,” he says. 

“I-I know it’s important,” Hinata says, pulling away. His eyes are watery now, face flushed as he looks between Kenma and Kuroo, “You don’t have to be so mean about it,” 

Kenma’s stomach drops, standing suddenly. He feels as if he has ice in his veins, cursing himself for benign so oblivious. It should have been so obvious to him, the flushed face, the way his scent filled the entire room, his needy mood. 

“Oh shit,” Kenma says, voice breathy and in disbelief. Kuroo looks at Kenma, confused and concerned. 

“He’s about to be in heat,” Kenma says, before looking at Kageyama, “has he been like this all day?” Kageyama nods, but the way his face burns red makes up for his lack of words. The realization dawns on Kuroo, and he looks at the omega in his lap, a mix of worry and disbelief in his face. 

“W-what no I’m not, I…” Hinata trails off, the realization hitting him as he looks up at the beta, suddenly worried. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Kenma says, moving closer to comfort the omega. 

“I’m sorry, I- I lost track,” Hinata says.

“It’s alright, there’s so much going on, we forgot too,” Kuroo says, and Hinata buries his face into Kuroos chest. 

“I want Kuroo,” he says softly, and Kenma’s heart drops, knowing what Hinata means. He wants the alpha to aid him through his heat. Kruoo’s expression darkens, eyes darting to Kenma. They both know that’s impossible, especially considering their circumstances. Kenma can’t handle sniffing out the informat and preparing for the Prince alone. 

“Shouyou… I can’t. I need to be able to help Kenma with everything that’s going on,” Kuroo says gently. As Hinata protests, Kenma scans the room. To say the air around them is charged would be putting it lightly. The room is filled with their country’s most elite alphas, and they’ve just realized their omegan king is about to go into heat. 

Usually, there are preparations made beforehand, and Hinata will give his request on who he wants to aid him during his heat. Kenma immediately counts out the new recruits. There’s no way Kenma will let someone who’s never handled Hinata during a heat before do so now. Goshiki is also out due to his injuries. Kenma can’t afford to have Oikawa or Iwaizumi out in case they catch any more spies. Which leaves… 

“Ushijima,” Kenma says regarding the alpha. Ushijima doesn’t seem surprised, nodding his head as he moves across the room. If the envious glares bother him, the alpha doesn’t let it show, his broad shoulders and chest standing proud despite the change in atmosphere. 

The huge alpha kneels beside where Kuroo and Hinata are sitting. His expression softens, reaching out to gently stroke Hinata’s back. 

“Your Majesty,” he says in his warm baritone voice. Hinata lifts his head from Kuroo’s chest, teary and frowning. Ushijima’s hand snakes up Hinata’s neck, scruffing him gently. Hinata whimpers, scent flaring in the cramped room. Kenma swallows hard, Hinata’s intoxicating scent growing hard to ignore. 

“Let me care for you,” Ushijima says and Hinata nods, reaching his arms out for the alpha to take Hinata in his arms. Kenma’s thankful Hinata doesn’t try to fight the decision, though he doubted that would be the case. Ushijima is hard for the omega to deny even when he’s out of heat. 

“Oikawa, Iwaizumi, escort them,” Instructs Kenma. Once the four of them leave, everyone seems to take a sigh of relief. 

“Kageyama, could you give your report?” Kuroo asks, trying to get the meeting back on track. The younger alpha nods, filling everyone in on what he observed that day. 

“Will we still be able to pull this off without Hinata and Ushijima?” asks Goshiki. 

“We should be able to,” Kenma says nodding, “We just need to make some adjustments,” 

* * *

Once Hinata realizes he’s about to be in heat, the symptoms seem to come faster and faster, rolling in like a storm. Everything's so hot, and sensitive. Even the way his shirt rubs against his chest as Ushijima holds him is irritating. Hinata can’t help but squirm in the Alpha’s arms. The only thing anchoring him is Ushijima’s reassuring smoky scent. Ushijima scruffs Hinata again, forcing the omega to go slack against him. 

“We’re here,” Ushijima says, as once they make it to Hinata’s room. Hinata’s panting by now, flushed and sweaty. Ushijima draws a warm bath, stripping them both before stepping into the warm water. Hinata’s feverish face is pressed against the alpha’s neck. Hinata hums, the warm water a relief against his sensitive skin. Ushijima croons as his hands smooth against the omega’s skin. 

Hinata feels like he’s melting into Ushijima’s skin. The smooth expanse of Ushijima’s broad chest rumbles against the omega’s cheek as croons for Hinata. Ushijima’s heady rich scent calms Hinata, keeping him steady like an anchor. 

They soak for a while longer before Ushijima dries them off. Hinata struggles to stay upright, body feeling shaky and weak, but Ushijima is beside him every step of the way. Strong hands and able arms hold him steady, gentle words of affirmation keep him calm and relaxed. 

_I’m right here_

_You’re alright_

_I’ll take care of you_

Ushijima lays Hinata against the sheets, crooning as he holds Hinata against him. Hinata curls against the alpha, dozing off in his arms before the worst of his heat comes. 

When Hinata wakes, he’s not sure what time it is or how long he’s been asleep. All he knows is that there’s a painful ache in his belly, and a desperate burning _need_ boiling over inside of him. 

“Wakatoshi,” Hinata whimpers weakly, bleary eyes looking around in the candle lit room. The alpha stirs beside him hand cupping the omega’s face. 

“What do you need?” he asks. Hinata nuzzles into the palm of the Alpha’s hand, squirming in the sheets. He can feel the slick dripping down his thighs, breath catching as the sleepiness fades from his consciousness. 

“I-it hurts,” Hinata says, and Ushijima is moving, pinning the omega down against the sheets, mouth latching onto the omega’s neck. 

“I’ll take care of you,” Ushijima growls against Hinata’s skin spreading Hinata’s legs and settling between them. 

Hinata’s eyes roll, fingers tangling in Ushijisma’s dark brown locks. Ushijima’s tongue is hot and wet as it runs across the sensitive skin of Hinata’s neck. His back arches as the alpha sucks long and hard against his scent gland, and he can feel his slick gushing and dripping from his entrance. 

Ushijima’s mouth drags down Hinata’s neck and across his chest, hands smoothing down his sides to hook behind his knees. The alpha presses Hinata’s legs down, folding him in half. Hinata whines, toes curling as his eyes find the alpha’s throbbing length. He can feel himself clenching on nothing, encouraging more slick to trickle out of his entrance. 

“T-toshi,” Hinata whines, voice high and needy. The alpha graces Hinata with a grin, warm and affectionate. 

“Don’t worry,” He says as he lines himself up, running the tip of his cock up and down across Hinata’s entrance, “I’ll give you a good knot,” 

Hinata goes slack, mouth falling open as Ushijima’s thick cock fills him. There’s no prep needed, not during a heat. Hinata’s eyes roll, the delicious stretch of Ushijima’s girth satisfying the burning need inside of him. Ushijima goes at an aching pace, drawing out every movement, slow and measured.   
Hinata moans, swearing that he’s never felt anything so good in his life once Ushijima bottoms out. He’s babbling on and on about how good the alpha feels, needy hands pawing and drawing him close. Ushijima’s pace is steady like a drum, each thrust like a heartbeat. He pins Hinata’s legs back, spreading him nice and wide, admiring the view. 

Hinata’s scent is practically inebriating, and the alpha’s ability to stay clear headed and focused isn’t something that is lost on Hinata. He praises Ushijima, voice sweet and cloying. 

“All for you,” Ushijima grunts, brushing some of the stray hairs away from Hinata’s face. He leans back, taking Hinata’s cocklet in his hand, pumping the drooling member in time with his thrusts. Hinata comes easily, crying sweetly as he does. 

“W-want your knot, Toshi,” Hinata moans lewdly as he reaches out, hands unable to reach the alpha over him. 

“Shh, I’ll give it to you, just relax,” Ushijima urges, leaning down to let Hinata claw at him. 

“But I want it now,” Hinata pants, legs wrapping around the alpha and drawing him in closer. 

“Hmm,” Ushijima says unconvinced. He grips and folds Hinata’s legs down even more, till his bottom is lifted in the air. His hips swirl with practiced precision, pressing into the sweet and sensitive spot rooted deep inside of the omega. Hinata squirms, crying out as Ushijima’s thick cock drags across that tender spot over and over.

“Toshi, more, ah!” Hinata moans, fingers digging into the alpha’s sweaty skin. Ushijima croons, kissing the omega sweetly, a harsh difference to the way his hips rut into Hinata’s sloppy, messy hole. 

“Hah- ah- t-toshi- I-” Hinata’s broken babbles are a warning for the omega’s incoming orgams. His entrance flutters and spasms, sucking in the alpha’s girth as he paints their bellies. 

“Want my knot now?” Ushijima growls. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Hinata gasps. Ushijima straightens, moving Hinata’s legs till his ankles are on either side of his head as his hips move at full force now driving harder and deeper into Hinata’s slick entrance. 

“You’re doing so good,” Ushijima praises, eyes dragging across Hinata’s absolutely disheveled beauty, “Taking me so well,” 

Hinata glows under the praise, fisting the sheets as his back arches under the mindless pleasure. It’s not long until Ushijisma’s hips stutter, body tensing as the knot at the base of his cock swells and swells till it fills Hinata’s entrance to its limit. 

Hinata comes again as the knot fills him, legs quivering against Ushijima’s sturdy form. Ushijima groans, kissing the inside of Hinata’s ankle as he comes, shuddering as he fills the omega as much as he can. Once the alpha catches his breath, he maneuvers Hinata’s boneless figure so that he's resting against the alpha’s chest. It’s not too long after that, that the pair are asleep. 

  
  


It's a several hours before Hinata wakes up again, the full force of his heat overwhelming. Everything feels so hot, and the ache in his bones is practically crippling. He can hardly focus, every sense screaming at him from the way his scent glands throb, to the burning ache in his belly. 

Hinata can hardly see, eyes bleary in the candlelit room as he reaches out for Ushijima. He doesn’t have to look for long, the alpha’s calloused hands coming behind Hinata’s neck and scruffing him. Hianta whimpers, the alpha’s touch like a breath of fresh air, something to hang onto in the wild sea of his senses. Ushijima cages the omega under him, his tongue licking a hot stripe up Hinata’s neck. Hinata’s hands find purchase on the alpha, where he’s not sure, but he holds on as he shudders from the sheer relief. 

Ushijima croons as he continues, maneuvering Hinata until the alpha’s situated between his legs. Hinata’s hands find Ushijima’s hair, tangling his fingers in them and securing the alpha to his neck. He’s gentle, sucking and licking at the omega’s sensitive skin in a way that only comes with experience. He’s measured in his touches, knowing just how light or how heavy of a touch Hinata needs. 

Hinata can feel himself melting into the sheets as Ushijima takes control, steering the two of them through the storm. It's only then that Hinata can truly enjoy himself, once he submitted himself in his most vulnerable state to Ushijima’s capable command. 

Ushijima’s scent is heady and thick, rolling off of him in thick waves. The warm smokey scent dampens Hinata’s screaming senses, allowing him to revel in the feeling of Ushijima’s mouth on his own. Hinata’s pliant and giving, whimpering softly as Ushijima’s tongue rolls against his own. Hinata’s breath catches moaning into the alpha’s mouth as Ushijima's length presses into his entrance easily. The wetness from Hinata’s slick filling the room with lewd squelch of wet skin on skin. 

Ushijima’s thickness stretches him to his limit, stuffing the omega nice and full. Hinata gasps once their hips meet, throwing his head back for the alpha above him. Ushijima gives an appreciative growl, mouth descending on the omega’s neck and sucking nice and hard. Hinata cries, and he can feel himself squeezing around Ushijima’s girth as he slowly begins to move his hips. Just when it feels like it’s almost too much, Ushijima pulls away, straigtening himself as he begins to fuck Hinata in earnest. He has his hands at the omega’s ankles spreading his legs wide as he ruts into Hinata’s soping heat. 

Ushijima has Hinata spread like a meal, flat on his back with the smooth expanse of his vulnerable neck and belly exposed. They both know this is when Hinata is at his weakest, when he is stripped down to his most bare form. Hinata’s eyes finally adjust to the darkness, and when he looks up all he can do is admire the alpha over him. 

Ushijima’s eyes take him in, devouring every inch of skin Hinata offers up to him. He’s sweaty face flushed from effort and focus. Every thick muscle tenses and flexes, as he fucks Hinata with the perfect mix of affection and roughness. 

“ ‘sgood, feels good” Hinata slurs, as he looks up at the alpha. Ushijima grins then, handsome and affectionate as he looks down at Hinata. Ushijima’s hands move, smoothing down Hinata’s soft and vulnerable belly. It’s a show of dominance, and the pressure of his hands makes it feel as if the alpha’s cock is poking out from the omega’s stomach. One of his hands takes Hinata’s cocklet, throbbing and dripping. It doesn’t take much effort before Hinata’s whimpering, hands fisting into the sheets as he comes. 

“Very good, Shouyou,” Ushijima praises, pulling out and maneuvering the omega again. Hinata can hardly focus his body boneless and giving after his orgasm. He’s on his hands and knees, and the omega naturally presses his face into the sheets arching his back up to present himself to Ushijima behind him. 

“That’s it,” Ushijima says, voice low and gravelly. Hinata’s legs quiver and he can feel the slick from his entrance dripping down his thighs as Ushijima takes him from behind. Ushijima’s hands are at his hips holding Hinata in place as the alpha’s hips begin to move again, rough and fast. Ushijima moves with purpose, moving his hips till he hits the right angle. He knows he’s done it when Hinata cries out as his entrance grips him, sucking in his thick cock. 

“T-toshi, Toshi, Toshi,” Hinata’s panting out the alpha’s name, every thrust of the alpha’s hips knocking the breath from the omega. Hinata loses himself in the wild rush of pleasure, squirming and crying out underneath the alpha. Ushijima seizes his arms with a snarl, yanking Hinata up so that he has nowhere to run. Hinata’s crying now, hiccuping as he pants out the alpha’s name like a prayer. 

“Sit still and take it,” Ushijima pants, hips now moving at a brutal pace, “I’ll make you feel good,” he reassures Hinata. Ushijima is rough now, every smack of their hips sending a shock down the omega’s back. Hinata goes silent, body tensing as he’s suspended, dangling so close to his climax. 

It’s when he feels the first swell of Ushijima’s knot that sends him over the edge. He cries out the alpha’s name shivering as Ushijima releases him. The alpha presses himself against Hinata pinning him to the bed as he shoves his knot as deep as he can inside the omega. Hinata can feel Ushijima’s warmth filling him up, the aches in his body dissolving away with the sensation of the knot seated deep inside of him.

“So full,” Hinata says, weakly, “Feels so good,” 

Ushijima is careful as he moves them, till the pair is laying on their side, the alpha spooning Hinata. Hinata’s head rests against Ushijima’s arm, while the alpha’s other arm is wrapped around his waist. 

“How do you feel?” Ushijima asks as he smooths his hand up and down Hinata’s belly softly. Hinata shivers, an aftershock as his entrance still spasms erratically around Ushijima’s knot. 

“I feel good,” Hinata says eyes fluttering closed, body exhausted and tired. Ushijima croons, pressing soft kisses to Hinata’s neck as he continues to smooth his hand across Hinata’s body. 

“You’re doing well this heat,” he remarks and Hinata laughs weakly. What the alpha really means is that Hinata’s not panicking as much as he usually does during a heat. 

“It’s because of you,” Hinata says, taking Ushijima’s hand to press a kiss against the alpha’s skin, “Thank you, Wakatoshi,” Hinata can feel Ushijima’s smile against his neck. 

“We’ve only just begun” Ushijima purrs, “You can tell me thanks after a few more knots,” 

Hinata whines, clenching around Ushijima’s knot at the thought. If it were possible for the alpha to knot him again in that moment, he would have taken it in a heartbeat. 

* * *

It's been six days since the beginning of Hinata’s heat. Three days till the Prince is supposed to arrive. Oikawa wonders how much longer till his King will be on the other side. Last time he spent a heat with his King, it was 8 days long. He’s praying his King will be out of heat before the Prince arrives. 

Oikawa is hunched down low in the bushes, just outside of the castle. He is quiet as he stalks Kenma. It’s dusk, and the beta’s slim figure is hardly visible in the morning light. It’s cool, and the beta hugs himself as a gust of wind blows by. The beta makes his way along a covered path outside of the castle. It’s the normal route he takes to the east wing. It’s quiet. The sound of Kenma’s shoes punctuating each tense moment. Oikawa moves with slow, measured precision. He’s dressed in dark clothing, hidden under the brush as he continues to stalk the unassuming beta. 

Kenma’s alone, vulnerable in the slow cool morning. He’s just woken up, his hair a mess on his head. He yawns as he walks, continuing to hug himself. He’s oblivious to the eyes that watch him, walking slow and lazy. He keeps his tired eyes on the ground before him, not bothering to scan the area around or behind him. 

It happens in an instant. Bodies jumping from the darkness and descending on the beta. But, Kenma doesn’t scream, doesn’t gasp in surprise or disbelief. He ducks with an effortless elegance, sliding just out of the grips of the intruders. 

Oikawa’s already moving, darting out from hiding and he notices movement in the corner of his eye. It’s Iwaizumi. The sound of arrows slicing through the air sound like screams in the silence of the morning. Goshiki is the archer, hidden in the far reaches of the castle. There are grunts, the sound of flesh punctured as the force of the arrows knock the breath out of the intruders. Oikawa has one of the spies in his capable arms in a second. 

There’s a desperate thrashing, but it doesn’t last long. Oikawa’s long arm snakes around the throat of the spy, holding tight until the body in his arms goes slack. He looks up, and Iwaiziumi is in the same position as him. He’s already tying his target up, eyes scanning for the third body. Oikawa turns and finds Kenma’s on the ground, blood pooled under him as the body of a spy is over him. 

“Shit!” Oikawa growls blood running cold as he takes in the scene before him. He drops the body in his arms. Eyes looking around wildly for Kuroo. As Oikawa nears the pair, he can see the arrows peppered in the back of the intruder, he yanks the body off of Kenma, looking down at the Beta frantically. 

“Kenma? Kenma?” he calls, kneeling down as he gathers the beta in his arms.

“I-I’m fine, Oikawa,” Kenma says, “The blood is his, I’m fine,” he repeats, brandishing the blood coated knife in his hands. Oikawa relaxes, looking over at the body of the intruder that was just over Kenma a few moments ago. He’s slumped, bleeding out as he struggles to move. 

“Don’t just leave your target you idiot,” Iwaizumi huffs as he ties up the spy Oikawa knocked out and left on the ground, “What would you do if he regained consciousness and got you from behind?” 

Oikawa rolls his eyes, “That’s what you’re for Iwa-chan,” he says before looking back down at Kenma, “Where’s Kuroo?”  
“There was a fourth that ran once they realized we ambushed them. Kuroo chased after him,” Kenma says as Oikawa helps him up and to his feet, “Goshiki should be able to provide cover for him,” 

Oikawa nods, “You’re not injured are you?” 

Kenma shakes his head before grinning as he looks out where Kuroo ran off, “We got them Oikawa, we know who the informant is now,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it?!?! If you're wondering about what Kenma's plan is, don't worry! I will explain it in the next chapter! I just want to keep you all guessing! 😈 
> 
> also! We will meet the prince and find out who the informant is in the next chapter!! who will it be?? Who will be be accompanied by?!?! so much exciting stuff is coming and I can't wait!!!


	11. Prince Terushima (KuroHina)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to see who the information is!! Hope you enjoy :)

Goshiki leads the way down into the deepest parts of the castle. It’s a long, winding path, and the trip takes forever considering the four bodies they carry with him. It’s dark and damp the deeper they walk. Goshiki Isn't much help with his injury, but he does what he can leading the way with a light that casts odd shadows around them. Behind him are Kenma, Kuroo, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi. The sound of their steps and heavy breaths bouncing around them are their only company. When they arrive at their destination, they put the spies into individual cells, keeping them tied up and secure. 

“We’ll need someone to guard them,” Kenma says, wiping the sweat from his forehead, “I don’t want anyone knowing what’s in these cells,” 

Kenma’s covered in dried blood, breathing labored from all of the effort. Despite his disheveled appearance, his eyes are alight with excitement. Goshiki feels it too, after what feels like loss after loss, this is a big important win. 

Goshiki nods in agreement, “Now that we know who the mole is, should we confront them?” 

Kenma shakes his head, “We have to play this card carefully. We can’t give away our hand” He says. 

“We can still tell the council we’ve captured spies though,” Chimes in Kuroo, “We need to inform them about our final plans for how we’re handling the Prince anyways,” Kenma nods in agreement. 

“I want to wait and see if Hinata will be out of his heat before the Prince,” Kenma says, “I don’t want to make any drastic moves without him,” 

“This is all pretty shit timing, isn’t it?” Iwaizumi notes, giving a humorless laugh. 

“At least Hinata won’t have to be bothered by the Council,” Oikawa says, a dark look crossing his face. The savage look in the alpha’s eyes is enough to send a shiver down Goshiki’s spine. He doesn’t blame him though. Anyone who’s had the displeasure of sitting in on those meetings leaves with a burning hatred for them. 

“I can start the rotation for guarding,” Says Goshiki, returning to the situation at hand. 

“Let me help you,” Iwaizumi says. Goshiki wants to protest, hating the feeling of being a burden, but he knows that it’s for the best. 

Later that day, Kenma and Kuroo update the Council on the situation with the exception of the identity of the mole. They take the news about as well as they take any sort of news. At least that’s what they tell Goshiki anyway. The Alpha’s thankful that his injuries have kept him away from anything related to Council, the one positive given his situation. 

Everyone’s on edge, anxiously waiting to see when Hinata’s heat will end. Goshiki doesn’t envy Kenma and Kuroo’s position. His nerves are shot when they come up on the day before the Prince’s arrival. Finally, Hinata emerges from his heat. 

* * *

Kuroo’s palms feel sweaty, and he shifts in his seat as he waits for Hinata to begin the Council meeting. His King still has the sweet scent of his heat around him. It’s familiar and delicious. Coiled within his coconut scent is the rich dark chocolate scent of Ushijima. Hinata looks well despite hardly coming out of his heat. His face is flushed, and it looks as if he hasn’t lost any weight. 

Kuroo is worried it's too soon for Hinata to be around others, too soon for him to be in such an emotionally charged meeting after his heat. However, Hinata was steadfast and quick in his decision once Kuroo and Kenma filled him in on the situation. 

“Thank you all for coming on such short notice,” Hinata starts. His voice is low and softer than normal. Kuroo’s sure it’s from his heat. 

“As you all know, a Prince of Kaigan should be arriving tomorrow,” says Hinata. 

“Have you gotten any information on a proposal yet?” Asks one Council member

“If there is an offer, you should accept,” advises another. 

“Let’s let His Majesty finish,” Says one of the youngest council members, Kunimi. He’s a lithe beta that is one of Hinata’s supporters. He comes from a family of merchants, but his wit and smarts had him rising quickly in rank. Hinata gives him a soft smile, a gentle look in his eyes as he gives Kunimi a silent thank you. 

“One thing at a time,” Hinata starts again, “I’ve been told that everyone here has been made aware about our situation with the spies and the presence of an informant. One piece of information we got that we didn’t share with you is that we were able to determine who their target was.” 

“While we assumed the target would be His Majesty, it was revealed to be Kenma instead,” Says Kuroo, “We found out about the informant soon after we got the message of the Prince’s arrival. We weren't sure if we should attempt to identify the mole as we made preparations for the prince, but Kenma came up with a simple, but effective plan,” 

All eyes rest on the unassuming beta. Kuroo can feel his heartbeat in his throat, heat rising to his face as the nerves begin to make their home in his body. 

“Our schedules aren’t common knowledge shared with many others in the castle,” Begins Kenma, “However, Council members are almost always informed of the schedules of each of the Royal Crows. Since we knew who the target would be, we gave every member of the Council a different schedule. The key difference here, is where I was said to be,” 

Kenma is precise and even as he talks, he almost sounds bored. Every member of the room is hanging off of his every word. He knows this, and yet he handles the attention and pressure with a practiced sort of ease. 

“Once we knew where to look, it was quite simple and easy to spot the spies as they crept around the castle. We slowly narrowed down our list of suspects until there was just one person. We were able to confirm who this person was once we set up some bait, the single person they were targeting on a silver platter,” Continues Kenma. 

“So this whole time you knew who they were targeting too?” Asks one council member. 

  
“How could you keep this information from us? This is a dangerous and gross display of power,” Says another as he grows red in the face in anger. 

“Yes, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were able to identify Kenma as their target,” Says Hinata taking over, “I want to apologize for keeping such important information from you all, but we had to be as thorough as possible. Which meant we had to vet you all as well,” 

Hinata sighs, and Kuroo feels as if he’s about to burst in anticipation. He can feel the charged energy in the air. Eyes flicking from person to person, each wondering the same thing.  _ Who is the informant? _

“I didn’t want to suspect any of you, but unfortunately, our suspicions proved to be correct,” Hinata says. He turns his attention to the lithe beta to his right, one of the very few members of the Council who had ever supported the omega. 

“Kunimi, do you have anything you’d like to say?” Hinata asks. Kuroo watches as the blood drains from the beta’s face. His eyes grow wide when he realizes what his King’s question is implying. 

“W-what? You can’t possibly be trying to say I’m the informant?” He stutters, scooting back in his seat. He looks incredulous, a vein in his forehead growing more prominent.    


“You were the only one who had information of my whereabouts the other morning. You found the opportunity to strike too enticing not to act,” Kenma says. The way he speaks leaving no room for an argument. Kunimi’s eyes dart between Kenma and Hinata. 

“Your Majesty, please, I have been your supporter since my first day here!” He says, voice raising an octave, “This is ridiculous, you have the wrong person,”    


“I wish we were wrong, you have been much support to me Kunimi,” Hinata says, “It breaks my heart to realize it was all a ploy,” Kuroo can tell the emotion in Hinata’s voice is real, the expression on his face too vulnerable to all be an act. 

“A ploy?  _ Please _ , this is all wrong-” 

“You don’t have to admit to it- you won’t need to once Oikawa and Iwaizumi get done with the spies you sent to try and capture me,” Kenma cuts in, his voice like ice. 

“What are you- Your Majesty, won’t you please just listen to me?” Kunimi asks.

“Kunimi, you are relieved of your duties as a member of the council-” Hinata begins, and Ushijima makes his way toward Kunimi. Kunimi stands then, palms pressed onto the table as he pleads to his King.

“Wait! No- please just listen-” 

“You will be arrested and apprehended as you await trial for your crimes of treason and conspiricy to commit murder,” Hinata says, as Ushijima grips onto the beta. Kuroo watches as the pleading panic fades into contempt as the beta realizes the situation he’s in. There is no escape, there is no defense. Kunimi’s lips curl, eyes darkening as he looks at his King. 

“You’re a disgusting, rotten piece of trash! You shouldn’t even have such power- you are unfit, inadequate, and-,” 

“That is enough,” Ushijima growls, grip tigenening on the beta as he jostles Kunimi as if he were like a doll. Kunimi yelps, slumping in the grip of the alpha. The fiery fight within him simering down into a low burning ember. He doesn’t put up a fight as Ushijima escorts them out of the room. 

There is a beat of silence after they’ve left. To say the Council members are surprised would be putting it lightly. 

“Y-your Majesty, this is a shock,” says an older council member, the first to break the silence. Hinata nods in understanding. 

“I know, it is for me as well,” Hinata says, “While I do want to discuss more about Kunimi, I’d like to update you all about our final plans for the Prince who will be arriving tomorrow first. We don’t have much time,” 

For the first time ever, there are no words of protest as Hinata continues for the rest of the meeting. 

* * *

There’s some confusion the next day when the Prince arrives. He arrives in a party of five. Total. Usually they expect a larger party with more guards and diplomats. Kenma and Kuroo are suspicious that there may be more possibly in hiding, but Hinata puts on a happy face, warm and inviting as they await the Prince. 

They’re unsure how the Prince feels about Hinata, but if his father is any indication, he likely won’t take well to seeing an omega in such power. So, rather than having the Prince greet Hinata in the throne room, they decide to meet the prince out at the front of the castle. It’s a brisk afternoon, but without a cloud in the sky, the sun’s warmth is enough to keep the cool temperatures at bay. 

The Prince and his small party arrive on horse, and are assisted off of them by the castle servants. Hinata spots the Prince first. He’s tall and lean, with blonde hair cropped short by the nape of his neck. He’s dressed in the finest clothes, a luxurious silk blouse flutters around his leaned muscled frame. His neck is draped with golden jewelry. He even has some shimmering earrings hanging from his ears. They catch the sunlight, glimmering as he scans the area. Hinata notices the amused, playful look on his face when their eyes meet. 

“Your Majesty,” he says through a smirk when he nears, bowing dramatically, “I’m so humbled to have you personally welcoming me. I am Prince Terushima,”

“It is my pleasure Your Highness,” Hinata says, voice soft and saccharine, “I hope your travels were well,” Terushima doesn’t bother to make eye contact with Hinata, instead, his eyes rove over the Royal Crows. Each of them stand at attention, tall and proud. They’re in their formal uniforms; clad in black that contrasts with the brilliant glint of the weapons at their hips. 

Terushima grins toothily, “I’m sure it’ll be well worth it,” He says more to himself than Hinata. Hinata finds his response curious, unsure of what to make of Terushima. His acquaintances only even add more to Hinata’s questions. Three towering alpha’s are with him, and what puzzles Hinata the most is the fact that none of them are wearing the same uniform. 

The first that catches Hinata’s gaze is a dark, curly haired alpha. His clothes are clean and fit him well, but they’re nothing that would be considered even close to a royal guard's uniform. He looks aloof and uninterested by the whole greeting, brushing off the dirt from his pants as he waits patiently. Next is an equally tall alpha with curly blonde hair an inch or so shorter than his comrade. However, despite his dry expression, Hinata can tell there is a calculated nature behind those golden eyes.

Beside the pair of them is an alpha that makes up for his companion’s disinterest. This one’s red hair falls around his face haphazardly, framing his excited expression. He shifts his weight from side to side as he drags his eyes across his surroundings.

“These are my guards,” Terushima says, gesturing towards the motley crew of alphas the Prince has brought with him, “Sakusa, Tsukishima, and Tendou,” 

The alpha’s give a polite bow and Hinata greets them as if they were a proper royal guard despite it being glaringly obvious that they aren’t. 

The only one that seems to be from the same country as Terushima, is a thin freckled beta. He’s the only other member of the small group that looks dressed similarly to Terushima. The beta catches Hinata’s gaze and looks away quickly, awkwardly falling to his knees. 

“Your Majesty, I’m Yamaguchi, a diplomat of Kiagan that has accompanied Prince Terushima,” Hinata grins, reaching out his hand for the beta to take. 

“Yamaguchi, It’s nice to meet you, I look forward to working with you,” Hinata purrs, his gaze taking hold of the Beta as Hinata urges him to stand. The beta’s hand is calloused and warm against Hinata’s. Yamaguchi squirms under Hinata’s gaze and the omega has to hold back a grin. 

“I have a feeling we’ll get along very well,” Hinata says, and Yamaguchi nods feverishly mumbling out something in agreement. Hinata brings his attention back to Terushima who continues to study the area around him. 

“Well, I’m sure you are tired from your long trip. I’ll have Kuroo and Kenma show you to you’ll be staying during your time here,” Hinata says, gesturing to Kenma and Kuroo who bow respectfully to the Prince. 

“If you’re feeling up to it, we’d love to have you for dinner tonight in the grand hall,” Hinata adds before Kuroo and Kenma lead them away.    


Terushima smirks, “Sure thing Your Majesty,” he says. 

Hinata’s grin fades as they walk away, and it’s Oikawa that comes to Hinata’s side, enveloping the omega in his sweet caramel scent. 

“Do you expect them to bring up a marriage proposal tonight?” he asks, voice low and hushed. 

Hinata watches as Terushima’s frame shrinks away in the distance, “I don’t know,” Hinata says, “but we’ll be prepared for anything,” 

They were prepared for negotiations. Kuroo and Kenma made sure of it, and Hinata was confident that no matter which angle the Prince came at him, He’d know just which move to play next.

What he wasn’t prepared for, was to be stood up at dinner later that night. 

It was an intimate set up, just Hinata and Kenma at a table and Kuroo guarding the door. There are candles lit at the center of the small round table, throwing curious shadows on the walls around them. Hinata stands when the door is opened, expecting to see Terushima with his glassy eyed look and smirk on his face, only to be greeted with a wide eyed Yamaguchi with the blonde alpha, Tsukishima. 

“Yamaguchi,” Hinata greets the beta warmly, eyes looking back at the door to see if Terushima is behind the Beta. Instead, Tsukishima closes the door behind him, standing at the other side of the door with Kuroo. 

“I’m so sorry Your Majesty, r-right now Prince Terushima is-ah a-a bit busy at the moment,” Yamaguchi says face going red as he speaks. Hinata can only imagine what could be keeping the Prince busy and earn such a blush from the beta, but he decides to brush away his thoughts in favor of focusing on the beta. 

“That’s fine, Yamaguchi,” Hinata says, patting the free seat beside him, “and there’s no need to be so formal, please, call me Hinata,” 

“Oh, okay,” Yamaguchi says as he takes the seat beside Hinata. Up close, Hinata can smell Yamaguchi’s light sandalwood and floral scent. He smells like the coast, fresh air and the sunlight. Hinata can get a clearer look at his face now too. His freckles are concentrated across his nose and cheeks, and the warm color to his skin makes the omega wonder if he spends most of his time outside. 

Hinata turns to Kenma, “Since the Prince is unable to make it to dinner, I’ll relieve you for the night,” Hinata says. Kenma nods, a knowing look crossing his face before he dismisses himself from the room. 

“I’m sure you’re busy,” Yamaguchi says as he watches Kenma walk out of the room, “I don’t want you to feel as if you’re wasting your time with me,”    


“No, not at all,” Hinata says, leaning in close and resting a hand on Yamaguchi’s leg, “I’m happy you’re here. I want to get you know you better,” 

Yamaguchi opens his mouth, likely to protest again, but before he can get a word in, servers enter the room with entrees in their arms. 

“I hope you’re hungry,” Hinata says as the entrees are set before them. Yamaguchi licks his lips as he looks at the meal, the air filling with its rich and delicious aroma. 

“You’ll have to have the wine too,” Hinata says, pouring the Beta a glass, “it pairs perfectly with this dish”

Hinata watches as Yamaguchi eats, and they make light conversation as they eat. As the beta drinks more wine, the more relaxed he is around Hinata. He laughs easily, a soft light noise that Hinata finds he likes very much. 

“So how did you end up becoming a diplomat?” Hinata asks as servers take away their entrees. 

“Ah, well diplomat isn’t really my title- I’m more of a hand to the Prince,” Yamaguchi says, “He doesn’t really get along with or talk to a lot of the diplomats that have tried to work with him in the past. The King had me act as his diplomat for this trip since I’m one of the few people in the castle that get along with him,”

Hinata tries to hide his surprise, pouring another glass of wine for Yamaguchi as he moves closer to the beta. Yamaguchi is warm next to the omega, a noticeable flush around his face and neck that Hinata suspects is from the wine. 

“Oh really? That sounds like a tough job,” Hinata says apologetically. 

“No, not at all, Prince Terushima is rough around the edges, sure, but he’s actually very kind. He’s had it rough,” Yamaguchi says, a far off look in his eyes as he talks. 

“Hmm, why is that?” asks Hinata.

“Well, you know he’s the youngest alpha right?” Asks Yamaguchi.   


“No, I actually didn’t,” Says Hinata. 

“He’s always being compared to his older brothers, and he hates it. He has big shoes to fill, and his father constantly overlooks him,” says Yamaguchi, and Hinata can tell that this is upsetting to the beta as well. 

“That’s tough. My father acted similar to me, but that was because I was an omega, rather than an alpha,” Says Hinata. 

“Yes! So you know what it’s like?” says Yamaguchi, leaning in close, “He doesn’t really get along with his father at all. He’s frustrated that the King has sent him on a mission that he’s basically guaranteed to fail- Ah- n-no offense to you, Your Majesty,” 

“You’re fine, Yamaguchi. Please, call me Hinata,” Hinata says softly, reaching out to tuck a stray brown hair behind the Beta’s ear. Yamaguchi’s red face burns as he squirms in his seat. Hinata can feel his heart racing, satisfied with the beta’s reaction. 

“Okay, Hinata,” Yamaguchi says softly, looking at Hinata through his thick brown lashes. Hinata grins, leaning back to give Yamaguchi room to breathe just for a bit. 

“So is the reason why the prince has such a small company with him because the King didn’t send him with many guards and men?” Asks Hinata. 

“Kind of, there was a royal company that was supposed to escort the Prince, but the Prince hates the royal guards- they’re always spying and running to the King to report on the Prince’s actions,” Says Yamaguchi

“That sounds awful,” Says Hinata

“I know, it’s terrible isn’t it? When the Prince found out about this mission, he left a few days early, leaving the company behind. On the way here he hired some mercenaries to act as guards, but he did that mostly for my safety- not his,” Says Yamaguchi.

“For your safety?” Says Hinata. 

“Well, the Prince is very good at protecting himself, but He was worried about protecting me too,” Says Yamaguchi.

“Hmm, It sounds like he cares about you alot,” Says Hinata, softening his voice as he moves in closer. 

“Well I’m not sure about that- but I care about him alot. I feel like he can sometimes be very lonely,” Yamaguchi says, a sad look on his face. 

“You’re so kind hearted, Yamaguchi. Of course he cares about you too,” Hinata says, resting his hand over Yamaguchi’s and giving it a squeeze. Yamaguchi’s eyes widen, swallowing as he takes in Hinata’s closeness. There’s a lingering sweetness in Yamaguchi's scent now, one that makes Hinata feel warm and hungry. 

“I mean it, you’re so gentle and sweet. I can’t help but feel safe and warm around you,” Hinata says, holding onto the beta’s gaze. Yamaguchi’s eyes grow lidded as he swallows again. 

“I feel the same around you… Hinata,” Yamaguchi says, voice hardly more than a whisper. Hinata grins as he reaches out, hand gently cupping the Beta’s face. Hinata’s heart hammers against his ribs, heat rushing to his face and he moves in closer. 

“Yeah? That makes me really happy,” Hinata whispers as he gently pulls Yamaguchi closer. Everything grows warmer and warmer, a silent sort of tension building between the two as Yamaguchi lets Hinata pull him in close. Hinata can feel the beta’s racing pulse beneath his fingers, the gentle tickle of his breath on his cheek. They’re lips are just about to meet when the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupts the two. 

Yamaguchi lets out a surprised noise, jolting upright, and Hinata can feel the spell he’s cast fading away. He looks over to see the towering blonde alpha looking down at the two, an unreadable look on his calm looking face. Hinata’s not sure if he didn’t notice the Alpha’s approach because he was too focused on Yamaguchi, or if the alpha was too quiet to notice. Eitherway, Hinata knows he’s missed his chance now. 

“I think that’s enough. Yamaguchi has had too much to drink,” Says the alpha. 

“Tsukki… ,” Yamaguchi looks up at the alpha, a worried and apologetic look on his face. Hinata takes Yamaguchi’s hand, bringing the beta’s attention back to him. 

“That’s alright, I hope you had fun tonight. I really enjoyed having dinner with you, Yamaguchi,” Says Hinata. Yamaguchi blushes as he nods, standing up on wobbly legs. 

“Me too,” He says, before being ushered away by Tsukishima. 

* * *

Yamaguchi is only aware of just how much he’s had to drink when he tries to walk. Everything around him seems to spin, and for the life of him he can’t remember his way back to Prince Terushima’s suite. Thankfully, Tsukishima’s there to guide him and the beta follows him silently. He’s not exactly sure why, but he can tell the alpha’s upset with him. Eventually though, the silence between them grows too much, and Yamaguchi caves. 

“I’m sorry,” he says tentatively. 

“You’ve had too much to drink, while at a dinner with a King when you were supposed to just tell the King that Prince Terushima could not attend,” Tsukishima’s words are harsh, and the beta winces at them. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” he repeats. Tsukishima stops, turning to look at the beta. His golden eyes are alight and sharp as they bore through Yamaguchi. 

“You played right into his hands,” He says. The accusation stings and Yamaguchi feels himself shrinking under the alpha’s attention. He can’t help but think of Hinata and the gentle way he spoke to the beta. It felt as if the beta were the only one in the room as he listened. Yamaguchi can still smell the omega on him, an intoxicatingly sweet scent that made the beta feel warm and nervous. 

“What are you talking about?” Yamaguchi asks, and Tsukishima eyes narrow. 

“Don’t act dumb, It was such an obvious tactic,” Tsukishima says, and Yamaguchi can feel the anger rolling off of the alpha. Of course, he should have known it was all a ploy.

“Yeah, you’re right, why else would a King like Hinata act interested in me,” Yamaguchi says with a weak laugh, hoping to dispel the tense air around them. 

Tsukishima turns away from the beta, “That's not what I said,” He says. 

“W-what are you trying to say then?” Yamaguchi says, moving forward, trying to get a look at the alpha’s face, but Tsukishima begins walking again. 

“You’re too drunk, come on, let's just go to sleep,” Tsukishima says as Yamaguchi stretches his legs to try and keep up with the alpha. Yamaguchi’s not exactly sure how long it’s been, but he’s thankful once they make it back to their suite.

Yamaguchi peeks inside, ear out to listen to see if the Prince is still… occupied. When it sounds clear, the pair enter the suite. Tsukishima scrunches up his nose as they do. 

“It smells like them,” He says and Yamaguchi gives the apha a sympathetic look. 

“I think he’s asleep now, let's just go to our rooms,” Yamaguchi says, making his way into the suite. 

“Tadashi!” The Prince’s voice makes both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima jump. He and Tendou are dressed in robes as they approach Yamaguchi and Tskuishima. The smell of smoke and licorice fills Yamaguchi’s lungs. 

“Terushima, I thought you were sleeping,” Yamaguchi says. 

The Prince shrugs, “I was trying to wait up for you, but you took so long. I thought you were going to come right back after?” 

“Well, Hinata insisted I stay and have dinner with him,” Says Yamaguchi. Terushima’s eyes narrow as he leans in closer to the beta. 

“ _ Hinata _ , hmm?” He repeats, “I can smell him on you,” 

“Well, I was sitting next to him,” Yamaguchi says, and Terushima looks terribly amused as he glances back and forth between Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. 

“You know you smell like you’re all pent up, Tadashi,” Says Terushima. 

“Pent up? Terushima what are you-” 

“Since you gave me and Tendou the suite to ourselves, It’s only fair we do the same for you, yeah?” Terushima says as he and Tendou walk to the door. 

“Terushima, wait! It’s not like that and what about Sakusa?” Yamaguchi says

“Sure sure, Sakusa is dead asleep, trust me, you won’t wake him up,” Terushima says with a wink. 

“Wait, we’re not supposed to be leaving our suite after nightfall, remember?” Yamaguchi says, a last ditch effort to keep the Prince in the suite. 

“Yeah whatever, what are they going to do to me? We’ll just go for a little stroll, have fun,” Terushima says, wiggling his fingers as he waves goodbye. Yamaguchi sighs, hands rubbing his face as he tries in vain to clear his head. The air feels tense and awkward now around Tsukishima. Yamaguchi stares at his feet, too scared to look up at the alpha. 

“I’m-” 

“Don’t be sorry,” Tsukishima says, and Yamaguchi jumps when he feels the alpha patting his head, “Just go to bed, don’t worry about it,” 

Yamaguchi sways on his feet, as he watches the alpha disappear into his own room. His chest feels tight, and his head feels fuzzy. Taking the alpha’s advice, the beta decides its best to just go to sleep and clean up the mess he’s made tomorrow. 

* * *

“We’ll have to meet with Kenma about the dinner, I’m sure he’s dying to know what’s going on right now,” Hinata says as he and Kuroo leave the grand hall. Kuroo leads them onto a covered pathway that’s outside. The cool air is a sweet relief from the feverish feeling Hinata’s had on his skin throughout dinner. His head is still buzzing from the adrenaline, and the sweet taste of Yamaguchi’s scent on his tongue. 

“Hmm, let’s take the long way through the garden first,” Kuroo says, “Kenma can wait. It’s been a while since I’ve had you to myself,” 

Hinata gives the alpha a sideways glance, raising an eyebrow as he follows, “If Kenma gets mad I’ll blame you,” 

“I should hope so,” Kuroo says, giving the omega a toothy grin. The garden is a sprawling labyrinth, and the deeper the pair walk through the garden, the taller and taller the bushes and plants grow around them. 

“I wonder what kept the prince occupied,” Kuroo wonders aloud, as they continue to walk. Hinata shrugs. 

“Who knows, could have been anything,” Hinata says, “We struck gold tonight either way,” 

“You don’t think it was a strategy?” Kuroo asks 

Hinata gives the alpha a questioning look, “Do you?” 

“Not really,” he says. 

“You know, I kind of like Yamaguchi,” Hinata says, “He’s too honest to execute a strategy like that,” 

They’ve slowed walking, and Hinata’s eyes have adjusted to the dim light that the moon has provided. Kuroo has an unreadable expression on his face, but his scent flares around him. Where Yamaguchi is refreshing and sweet, Kuroo is spicy and intoxicating. Hinata can already feel himself folding under Kuroo’s influence. 

“Hmm I could tell, given how you threw yourself on to him,” Kuroo says, and Hinata can tell there is more than just a teasing glint to his voice.

“I couldn’t help it,” Hinata purrs, “He’s too cute and sweet to resist,” Kuroo’s eyes narrow, and his hand snatches the omega’s face in his hand. Hinata’s eyes grow wide, knees feeling weak as he looks up at the handsome alpha. 

“You're a terrible tease, you know that?” Kuroo asks, voice low and tense. There’s a heated look in his eyes that makes heat pool in the omega’s belly. 

“Tetsurou-” The alpha catches Hinata’s lips with his own, feverish and bruising. Hinata can only whimper against him, hands fisting into his clothes as Kuroo makes his feelings known. 

“You know, I can still smell your heat on your skin,”Kuroo says, trailing his mouth down to the omega’s neck. His breath his warm against Hinata’s skin, sending a shiver down the omega’s spine, “I can still smell Ushijima and that  _ sweet _ beta on you,” Hinata grins at the words, Kuroo’s cinnamon and apple scent making Hinata’s head feel light and dizzy.

“Don’t tell me, you’re jealous?” Hinata asks lightheartedly, pulling away to catch the Alpha’s gaze. Kuroo’s eyes are alight in the night, a dark look on his face as he closes the distance between them. 

“I want you,” He purrs, one hand slipping under the back of Hinata’s robes, the other curling around the omega’s vulnerable throat. His voice is low and serious, and Hinata’s heart begins to thud in a mix of excitement and apprehension. 

“W-wait right here?” Hinata asks, hands at the alpha’s chest as Kuroo’s mouth finds Hinata’s neck again. Hinata’s head feels like it’s full of cotton. It’s so hard to focus on anything except the way Kuroo’s tongue works Hinata’s scent glands. 

“Shouyou,” Kuroo groans, licking a hot stripe up his neck, nibbling on Hintat’s ear lobe. Hinata’s flushed, everything feels so hot and feverish.

“H-hold on,” Hintata says, voice sounding weak and breathless, “we can’t right here in the middle of the garden,” 

Kuroo grins, “Don’t act shy now,” he says before hauling the omega in his arms. Hinata gasps, legs wrapping around the alpha’s waist, arms holding onto his shoulders. Kuroo takes the pair deeper into the garden, where it’s quiet and secluded. His mouth is on the omega’s, reminding Hinata of just how well he knows him. Hinata can't help the way his hips rut against the alpha’s abdomen, hungry for any sort of friction to relieve him. 

“Still, Kuroo- this isn’t a good idea, not with the Prince here,” Hinata says in a final attempt to stop, though he can feel his own will crumbling away, and giving into Kuroo’s overpowering, heady will. 

“Fuck the Prince,” Kuroo growls, “I want you now,” His words make Hinata throb, planting a needy seed deep inside of him. 

The alpha unceremoniously puts Hinata down onto the soft grassy ground. Kuroo takes Hinata’s face into his hand, a hungry look in his eyes. 

“Get on your knees,” he says, voice low and gravely. Hinata drops to his knees, heat pooling in his belly, mouth drooling as he watches the alpha undo his pants. 

“Remind me what that pretty mouth feels like,” Kuroo purrs, and as soon as the Alpha’s cock is free, Hinata’s hands and mouth eagerly take his length. Kuroo throbs in Hinata’s hands, as the omega’s mouth runs up and down the alpha’s cock. Hinata’s drooling as Kuroo’s warm earthy scent fills his lungs and mouth. 

“That’s it,” Kuroo coos affectionately, hands carding through the omega’s copper locks. Hinata moans as his lips wrap around Kuroo’s cock, drool dripping down his chin as he works his mouth up and down. Kuroo is heavy and warm on Hinata’s tongue. Every inch of him tastes rich and delicious, an earthy undertone to his usual cinnamon scent. Hinata glances up at the alpha as he works his mouth on his length. Kuroo’s face is flushed, lips parted as he looks down at the omega with hungry eyes. Hinata can feel him throbbing against his tongue. 

Kuroo groans as Hinata hollows his cheeks, the alpha’s hips growing more and more impatient as they rut into Hinata’s warm mouth. Hinata relaxes under Kuroo’s touch, jaw going slack as the apha’s hips roll deeper and deeper into Hinata’s mouth. 

Hinata’s throat burns, eyes tearing up as his nose is buried into the trim hairs of Kuroo’s groin. The taste of the alpha’s precome on his tongue and the alpha’s low moans of pleasure go right to Hinata’s cocklet. Hinata squirms as he can feel his slick dampening his clothes, his clothed cocklet uncomfortable now. Kuroo takes his time, a soft laugh falling from his lips as he caresses Hinata’s cheeks. 

“I miss this,” he confesses softly, hips pushing his length into Hinata’s giving mouth over and over. The sloppy sounds fill the air around them. Hinata can’t help but feel lewd and exposed, which only serves to escalate his arousal. 

Hinata’s lungs ache, throat feeling raw and abused, when Kuroo finally releases him, yanking the omega’s head off of him. Hinata’s gasping as he looks up at Kruoo. The alpha’s panting as he looks down at Hinata with a starved expression on his handsome face. 

“Turn around, let me help you out of those clothes,” Kuroo says crouching down. Hinata’s eager to present himself, loosening his clothes as he does. The ground is soft, and there’s a faint floral scent from the flowers around them. Hinata can smell grass and soil as he presses his face down and arches his back towards Kuroo behind him. 

“Look at how wet you are,” Kuroo remarks as he helps the omega shimmy his clothes down to expose his ass. Hinata whimpers as his cock springs free from its confines, shuddering in relief. The cool air cools Hinata’s feverish and exposed skin. Kuroo doesn’t bother to undress Hinata fully, hands already diving into the omega’s warmth as soon as he’s exposed. 

“T-tetsurou,” Hinata groans, arching his back as he presses his face against the soft grass beneath him. 

“Feeling needy?” Kuroo asks as his fingers drag along Hinata’s insides. Hinata presses back against the alpha’s touch, hungry to feel more. 

“Please, Tetsurou,” Hinata begs softly, sighing in relief when he can feel the tip of Kuroo’s length kissing his entrance. 

“Anything for you,” Kuroo purrs as he presses inside of the omega’s slick entrance. Hianta keens, fingers digging into the grass as he feels as if he’s being split open. Kuroo’s girth stretches and burns in a way that makes the omega go mad. His cocklet throbs, eyes rolling as he pants the alpha’s name. 

“So fuckin tight,” Kuroo pants, stilling his hips as he bottoms out. Hinata’s breathless, body spasming around the intrusion, desperately adjusting around Kuroo’s girth. His rough hands smooth under Hinata’s clothes, resting on the omega’s hips before he slowly pulls away. 

“‘Sgood,” Hinata slurs. Kuroo’s hips fall into a steady rhythm, the sound of skin on skin is all Hinata can focus on. Hinata jumps when he feels Kuroo’s hand around his cocklet. The relief brings tears to his eyes as he whimpers at the alpha’s touch. Kuroo works Hinata skillfully, pumping his fist in tandem with the steady rhythm of his hips. It’s not long until Hinata’s coming undone, legs quivering, stomach flexing as he comes into Kuroo’s hand. 

“Good,” Kuroo praisises, returning his hand to Hinata’s hips, blunt nails digging into his skin. Kuroo’s pace turns rough, moving with purpose as he pulls Hinata back down onto his cock roughly. Hinata sobs into the grass, spasming around Kuroo’s cock erratically. He whimpers weakly, exhausted and oversensitve after his orgasm. Hinata knows what Kuroo wants, knows exactly what he’s trying to do, but it doesn’t serve to prepare him any better. 

Hinata cries when Kuroo finds it, that sweet, sensitive spot inside of him. The omega’s fingers dig into the ground as his body lurches forward out of reaction, but Kuroo’s grip is like steel. 

“You can take it,” Kuroo huffs, hips working the omega mercilessly now. Hinata’s scrambling now, legs quivering as he cries into the grass. 

“You’re so close I can feel it,” Kuroo growls, grunting with every rough thrust inside of the omega. 

Hinata cries, babbling nonsense as every rough thrust Kuroo gives him sends a shock down his spine. The coil in his belly tightens and tightens till finally he’s shuddering, gripping Kuroo’s length like a vice grip as he comes. Kuroo’s hips stutter then, and Hinata groans as he feels Kuroo’s warmth painting his insides. 

Hinata’s ears are ringing, vision blurry through tears as he feels his body coming down from the high of his orgasm. Kuroo’s no better, body practically slumped over Hinata’s as he makes no move to remove himself from the omega. Hinata doesn’t mind, all of his energy focused currently on catching his own breath. He can hear Kuroo’s own labored breath over him. 

Then, there’s a rustle, one that’s much too close and too loud for comfort. Hinata freezes and he can feel Kuroo doing the same as he wraps an arm securing Hinata closer to him. It feels like there’s ice in his veins as they wait, but there’s only silence and the faint smell of smoke that greets them. After a few more moments of silence Hinata sighs, and Kuroo finally removes himself from the omega. 

“I thought we were going to be caught there for a second,” Hinata says as he stands up and dresses himself. Kuroo laughs softly. 

“Who’s to say we weren’t?” He says jokingly, and Hinata playfully hits the alpha. 

“This is all your fault,” Hinata says, “You know Kenma’s going to be furious,” 

“It was worth it,” Kuroo says as they make their way through the garden. 

“Let’s see if you say that after we make it to his office,” Hinata says with a grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and what what your guess is for what will happen next!! I have to say I had SO much fun writing Hinata and Yamaguchi this chapter!
> 
> I also want to apologize for taking so long to update!! After the last chapter, I had final projects due, a certification exam so that I can get my certification to teach, and THEN after that was a whole ton of Christmas craziness! I'm already working on the next chapter so that hopefully it won't be so long between updates! Thanks again for all of your lovely support and comments. I wish there was a way to communicate to you all how much it really does mean to me 🥺❤️🥺❤️


	12. The fake diplomat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very Yamaguchi centered chapter, hope you all don't mind!

Yamaguchi can’t remember what led up to this. All he can focus on is the familiar metallic smokey scent that curls around him. Terushima’s hands are gentle as the snake under his shirt. The cool metal of the jewellery along his fingers sending shivers up the beta’s spine. He’s in the Prince’s lap, a buffet of delicious food for breakfast before them, but the Prince’s appetite this morning is more of the carnal type. 

Yamaguchi’s head lulls back, resting onto the Prince’s shoulder as Terushima’s mouth finds Yamaguchi’s scent gland with practiced ease. A swirl of his tongue earns a breathy wine, and Yamaguchi can feel the Prince’s pleased grin against his skin. 

“Doesn’t he have the prettiest moans?” Terushima asks, and Yamaguchi knows who the question is for. He can’t bring himself to look up at the alpha sitting across from them. All Yamaguchi can see is Tsukishima’s frame in the corner of his eye. 

“Come on, let's hear more,” says the Prince, running his hands up Yamaguchi’s sides, revealing more of the soft warm skin of his belly. 

“Y-Yuji,” Yamaguchi wines, as his fingers brush against his chest, teasing his nipples, but never giving enough to really satisfy the beta.

“Hmm?” Asks the prince, moving his mouth to the other side of Yamaguchi’s neck, “Tell me what you want  _ Tadashi _ ,” Yamaguchi keens, face growing hot as the Prince’s hand moves lower, palming the beta’s clothed erection. 

“W-wait,” Yamaguchi whines, breathy and soft, “We can’t,” 

“We can’t?” repeats Terushima, “Why not? We’ve done it before. So many times in so many different ways. Remember the last time? When you were shaking and crying? You loved it,” 

Yamaguchi’s face is burning, he knows the words aren’t meant for him, they’re meant for Tsukishima. They’re teasing and taunting, showing off how many times he’s taken beta. It makes Yamaguchi’s head spin, drunk on the Prince’s familiar scent. 

“Cause… ,” Yamaguchi starts, struggling to make his mouth work right. He hears a soft laugh behind him. 

“Isn’t he so cute?” Asks the Prince, continuing to palm Yamaguchi’s clothed cock, “I’ve hardly touched him and look at how dumb he gets. Come on, Tadashi, tell me why can’t we have some fun,” 

The way the Prince plays with the beta leaves him feeling dizzy and light. It’s tempting to give in to the Prince’s touch. Yamaguchi knows just how good his Prince makes him feel and he’d be lying if the idea of Tsukishima watching didn’t make the situation that much more alluring. 

Yamaguchi can smell him too, the soft magnolia curling around him from across the table. Yamaguchi can feel the alpha’s gaze on him, he can feel the heated tension building and building. He wants to give in, but then their eyes meet, a heated sultry look in Tsukishima’s usually cool and calm eyes. 

_ You played right into his hands _

There’s a rush of shame and embarrassment, a deep rooted sort of self consciousness that makes Yamaguchi suddenly want to hide. He shrinks away from Tsukishima’s gaze, sobering up from Terushima’s attention. 

“W-we agreed to s-spar today with Hinata,” says Yamaguchi, shoving down his shirt, with one hand and pushing Terushima’s hand with the other. 

“Hmpf,” The Prince huffs, but doesn’t push the beta further, when Yamaguchi pulls himself off of the Prince’s lap. 

“We shouldn’t keep him waiting, it’ll be rude,” Yamaguchi says, eyes planted firmly onto his feet. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Says Terushima as he gets to his feet and straightens his shirt. He presses his lips to Yamaguchi’s cheek. It’s a chaste kiss, one that’s not meant to fuel any sort of burning hunger, but rather to soothe and calm. It’s a small gesture, but it’s enough to make Yamaguchi’s chest squeeze in a way that only his Prince has a knack of doing. 

Yamaguchi wants to say something, anything to reassure Terushima that his sudden denial wasn't because of something he did, but before the beta can say anything Sakusa's domineering figure enters the room, drawing the attention away from the beta. 

“Are we leaving now?” he asks, and the Prince sighs. 

“Yeah, I guess. You coming, Tsukishima?” Asks Terushima

The blonde alpha looks unbothered, finally taking a bite from his otherwise untouched plate, “Not in the mood,” is all he says. 

Yamaguchi wants to say something, anything to ease the odd sort of tension that’s suddenly filled the room. The words die in his throat when he takes a good look at the alpha. Tsukishima is tall, with broad shoulders and a head of blonde curly hair. His golden gaze is fixed on his plate, and Yamaguchi watches as the muscles in his jaw flex. There’s an uncomfortable feeling in the beta’s stomach, one that reminds him of how handsome Tsukishima is, and how painfully dull he feels in comparison. 

“Come on, Yamaguchi,” Says Terushima as he holds the door open for the beta. 

“Oh! Yes, sorry!” says Yamaguchi as he hurries to leave.

* * *

The air is cold and dry, and Yamaguchi hugs himself as he watches Hinata and another alpha spar on the training grounds. The sun is hung up high without a cloud in sight. There’s a slight breeze that rustles every once in a while, but other than that, it’s a calm and beautiful day. Grunts and hollers ripple through the cool air as the Royal Crows and Hinata spar together. Yamaguchi is surprised to see Hinata in the mix, but no one else in the Royal Crows seems to think it’s odd. 

Terushima, Sakusa, and Yamaguchi are ushered towards a benched area by Kenma. It’s closer to where Hianta is sparing, allowing them a closer look at the omegan King. Hinata moves through the air like he was made for it, dodging and pivoting as if it were as easy as breathing. His copper hair is a mess around his sweaty, dirt covered face. Despite his disheveled appearance, Yamaguchi still can’t peel his eyes away. entranced under the spell that Hinata seems to pull him under with just his presence. 

The alpha Hinata is sparing with is equally as graceful. His blonde hair is wavy and messy. He’s tall and broad, and thick with muscle. There’s a sort of confidence in the way he moves, a serious yet playful look in his eyes. His tongue is out, licking his lips as they spar. Yamaguchi can’t tell if it’s on purpose or an unconscious tick. 

“Is this your first time watching an omega spar?” A voice cuts in drawing the beta’s attention away from Hinata. It’s Kenma, the only other Beta around aside from Yamaguchi himself. 

“Oh, yes, I guess it is,” Yamaguchi says, “Hinata is surprisingly athletic,” 

Kenma’s gaze sends a shiver up the beta’s spine. Despite how unassuming Kenma seems, there is an undercurrent of something dangerous that makes Yamaguchi uneasy around him. 

“Who’s Hinata sparing with?” Asks Terushima, from the other side of Yamaguchi. 

“That is Atsumu, he’s one of the newer members of the Royal Crows,” Says Kenma. 

“He’s got a unique fighting style,” Says Terushima, a familiar glint in his eyes as he watches the other alpha. 

“Before he came to us, he worked as a sellsword. He’s travelled many places and likely adopted various parts of different fighting styles he’s encountered,” Replies Kenma. 

“Yeah, certainly looks well traveled to me,” Says Terushima with a grin before he gets up on his feet and stretches. Yamaguchi watches curiously as the Prince approaches the training grounds. 

“How about we switch things up, yeah?” asks Terushima, interrupting Hinata and Atsumu. Hinata grins, easy and warm. 

“Sure thing, you want to spar with me?” he asks, and Terushima’s eyes slide over to Alpha beside Hinata. 

“I was actually hoping I’d get to know Atsumu a bit more,” he says, and Atsumu frowns. 

“Sure, of course,” Hinata says, as he walks away from the training grounds. Yamaguchi is nervous as Hinata approaches the bench, memories of his dinner with the omega flooding his head. Hinata’s sweaty and dirty, and yet the sweet smell of coconuts rings true through it all. His eyes meet Yamaguchi and they soften as the he nears the beta. 

“Hi Yamaguchi, I didn’t know if you’d be here today,” Hinata says as he takes a gulp of water. Yamaguchi nods, feeling blood rush to his face as Hinata’s eyes rove over the beta. 

“Yes, I’ve always enjoyed watching the Prince train,” Yamaguchi says. 

Hinata cocks his head to the side, “Is that so? I’m glad to see you here though. I was worried I scared you away at dinner,” 

Yamaguchi’s not sure what to say so he laughs softly, swallowing as Hinata takes the seat next to him. Sakusa shifts his weight as he stands beside the pair. Yamaguchi wonders what the aloof alpha is thinking. Does he think Yamaguchi is being played like a fool? What does he think of the attention Hinata gives the beta? Having the other alpha within hearing range makes Yamaguchi feel self conscious, but Hinata doesn’t seem to mind. 

“Were you watching me earlier?” Hinata asks, a smile curling onto his lips. There’s a playful glint in his eyes that makes the beta nervous. 

“Yes, I was really impressed. You’re amazing,” Yamaguchi says. Hinata blinks then, heat rising in his cheeks as he breaks out into a wide grin. He leans forward, reaching out to grip Yamaguchi by the arm. 

“Really? You think so?” Hinata asks, and Yamaguchi is suddenly overwhelmed by the omega’s scent. The aura around Hinata is warm and inviting, and Yamaguchi finds it hard not to want to lean into his touch. 

“Yes, of course. I-I’ve never seen an omega train like that before,” Yamaguchi says, “I’m pretty sure you could beat me up easily,” 

Hinata laughs at that, “I’d never hurt you, Yamaguchi,” He says, eyes softening as he tilts his head to the side, exposing his neck. 

Yamaguchi’s eyes can’t help but dart down to the soft looking skin there. There are fading bruises and marks along Hinata’s neck, and Yamaguchi’s mouth waters as he thinks about his own mouth there. He wonders if Hinata would taste as sweet as he smells, what sort of noises Hinata would make if he left his own mark on the omega’s soft neck. Yamaguchi’s attention is so focused on Hinata he doesn’t notice the sparring match between the Prince and Atsumu escalating. 

“Hey, what the hell is your problem!” Growls Atsumu, drawing Yamaguchi’s attention away from Hinata. Atsumu’s red in the face, pinning the prince down with more force than anyone would consider using for a simple sparring match. Yamaguchi’s heart drops, a rush of adrenaline like ice in his veins. He can’t see the prince’s face well from where he’s sitting. The prince mumbles out some response, and Yamaguchi strains to hear. 

“I don’t want to fucking hear it,” Atsumu growls, lifing the prince’s torso up by the collar before slamming him back on to the ground. There’s a beat of silence, then suddenly everyone’s moving. Sakusa is stretching his legs, hand at his hilt. Royal crows are jumping into action. Some are headed towards the pair at the training grounds, while others have Sakusa in their sight. Yamaguchi feels light in the head, body moving before he can think. He’s scrambling, not sure if he’s trying to stop Sakusa or help him get to the Prince. 

“ _ Atsumu _ ,” A voice cuts through the chaos. There is a heavy weight behind the voice, one that makes everyone stop in their tracks. Even Sakusa is frozen in place. It takes Yamaguchi a moment to realize it’s Hinata. The omega is still sitting on the bench, a serious look on his usually gentle face. He stands without a word, slowly making his way towards Atsumu and the Prince. Yamaguchi feels as if he’s looking at a completely different person. 

There’s power in his shoulders, confidence in his feet as he moves. His chin tilts up as he regards Atsumu, and Yamaguchi watches the color drain from the alpha’s face. Atsumu scrambles off of the Prince, kneeling with his head bent forward. 

“Your Majesty, please forgive me,” Atsumu says as Hinata moves closer to him. Terushima groans as he gets up on his feet, patting himself down. Even the Prince is serious as Hinata nears them, his usually smug grin absent from his face.

“Prince Terushima, I’m so sorry,” Hinata says. The Prince only nods, shifting his weight uncomfortably. Atsumu’s shoulders seem to shrink when Hinata’s gaze settles back onto him. 

“Atsumu, look at me,” Hinata says, and the alpha does as he’s instructed. Yamaguchi watches as the Alpha stares up at Hinata in a mix of fear, adoration, and awe. His eyes are wide and pleading, every sign he gives off is screaming in submission. Yamaguchi is stunned, he’s never seen a sight like this before. Hinata reaches out hand cupping the Alpha’s face with a gentleness that feels too intimate to watch. 

“Remember that your actions are a reflection of myself. If you disgrace me like this again, there will be consequences. Do you understand me?” Unlike the gentle touch he gives the alpha, Hinata’s voice is cold and stern. Yamaguchi shivers, a thrill of fear running down his spine. 

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Atsumu replies.

“I think that is enough for today,” Hinata says, “Prince Terushima, I would love to have you for dinner tonight to discuss more diplomatic matters, but I understand if you’d rather not tonight,” 

Prince Terushima nods, an unreadable look on his face, “I’ll think on it and let you know,” he says.

* * *

Hinata isn’t surprised when Terushima declines the offer to attend dinner. He is, however, surprised when Yamaguchi tells him he’d like to still have dinner with the omega. Hinata takes the opportunity to create a more intimate environment, asking if Yamaguchi would mind discussing some diplomatic topics over dinner in his office.

“I’m really happy you’re here with me tonight,” Hinata says when Yamaguchi arrives. Aone stands outside the door as a guard. This time, Tendo is escorting Yamaguchi and he follows suit, leaving Hinata and the beta alone in his office. Hinata can smell the nerves coming off of Yamaguchi, a heavy note mixed in with his normally light and airy scent. 

Hinata’s office is rarely used, but is still filled to the brim with books and papers. There’s a fire lit in the moderately sized office that keeps it warm on chilly nights like tonight. Their dinner is nothing special, something warm and delicious. There’s no wine tonight, a purposeful choice made by Hinata.

“I hope Terushima isn’t too upset with us from the antics earlier today,” Hinata says as they sit next to each other at a small table by the fireplace. Yamaguchi’s soft beachy scent wraps around Hinata as he settles next to the omega. He looks delicious bathed in the fires warm light. His brown hair is combed neatly, and Hinata wonders if the beta purposefully cleaned up for their dinner together. The thought makes Hinata’s stomach flip in excitement. 

“No, not at all,” Yamaguchi says, “I have a feeling he’s avoiding the real reason why he’s here,” 

“And what is the real reason why he’s here?” asks Hinata. Yamaguchi shifts in his seat with a look on his face that makes Hinata wonder if the beta really meant to say what he did. Hinata takes Yamaguchi’s hand in his. 

“I’m not going to be mad at you, Yamaguchi,” He says. Yamaguchi nods, ears going red as he looks away from the omega. 

“It might be hard for you to believe,” Continues Hinata, “but I want everyone to benefit from any sort of agreement that’s made between our countries. I’m not your enemy, Yamaguchi,” 

Yamaguchi turns back to Hinata with a surprised look on his face, “Of course, I -We don’t see you as an enemy. It’s just….” Yamaguchi trails off then, eyes growing distant as if lost in thought. Hinata is patient, thumb caressing the outside of Yamaguchi’s hand. 

After a quiet moment, Hinata prompts Yamaguchi with, “It’s just what?” 

Yamaguchi swallows again before he speaks, regarding Hinata for a second, “Well, h-he’s supposed to give you a marriage proposal,” says Yamaguchi and Hinata nods at the unsurprising news. He keeps his demeanor calm and neutral, not wanting to do anything to upset or startle the beta. 

“I figured that’s what it was,” Hinata says with a small sigh, “Do you know why Prince Terushima is avoiding bringing this up?” Yamaguchi shrugs, and he seems to begin to loosen up around Hinata. 

“I think he’s trying to make this visit last as long as he can, you know, time away from home,” he says and Hinata nods again, eyes trained on Yamaguchi, hanging off of his every word. Despite himself, Hinata can’t help but indulge himself. He takes deep breaths of Yamaguchi’s sweet airy scent, stealing soft touches where he can. 

“I understand,” Hinata says, “But eventually we’ll have to discuss this, and the sooner we do, the more time we have to negotiate, right?” 

“I-I don’t think Prince Terushima would be happy no matter what is negotiated,” Yamaguchi says.

“Why?” Asks Hinata. Yamaguchi tugs at the collar of his shirt, shifting in his seat again. 

“I’m not sure if I should say,” Says Yamaguchi. Hinata tilts his head to the side, revealing the soft skin of his neck. His heart beats excitedly when Yamaguchi’s eyes dart down and drag over Hinata’s exposed skin. Hinata gently caresses Yamaguchi’s hand, eyes going soft when he catches the beta’s worried gaze. 

“Please tell me,” Hinata says, voice soft and low, “Trust me,” Yamaguchi leans in closer to the omega. Whether on purpose or not, Hinata’s not sure. 

“Prince Terushima’s tastes in partners… is considered taboo in our country,” Yamaguchi says quietly, and Hinata can feel the corners of his mouth curling up. 

“Well, I can tell you, I have some experience with people considering my actions taboo,” Hinata says, and Yamaguchi’s eyes soften. 

“I know,” says Yamaguchi, “But, you have to understand for him, it doesn’t matter. He won’t be happy with any sort of marriage with an omega,” 

Hinata can feel his face growing warm, an ember of want slowly lighting in him. He knows he should steer the conversation responsibly, these are important matters being discussed. But, all he can seem to focus on is Yamaguchi. The gentle tenor of his voice, his care and thoughtfulness of those around him. His trusting nature, his handsome face littered with freckles. 

“Well, just because someone is married doesn’t mean they can’t have other partners, right?” Asks Hinata as he moves in closer. Yamaguchi’s eyes are glued to the omega, and it makes Hinata feel a rush of power and excitement. Yamaguchi doesn’t pull away from Hinata’s closeness. His eyes grow lidded, as his light beachy scent flares around them. 

“I- I guess so,” Says Yamaguchi softly. 

“Take me for example, I have many lovers, and it’s not as if once I get married I will suddenly change as a person. I’ll still have the same desires,” Says Hinata leaning in even closer now. Yamaguchi’s face blushes, but he stays in place again. Hinata can feel his heartbeat in his ears now, the want in his belly growing more and more. 

“What about you? What do you want?” Asks Hinata, voice hardly over a whisper. 

“I-I don’t know. What do you want?” Asks Yamaguchi, as his face grows red. 

Hinata grins, eyes lidded as he leans in closer, “Right now? I want you,” Hinata breathes. 

“Me?” Yamaguchi asks. Hinata swallows, one hand tugging the beta closer by his shirt, the other cradling Yamaguchi’s face. 

“Mhmm,” Hinata hums as he slowly pulls Yamaguchi’s face till they’re mere inches apart. Hinata can feel the warmth radiating off the beta. Yamaguchi’s hands anchor themself onto Hinata, clammy and warm. One rests on Hinata’s hip, the other wraps around the wrist of the hand Hinata has cradling Yamaguchi’s face. 

“Is this okay?” Hinata asks, “Can I kiss you, Yamaguchi?”

Yamaguchi opens his mouth, but no words come out. Instead, he squeezes his eyes shut before giving a nod. That’s all Hinata needs before his lips are on the beta’s, eager and hungry. Yamaguchi is just as eager, lips moving in tandem with Hinata’s easily. His lips are warm, and the soft moan he releases allows Hinata’s tongue to swirl into the beta’s soft, warm mouth. Hinata learns that Yamaguchi tastes as light and sweet as he sounds. Yamaguchi’s mouth is pliant and soft, so different from the rough alpha’s he’s used to kissing on.

Yamaguchi is stiff at first, but Hinata doesn’t mind, moving his hands across his shoulders down his chest and sides. Hinata shifts, heart racing as they kiss. Every muscle that relaxes under Hinata’s touch gives the omega a rush of excitement, stoking his hunger for more and more. Hinata can’t help but crawl into the beta’s lap, desperate to feel more of Yamaguchi’s body. The beta lets out a soft surprised noise, but otherwise doesn’t complain. Yamaguchi’s hands are gentle as they rest on Hinata’s hips. His touch is hesitant and light. 

Everything around Hinata feels hot and his body is practically vibrating in excitement. He can’t help but groan into Yamaguchi’s mouth, rutting his hips against the beta’s soft belly. Everything tastes sweet and delicious, and the soft noises Yamaguchi makes send a thrill of want down Hinata’s back. Hinata’s hips move thoughtlessly, driven only by his carnal wants. He’s hardly aware of how his clothed cocklet ruts against Yamaguchi’s belly, making his desires clear to Yamaguchi. Hinata’s breath catches when his hips swirl down and he feels Yamaguchi’s hardening length under him. But his excitement is cut short when Yamaguchi suddenly pulls away from the omega. 

“I-I’m so sorry,” he stutters, pushing Hinata off of him. Hinata scrambles back, confused and surprised. 

“What’s wrong Yamaguchi?” Hinata asks, but Yamaguchi’s already standing and headed toward the door. 

“I’m so sorry, this was a mistake, please forgive me,” He says before bolting out the door, leaving Hinata alone in his office, disoriented and worried.

* * *

_ You’re just a fake, what are you doing? _ thinks Yamaguchi as he runs through the unfamiliar hallways of the Castle. Fat hot tears run down his face as he desperately tries to find his way back to the suite and familiar territory. He can still smell Hinata’s scent clinging to him, the warmth of his lips still lingering on his own. His chest gives a squeeze when he remembers the confused look on the omega’s face when he left. 

Yamaguchi is a hurricane of emotions, gut turning at the thought of him betraying the Prince. There’s no reason for Hinata to be interested in him. Yamaguchi knows this, and despite it he couldn’t help but accept the King’s offer to an intimate dinner.  _ I know I’m just being played,  _ Yamaguchi thinks pitifully to himself. The beta is so stuck in his thoughts he can’t hear Tendo calling for him. His breath comes in quick panicked breaths. The hallways start to blur together, but eventually Yamaguchi finds his way back into familiar territory. 

Yamaguchi isn’t sure what he expected once he burst into their suite, but he certainly didn’t expect Terushima, Saksua, and Tsukishima to be sitting together in the lounge. As soon as he bursts into the suite Yamaguchi feels all eyes on him. 

“Yamaguchi, what’s wrong?” It’s the Prince. He’s on his feet, and Yamaguchi can’t help but throw himself into Terushima’s familiar arms as a fresh wave of tears hits him. 

“I’m sorry,” he cries, and Terushima pats his head gently. Terushima’s familiar scent is like a cloak around the beta, his arms steady and sure. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, tell me what happened,” Terushima coos. 

“I-I went to Hinata’s study for dinner, to discuss stuff, and- and I-” The shame Yamaguchi feels makes the words die in his throat. He can’t bring himself to admit what he’d done, how much he’s shared about the Prince to Hinata. 

“And?” Terushima prompts, pulling away to cup the beta’s face, “Did he do something to you?” 

Yamaguchi just shakes his head, struggling to find any words to say. 

“Smell him,” It’s Tsukishima, coming from the couch. Terushima brings his nose to Yamaguchi’s throat and he growls. 

“That rotten omega, did he force himself onto you?” Asks Terushima, a dark look on his face. 

“No! Hinata’s only been nice to me,” Says Yamaguchi quickly. 

“I call it manipulating,” Says Tsukishima. 

“You’re not helping,” Says Terushima. He cups the beta’s face in his hands, thumbs wiping the tears from his freckled face. Yamaguchi watches as the worry on Terushima’s face turns soft and gentle. A smile curls on his lips as Yamaguchi slowly calms down in his arms. 

“I’m still not sure exactly why you’re upset” Terushima says gently, “But, I do know how to make you feel better,” 

Yamaguchi leans into Terushima’s touch, lips parting once they meet. Terushima’s touch is familiar and warm. Every move of his lips is reassuring and calming. Yamaguchi melts into his touch, the panic coiled in his chest easing with every swipe of the alpha’s tongue. 

It’s only when Terushima pulls away that Yamguchi remembers their audience. His eyes dart to Tsukishima’s whose gaze rests right on the beta. Yamaguchi can feel the blood rushing to his face, averting his gaze back to Terushima who grins at him. 

“Cmere,” Terushima guides Yamaguchi to the large couch Tsukishima and Saksua are sitting on. 

“Scoot over, Saksua,” Says Terushima, and he positions the beta on the couch, facing Tsukishima. 

“Terushima, what are you doing?” Asks Yamaguchi as nerves begin to blossom in his belly. Tsukishima shifts on the couch as he watches the pair, looking equally confused. 

“We’re going to make you feel good,” Terushima purrs, pushing Yamaguchi’s torso forward, hands hauling his hips up till the beta’s on his hands and knees. 

“H-hold on what do you mean?” Asks Yamaguchi nervously. 

“You don’t have to play coy,” Terushima says, as he begins to shimmy Yamaguchi’s pants down past his hips, “Why don’t you show Tsukki how good that mouth is?” 

Yamaguchi doesn’t protest further, body already reacting to Terushima’s touch. His legs are already parting and back arching under Terushima’s hands.

Yamaguchi is shy when he looks up at Tsukishima. Despite the unreadable look on Tsukishima’s face, Yamaguchi is sure there's pink dusting on his cheeks. Yamaguchi is slow when he reaches out towards Tuskishima, he wants to say something, but the sensation of Terushima’s mouth at his entrance makes him moan instead. Yamaguchi’s hand fists in Tsukishima’s shirt, shuddering as Terushima works him open expertly. Tsukishima takes Yamaguchi's face into his hand, tilting his head up so that the beta can look at him. Yamaguchi leans into the touch, breath catching as he feels a finger prodding his entrance. 

Tsukishima makes an annoyed noise, “ _ Tsk,  _ you’re a real pain, you know that?” he asks. 

“Sorry Tsukki,” Yamaguchi whispers as Tsukishima kisses the beta. Yamaguchi’s heart feels like it’s about to beat out of his chest, lips eagerly moving against Tsukishima’s. Tsukishima’s lips are surprisingly soft and warm, everything Yamaguchi had dreamed they’d be. Tsukishima’s tongue swirls into Yamaguchi’s mouth and it makes the beta feel dizzy and light. The alpha’s usually soft scent turns strong and heady. Yamaguchi’s chest feels tight at the thought of Tsukishima getting so aroused by the beta. 

“You like Tsukki don’t you?” Terushima teases from behind Yamaguchi, “I can tell from the way you’re fluttering around my fingers,” 

Yamaguchi moans into Tsukishima’s mouth as the alpha tries to undress him. Firm hands and swift movements, but Yamaguchi is too caught up in the moment to be of any help. Yamaguchi is only vaguely aware of the shuffling and the sounds from Terushima and Sakusa behind him. He’s too focused on the way Terushima’s fingers drag and stretch him open to pay attention. 

“Fuck,” Mutters Tsukishima as he pulls away from Yamaguchi, shifting on the couch. His hands move to his waistband to release his strained length. Yamaguchi moves before he can really think about his actions, hand gripping the base of the alpha’s cock as his mouth wrapped around the head with a groan

“Easy,” Tsukishima hisses, but Yamaguchi doesn’t hear him, too focused on the heavy weight of Tsukishima’s cock in his mouth. It’s hard and throbbing as the salty taste of pre come covers Yamaguchi’s tongue. His mouth is already watering, tongue swiping against the underside of the warm, thick cock in his mouth

Terushima’s fingers move at a quicker pace now, and the pleasure coils tighter and tighter in Yamaguchi’s belly. Yamaguchi moans around Tsukishima’s cock when Terushima grazes his sweet spot. Yamaguchi’s sloppy now, and the pace of his head is haphazard as Terushima’s fingers curl and move with more purpose. Yamaguchi’s back arches, eyes rolling in the back of his head as he’s brought closer and closer to orgasm. However, Terushima’s fingers suddenly leave him and Yamaguchi whines needily. It's only then that the beta recognizes Terushima’s moans behind him. 

“F-fuck, sorry Tadashi,” Terushima pants, “S-sakusa, would you slow down?” 

“You said you like it rough,” Saksua grunts 

“Go ahead, Tsukki, I’ve stretched him all nice and warmed him up for you,” says Terushima, giving Yamaguchi a gentle nudge toward the alpha.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Yamaguchi says to Tsukishima, suddenly feeling shy and nervous. Tsukishima’s eyes narrow. 

“You’re really obvious aren’t you?” Tsukishima asks, “Just turn around,” 

Yamaguchi does as he’s told, turning around and presenting himself to the alpha behind him. Once Yamaguchi turns around he can see Terushima is in a similar position as himself, with Sakusa fucking him from behind. Sakusa’s gaze is focused on where their bodies meet, one hand tangled in Terushima’s blonde hair with the other digging into the Prince’s hip. Terushima’s face is screwed up in pleasure, mouth hanging open as he groans. There’s a heady undercurrent that wraps around them, a mix of their scents and the lewd sounds of wet skin smacking against skin. 

Yamaguchi’s attention suddenly turns back to the alpha behind him when he feels Tsukishima lining himself up to the beta’s entrance. Yamaguchi’s breath catches, body tensing as he feels the head of Tsukishima’s cock pressing past the tight ring of muscle. 

“Just relax,” Tsukishima says softly, hands running down the beta’s sides. His voice is unusually gentle, and Yamaguchi suddenly wishes he were facing the alpha. Tsukishima takes his time as he stuffs his cock inside of the beta, giving Yamaguchi a moment to adjust before his hips begin to work. Yamaguchi’s eyes roll, cock throbbing from the delicious way Tsukishima’s cock splits him open. Yamaguchi attempts to muffle his whines into the couch beneath him, but Terushima’s hand takes his chin and urges his face up. 

“D-don’t hide it,” Terushima says in between moans, “It’s sexy, we like hearing your voice,” Yamaguchi does as he’s told, but can’t help but still feel embarrassed. He fails miserably as he tries to hold back the moans Tsukishima pulls from him with every drag of his cock. 

“Are you feeling better now?” Terushima asks a teasing glint in his voice. Yamaguchi can feel his face grow warm as he blushes. 

“Yuji, you’re embarrassing me,” Yamaguchi whines, and Terushima grins. 

“Can’t help it, fuck, you look really sexy right now,” Terushima grunts, “Kiss me,” 

Yamaguchi leans forward and kisses the alpha. It’s sloppy and out of rhythm, but neither of them seem to mind. Yamaguchi finds comfort in the familiar taste of his Prince, the way his scent settles on his tongue and throat. 

They don’t kiss for long as Tsukishima pulls Yamaguchi up on his knees and away from the Prince. He’s got one hand splayed on the beta’s chest, the other at his hip. Yamaguchi keens letting his head fall back against the alpha’s shoulder. 

“ _ Tsukki _ is jealous,” Grunts Sakusa, earning a laugh from Terushima. Yamaguchi’s is too lost in pleasure to pay any attention to the banter, entrance fluttering as Tsukishima’s cock fills him at a new angle. 

“That’s enough,” Tsukishima says, before his mouth finds Yamaguchi’s neck, teeth dragging against the tender skin there. Yamaguchi moans, his voice soft and needy. 

“He’s close, Tsukki,” Terushima says. 

“You sound bored, Terushima,” Tsukishima bites back, and the Prince’s laugh turns into a maon. 

“Relax,” Sakusa grunts before his hips pick up pace rutting into the Prince with reckless abandon. Tsukishima’s hand snakes forward, wrapping around Yamaguchi’s ignored cock. Yamaguchi jumps at the touch, shuddering in relief. He whines desperately as he feels himself throbbing into Tsukishima’s palm. 

“T-Tsukki,” Yamaguchi whines back arching as Tsukishima pumps his cock in time with his hips. Yamaguchi wants to warn the Alpha, but all he can do is cry the alpha’s name like a desperate prayer. His body’s shuddering, back arching, toes curling as he comes undone by Tsukishima’s hands. 

“Hold on, I”ll be quick,” Tsukishima mutters in the beta’s ear as he continues to fuck Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi’s whimpers and cries only grow louder from the oversensitivity of post orgasm. Tsukishima’s hips take a rough and desperate turn, growling in the beta’s ears as his fingers dig into the soft skin around Yamaguchi’s hips. His hips stutter before they still, and Tsukishima buries his face into the beta’s neck as he groans. Yamaguchi can feel himself clenching around Tsukishima’s cock, face blushing as he feels a familiar warmth leaking out of him. A sudden wave of exhaustion comes over Yamaguchi. When Tuskishima releases him, he can’t help but collapse forward onto the couch, exhausted and boneless. 

Yamaguchi’s hardly aware of Terushima and Sakuska as they finish shortly afterwards. He doesn’t notice Tendo when he arrives at their suite, and he doesn’t notice when Terushima starts to laugh. They’re saying something about Tendo looking for Yamaguchi, but the beta can get himself to care enough to listen. He only stirs when Tsukishima brushes the hair from his face. 

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up,” he says quietly as the other alpha’s are talking. 

“Thanks, Tsukki,” Says Yamaguchi, letting the alpha haul him in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I'm a sucker for Yamaguchi?? I just love him so much 🥰🥰 Hope you guys liked the change of perspective and are liking the plot as we get to know more and more about the Prince!! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> A personal side note: I start student teaching tomorrow and I'm SO NERVOUS. Like this shit is already stressful, but now I'm having to figure out how to teach virtually with little to no student engagement and I'm trying my best not to spiral, but I can't help it!! That being said, because I'll be student teaching, I'm probably going to keep up with a schedule of updating a chapter every other week. Before the holidays I published pretty regularly around one time a week, but with the crazy work load ahead of me, I want to give myself more time between updates!


	13. HinaYama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheew! Hope you guys didn't forget about this fic despite the late updates! <33

It’s been three days since Yamaguchi and the Prince have seen Hinata or interacted with any of the other Royal Crows. In all honesty, Yamaguchi is relieved he’s able to avoid the Omegan King. His stomach twists up in knots every time he thinks of Hinata. There’s a mix of fear and desire that floods him when he thinks of the King and the way he seems to put the beta into a trance. 

Terushima is eager to avoid them as well. Apparently his teasing during training struck a chord with Atsumu, and the whole ordeal has left the Prince apathetic. Yamaguchi knows the Prince would never admit it- but from the way Terushima’s eyes clung onto Atsumu the beta assumes Terushima’s ‘teasing’ was flirting in reality. The Prince isn’t used to being turned down. 

Hinata is patient, and doesn't seem to push the Prince to meet aside from invitations here and there. The Prince continues to decline them, but they all know that this song and dance has to come to an end eventually. 

The Prince decides to take a day trip outside of the castle for no other reason than to have another excuse to avoid Hinata and the Royal Crows. Tendo, Sakuska, and Tsukki are in tow as they’re escorted to a large town nearby by a few of the castle's servants. The ride is quiet and tense. Terushima’s scent is tangy and sour. They both know that their time here is limited, and their return to their home country is just around the corner. 

Yamaguchi’s not sure what he expected of the town, but it’s vibrant and bustling with people. It’s a large town, noisy and filled with the scents of baked goods and fresh fruit. There’s a large market, and they take their time exploring foods they’d never seen before. Merchants shout for customers, as children run and laugh in the streets. There’s a warm and inviting energy around them as they explore. The small group stops by a stand, examining the bright colored food on display. 

“You’re not from around here are you?” Asks an old merchant. Yamaguchi jumps in surprise, bashfully putting down the strange fruit he was holding.

“No, I’m sorry, I was just looking,” Yamaguchi says, and the older man grins toothily. His face is tanned and wrinkled. There’s a warmth in his gaze as he regards Yamaguchi and the rest of their small group. 

“Nothing to be worried about, son. Do you and your friends have any gold coins? I’ll sell you some food here for a great price,” He says motioning towards the rest of his set up. 

Yamaguchi shakes his head, “No, we didn’t bring much with us, and me and my friends already spent most of what we have,” 

The merchant laughs, a booming sort of sound that fills the air around them, “Well not to worry, if you and your friends ever get hungry, you can just go down to the Castle Kitchen. They’ll take care of you- keep you warm and full for free if you need it,” 

“The Castle Kitchen?” Yamaguchi repeats in confusion. 

“Yup, King Hinata himself has been setting these up all around the country. If you’re cold or hungry, they take care of you. Lots of people are alive thanks to him,” He says to Yamaguchi before turning his attention to another customer. 

“A Castle Kitchen, huh,” Terushima mutters as he explores beside Yamaguchi. He seems equally enthralled by the busy town. Sakusa and Tendo seem less impressed. 

“You two really don’t get out do you?” Asks Tendo with a grin. 

“What? How are we supposed to know about a little soup kitchen in some random town?” Asks Terushima. 

“It’s not a little soup kitchen,” chimes in Sakusa, “It’s funded by the monarchy, and they have been systematically built throughout the country. You should have done at least a little research before coming to this country and trying to negotiate with it’s king,” 

“Who says I’m trying to negotiate?” Terushima bites back, looking embarrassed. 

“Tsukki, did you know?” Asks Yamaguchi, and the blonde alpha nods. 

“There have been lots of changes since Hinata took the crown. I’ve never seen it myself, but it’s hard not to hear the rumors,” He says. 

Yamaguchi and the others end up running into this so-called Castle Kitchen as they continue exploring the town. It’s a modest and sturdy building, guarded by royal guards. 

“Hmm, looks like it really is all free,” says Tendo as they inspect the building. Yamaguchi peeks through a window to see people chattering and eating together inside. Most of them look skinny, with rags for clothes. 

“Where does he get the money to fund this?” Asks Tsukki. 

Sakusa shrugs, “Taxes probably,” 

“Who cares,” Terushima huffs, “Let's go find a brothel,” 

After some asking around, Terushima leads the group to a large, beautiful building just at the edge of the town. It’s a tall, regal looking brothel, with rows and rows of stained glass windows. Similar to the Castle Kitchen, royal guards stand at the entrance, opening the doors as they make their way inside. 

Yamaguchi is immediately struck by how nice the inside looks. There are more guards inside, a mixture of Royal guards and mercenaries. At the front is a small counter, where a female alpha sits. Her black hair falls down her shoulders, framing her beautiful pale face. Her eyes are sharp, regarding the group critically as they approach her. Yamaguchi notices a beauty mark on her lip as she gives a small smile. 

“Welcome, my name is Shimizu. How can I help you today?” Asks the alpha as Terushima approaches. 

“What’s up with all of the guards around these places?” Terushima asks “Don’t tell me your King provides everyone with a free good time along with their free meals?” Shimizu’s eyes narrow, the smile on her face gone in an instant. The cool look in her eyes makes a shiver run down Yamaguchi's spine.

“This is a private business,” she says, “The guards here are to ensure that my employees are protected, and well taken care of. My King is kind enough to supplement protection for my business and others like it. While the guards provided to me are free of charge, the services my employees provide are not,” 

Terushima holds his hands up in surrender, “Hey, I was just asking a question. I’m not from around here,” 

“I can tell,” Shimizu says, “If you’re not interested in any services, I’m going to ask that you and your friends please leave,” 

“I doubt you’d have anything that suits my taste,” Terushima says with a shrug. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Shimizu says as her eyes drag over the other alphas standing behind Terushima, “It’s not so hard to guess judging by your company,” 

“Most brothels don’t have my type around,” Terushima retorts. 

“This brothel does,” Shimizu says, “We provide a variety of services, and I employ a variety of Dynamics- alpha’s included,” 

Terushima’s eyes shoot up, and Yamaguchi is also surprised. Most, if not all brothels Terushima has dragged Yamaguchi to only have omegas. 

“Alright, name your price,” Terushima says as he places the rest of their gold coins they brought onto the counter. Shimizu gives the coins a glance and laughs. It’s a light and pleasant sound that fills the room. Yamaguchi finds himself staring more than he probably should. 

“It’ll cost you a good bit more than that around here,” Shimizu says.

Terushima scoffs, “You’re joking right? In any other country this would be plenty for myself and the rest of these guys,” 

“We’re not like other countries,” Shimizu replies, “My employees are well protected, earn a fair wage, and work when they want to work. However, I can guarantee you that they’re worth every coin they charge,” 

“Such a strange country,” Terushima muses aloud, “I don’t remember hearing of such customs here,” Shimizu shrugs, unfazed by the Prince’s musings. 

“This is a newer change. Ever since Hinata became our King,” Shimiszu says, “We were not always as lucky as we are now,” 

There’s a heavy silence that hangs around them. There’s a strange feeling in the air, as Yamaguchi watches Terushima’s expression. He can’t quite read his face, but the beta is sure the Prince is feeling similarly to him. It’s not as if they expected Hinata to be a terrible King, but he’s subverted every expectation they’ve had of him so far. From his warm welcome, to his unquestionable authority. From the cheery bustling towns to the guarded brothels. 

“Obviously there are people who don’t support him,” Shimizu says, breaking the silence. She looks away from them for a moment, a distant look in her eyes as she speaks.

“But there are many many more people who are happy he is in power,” Shimizu smiles then, small and knowing as she looks over Terushima, “But of course, for those who already go against typical dynamic roles, an omega King was never an issue,” 

Terushima nods, thanking Shimizu for his time before they leave. The head back to the castle quietly, each stuck in their own thoughts. Yamaguchi does the same, replaying his interactions with Hinata in his head. Were his actions truly self motivated, or were they a part of a tactic? Yamaguchi finds it hard to think through, the cloud of his own insecurity making his thoughts foggy and unclear. When they arrive back to the castle and settle back into their suite, Yamaguchi is no closer to an answer. The only thing he does know, is that he wants to see the omegan king again. 

* * *

It’s late in the evening when Yamaguchi leaves his room, padding quietly out of the suite and into the cold castle hallways. He vaguely knows where he’s going, mostly relying on his visual memory to get him there. He passes some guards as he walks, nodding politely as they stand watch. Yamaguchi does the same, giving a weak smile as his heart races. 

His hands are clammy, and the nerves really start to hit him when he sees a figure outside of Hinata’s door. It’s Iwaizumi. He’s tall, and thick with muscle- even his neck suggests dominance. When the alpha sees Yamaguchi approaching, his eyebrows raise. 

“I-I’m sorry it’s so late. I was hoping I’d be able to see Hinata if he isn’t busy,” Yamaguchi says as he nears the alpha. Iwaizumi regards the beta for a moment, taking a breath before he speaks. 

“You do know what time it is, yes?” He asks, and Yamaguchi can feel his shoulders slouching as he nods. 

“I know- I’m sorry. If he’s asleep- I can try tomorrow,” says Yamguchi. 

“Hinata is not asleep,” Says Iwaizumi, “What business do you have with him?” 

“I just want to talk,” Says Yamaguchi. 

“You want to talk? Late at night as he works?” Iwaizumi asks and Yamaguchi feels his heart drop into his stomach. He wants to protest, but before he opens his mouth, the alpha is moving. He opens the door, and slips inside. Yamaguchi waits by the door for a moment, each second punctuated by the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears. It seems like forever when Iwaizumi returns, opening the door and ushering Yamaguchi inside. 

Yamaguchi jumps at the sound of the door closing behind him, leaving the beta alone in Hinata’s room. It takes a moment for the beta to find Hinata. The King is at a small desk beside a fireplace. There is a small lounging area, and to the left is a massive and luxurious looking bed. 

“Hi Yamaguchi,” Hinata says as he gets up from his desk. Yamaguchi notices the pile of books and papers, a sudden wave of guilt washing over him. 

“I’m sorry I interrupted you,” Yamaguchi says, but Hinata shakes his head. 

“Don’t be- I’m happy to see you. Please, sit,” Hinata motions towards the couch and the beta takes a seat. Hinata settles in beside Yamaguchi, a gentle and warm look on his face. His eyes look a bit tired, and his hair is more unruly than he’s used to seeing. Either way, the omega is just as alluring as Yamaguchi remembers. He can’t help the way he leans in closer to the beta, bathing himself in the sweet coconut scent that falls off of him. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you. I wasn’t sure if I offended you when we were last in my office,” Hinata says. A wave of guilt washes over the beta as he remembers their last meeting. 

“I want to apologize for that,” Yamaguchi says 

“Let me go first,” Hinata says before Yamaguchi can continue, “I’m sorry If I made you uncomfortable, or pushed you too far that night. I got carried away and didn’t think about how you’d feel,” 

“It’s not your fault,” Yamaguchi says, “I- you didn’t make me feel uncomfortable. It’s just- I don’t really know how to say it, but, I was worried that your attention was just you trying to get information out of me. I just felt so conflicted- it was so nice to talk to you, but at the same time I worried that I was betraying the prince,” 

“I’m sorry I made you feel that way,” Hinata starts, dropping the beta’s gaze, “I have to be honest with you- at first- I did want to use you for information. It wasn’t anything personal- I have a country of people to look after,” 

Hinata turns to Yamaguchi, a small smile curling on his lips as he begins to speak again, “But after I started talking to you, the more I really did like you. The more I wanted to be in your company. I enjoy being around you- I like you Yamaguchi,” 

Yamaguchi’s face burns, heart racing as Hianta’s words sink in. He suddenly feels as if they’re in that small office together again. Hinata’s warm body is so close to his and Hinata’s sweet secnet fills his lungs. Yamaguchi wonders how he was ever able to resist the omega. 

“I like you too,” Yamaguchi whispers, body pulsing with adrenaline. Hinata grins, wobbly and excited as he leans in close. 

“You mean it?” He asks softly, and Yamaguchi nods suddenly feeling shy. He wants to turn away, but Hinata won’t let him, taking his hand and leaning in close. The air around them feels thick and warm. Yamaguchi’s not sure what he had in mind when he left his suite, but never in his wildest dreams did he think he’d be where he is now. He can feel his heartbeat battering against his ribs and heat crawling up his neck. 

“Can I kiss you, Yamaguchi?” Hinata asks, and there’s a shake in his voice, one that makes the beta suddenly feel weak. He nods, eyes fluttering closed as Hinata’s face nears his. The omega’s lips are gentle and sweet against Yamaguchi’s. Hinata pulls away all too fast, grinning up at Yamaguchi as he leans away. 

“Can I kiss you again?” He asks, and Yamaguchi nods again, already too dizzy and distrustful of his own voice. Yamaguchi meets Hinata halfway, squeezing the omega’s hand as they kiss again. 

“Again?” Hinata asks, barely pulling away, his breath brushing against Yamaguchi’s mouth. Yamaguchi answers by pulling Hinata closer, eyes squeezed shut as he kisses Hinata. He’s warm in his arms- warm and sweet and soft. Yamaguchi’s head is spinning, opening his mouth eagerly as Hinata’s tongue swipes against his lips. Hinata’s kisses are slow and savoring, his arms wrap around Yamaguchi’s shoulders, holding the beta close to him as they continue to kiss. 

Yamaguchi feels as if he’s hanging on to dear life, trying to calm himself as he savors the moment. His hands smooth down Hinata’s sides, pulling his hips against his own and the omega is eager to crawl into Yamaguchi’s lap. When Hinata pulls away, they’re both panting, swallowing down air in quick gulps. 

“Yamaguchi, d-do you want to move to the bed?” Hinata asks, voice high and tight, a whisper away from a whine. There’s a neediness in his words that makes Yamaguchi’s hands fist in the omega’s clothes. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” He breathes, and Hinata is quick to pull him away from the couch and towards the bed. Hinata sheds his clothes in a blink, exposing his pale, taut skin. Yamaguchi on the other hand, struggles, shaking hands fumbling over his clothes. Hinata helps him, pulling and tugging the beta’s clothes off until he’s just as bare as Hinata. Hinata’s hands are eager, pulling Yamaguchi over him, legs spreading to make room for the beta. Yamaguchi shivers at the sensation of skin on skin, moaning when their hips meet and their hardened lengths rub against one another. Hinata takes advantage of the opening, pulling Yamaguchi’s face down to kiss him greedily. 

Yamaguchi’s body moves without thought, hands greedily exploring the omega’s warm, soft body. His hips rut and grind against Hinata’s mindlessly, chasing the sweet friction that makes him throb with want. Hinata pulls away from their kiss with a desperate whine. He looks up at Yamaguchi, wide eyed and face flushed. 

“God, you have no idea how much I’ve wanted this,” Hinata pants, voice soft and needy. He takes Yamaguchi’s hand, leading it down to his entrance. Yamaguchi groans when he feels Hinata’s slick, face growing hot under the realization that Hinata’s been thinking about  _ him _ , that Hinata’s slick and wet for  _ him. _

He swallows, nervous and unsure as his fingers sink into Hinata’s heat. There isn’t much resistance as the beta’s fingers drag in and out. Hinata lets out a breathy moan, head thrown back as he sighs Yamaguchi’s name. 

“D-Does it feel good?” Yamaguchi asks, still unsure of himself. Hinata nods eagerly, hips grinding down to meet Yamaguchi’s fingers. 

“Y-yes, it’s so good,” He whines. Yamaguchi’s head is spinning, hand moving with more confidence as Hinata moans under him. He watches as Hinata’s hand moves to touch himself, the lewd sound of his hand sliding over his cocklet makes Yamaguchi’s stomach tighten. Hinata’s entrance clenches around Yamaguchi’s fingers and the omega looks up at him desperately. 

“Your fingers” He pants “C-curl them j-just a little,” Yamaguchi does as he’s told and Hinata’s practically crying in his arms. His free hand yanking the beta down so she can kiss him sloppily. Hinata’s hand pumps himself haphazardly as Yamaguchi’s pace quickens. Hinata comes sudden and quick, moaning into Yamaguchi’s mouth as he paints his own belly. Yamaguchi can feel his heat pulsing around his fingers, desperate and hungry. 

“Want you,” Hinata slurs when they pull away. Yamaguchi takes his time, shuddering as he lines himself up. He wants to go slow, nervous about hurting the omega as his hips roll forward. Hinata moans, voice light and sweet as Yamaguchi takes him slowly. The beta tries to stay calm, breathing through his nose as he presses deeper into Hinata’s warmth. It must not be to Hinata’s liking though, because the omega’s legs wrap around Yamaguchi’s waist and pull him. Yamaguchi groans, shuddering as he bottoms out suddenly. 

Hinata’s presence is overwhelming- it’s all Yamaguchi can focus on. He groans as he falters, shuddering at the way Hinata’s heat seems to suck him in. Hinata’s moans are light and airy, whispering the beta’s name as his hips work in and out of Hinata’s heat. 

“You feel so good,” Yamaguchi groans. His hips struggle to find any sort of rhythm, frantic and needy. Hinata doesn’t seem to mind, legs spread wide and open for the beta. Yamaguchi’s panting, each breath he drags brings with it a wave of Hinata’s pheromones, lustful and lewd. They make his head spin, vision blurring as he struggles to focus. Hinata’s hands find the beta’s face, bringing him down for a kiss that feels more intimate than it really should. Yamaguchi's stomach coils as Hinata whimpers into his mouth. 

“You like how it feels?” Hinata pants, the lewd words punctuated by the sound of skin slapping skin. 

“Yeah, you’re so tight,” Yamaguchi says, “Does it feel good for you too?” 

“God, yes,” Hinata says looking up at Yamaguchi with wide eyes, “You’re more gentle than I expected,” 

Yamaguchi can feel his face grow hot in embarrassment, “I- I can be rough- do you like that better?” 

Hinata laughs, “No, that’s not what I mean,” he says, throwing his arms around Yamaguchi’s shoulders and pulling him in close, “I want you to do anything you want to me. Give it any way you like, and I’ll be a good boy and take it,” 

Yamaguchi can feel himself throb inside of the omega, his words going straight to his already aching cock. Hinata looks up at him with a soft grin, face flushed and a playful look in his gaze. The beta swallows as he takes the omega’s words to heart. He ducks down to suck and kiss at the omega’s neck as he grinds his hips against Hinata’s. It’s not enough to get the beta off, but it’s enough to stir up the omega’s insides as he takes his time savoring and kissing Hinata’s neck. 

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to take my time,” Yamaguchi says, licking a hot stipe up Hinata’s neck before he works down the other side, “I want to make sure I remember every moment,” he says

“O-okay,” Hinata whines, voice high and tight. It makes the beta more confident, keeping his hips pressed tight against the omega’s, anything to keep him nice and full as he continues to give Hinata’s neck his attention. 

The beta is true to his word, hands smoothing over Hinata’s skin. He slows his frantic pace, settling for a slow and steady rhythm. Just enough to stoke the fire, but not too much that he’d boil over. Hinata slowly comes undone, teary eyes and soft whimpers as Yamaguchi presses kisses against his skin. 

They share a kiss, this time it’s slow and careful. Yamaguchi’s chest tightens, stomach flipping when he takes one of Hinata’s hands, lacing their fingers together. Hinata’s hand gives him a squeeze, a whine escaping his lips as Yamaguchi’s hips continue to work him. 

They stay like that for a while, suspended in their own pleasure. Yamaguchi finds it’s not too hard to teeter in a place that’s so close to the edge. Hinata’s sensitive and responsive, making it easy for Yamaguchi to tell when the omega is close to orgasming. He wipes a tear from the omega’s face, stomach flipping when Hinata leans into his touch. 

“Yamaguchi, please,” He hiccups. The omega’s voice is high and needy, and it grips the beta by the spine. It pulls the beta closer to Hinata, taking his lips into his own. 

“I’m right here,” he says gently into their kiss. His face is burning, heartbeat in his ears as Hinata whines under him. 

“Please, m-more,” Hinata whimpers. Yamaguchi nods, hauling himself up and spreading Hinata’s legs wider. 

“Want me to go faster now?” He asks, and Hinata nods eagerly. Yamaguchi’s body moves on it’s own, each roll of his hips spurred on by Hinata’s increasingly desperate cries. Hinata’s voice rings in the beta’s ears, and his entrance seems to be sucking him in deeper and deeper. It makes his head dizzy, his cock throbbing and aching in satisfaction. 

It's obvious when Hinata is close, eyes fluttering, back arching as he whines. Yamaguchi can’t look away, eyes desperately committing everything to memory. From the way Hianta’s cockelt jumps against his abdomen to the way his entrance flutters and spasms around Yamaguchi’s cock. Every drag of his length pushes Hinata closer and closer until the omega comes fully undone in his arms. 

It’s the sight of Hinata coming, with Yamaguchi’s name on his lips that drives the beta over the edge. It comes too fast and too sudden for the beta to give any warning before he shoves himself as deep as he can within the omega before he comes with a soft groan. Hinata hums, legs wrapped around the beta’s hips, heels digging into his back and pulling him in closer. 

Yamaguchi’s arms give out, collapsing on the omega with a soft groan. Hinata sighs, arms wrapping around the beta and holding him close. 

“You’re staying the night right?” He asks, voice breathless and tired.

“As long as you’re okay with it,” Replies Yamaguchi, earning a laugh from the omega. 

“I’m more than okay with it,” Hinata says.

It all feels surreal to the beta, from the clean up to the cuddling in bed. It doesn’t feel real, and when he closes his eyes with Hinata tucked away in his arms, he prays it wasn’t all some wild dream. 

* * *

Hinata can tell Yamaguchi is shy the next morning. The beta is quiet, and timid when he reaches out to touch the omega, as if he’d disappear if he moved too fast. It makes Hinata want the beta more, lighting a fire in his belly. But, this morning, there are more pressing matters. 

“I’d really like to meet and have lunch with Terushima today,” Says Hinata as the two share breakfast in bed together. 

Yamaguchi nods in agreement, “I’ll talk to him, I think he’ll really come this time,” he says. 

“Really? You think so?” Asks Hinata in surprise. It’s been a while since they’ve seen the Prince and the rest of their small gang. Hinata was beginning to think the entire negotiation would be a bust. 

“Yeah, we went into town yesterday. I think his opinion of you may have changed,” Says Yamaguchi. 

“From going into town?” asks Hinata skeptically. 

“It was… unexpected,” Yamaguchi starts, “It’s not like our country. The changes you’ve made, hearing what the townspeople had to say, it was surprising to all of us,” 

Hinata grins, “I’m hoping in a good way,” 

“Oh! Yes- I mean- I think the Prince is still unsure, but I think he’s more curious of you now,” Says Yamaguchi. 

“I guess I’ll leave it to you then, Yamaguchi,” Hinata says, earning a blush from the beta. 

“I’ll try- I promise,” Says Yamaguchi with more seriousness than necessary. Hinata does his best to hold back a laugh, and decides to savor the rest of his breakfast with the beta. 

* * *

True to his word, Yamaguchi is able to get Prince Terushima to agree to Lunch. Hinata decides to keep it a small and less formal event. They’re out on a small veranda overlooking the castle gardens. Goshiki is the only Royal Guard present, and he stands out of hearing distance. When Prince Terushima arrives, Tendo is in tow and he thankfully follows suit standing near Goshiki as well. 

The Prince looks unbothered as usual, dressed in his typical garb of fine silks and jewels. 

“It’s nice to get to talk to you like this,” Says Hinata. 

“I don’t want you thinking this is all because of what you’ve done to Yamaguchi,” Terushima says with a pout before he takes a large bite of food. Hinata quirks an eyebrow. 

“What have I done to Yamaguchi?” Asks Hinata innocently, though he’s sure the Prince is already aware of their night together. 

“I know what you’re trying to do,” replies Terushima with a frown, “Yamaguchi is a kind and trusting person,” 

Hinata takes a moment to consider the Prince’s words. It’s clear to him the Prince isn’t fond of Hinata’s attention on the beta, but Hinata has a feeling the Prince’s disapproval comes from a place of protectiveness and less from a place of possessiveness. 

“I’m not trying to do anything malicious… but, I will admit I have a hard time resisting when I see something I want,” Hinata says. 

“Is that how your Royal Crows work?” Asks Terushima. The bite in his tone doesn’t go unnoticed by the omega. 

“Not completely,” Hinata replies cooly, “They are first and foremost my guard,” 

“Until you get bored,” adds Terushima. 

“I’m never bored,” Hinata replies, “What about you? I heard you went into town, did you find anything to your liking,” 

“Didn’t bring enough money with me,” Replies Terushima with a shrug. 

Hinata laughs, “Ah, yes, I guess You went to see Shimizu. She runs a tight ship,” 

“What are you trying to get out of this?” Terushima sighs, and there’s a shift in his tone. The usual boredom and aloofness fading away into something more serious. 

“I think it should be clear to you by now. I want what’s best for my country, for my people,” Hinata says. 

“You don’t understand anything,” Terushima brushes off. 

“I haven’t been given much to work with. But I think I understand more than you think,” Hinata offers. 

“Is that so?” Terushima says with a humorless laugh. 

“I’m sure you have a marriage proposal with you somewhere. Judging by your tastes though, I’m sure you’re not happy about the idea of being tied to an omega,” Hinata says, and Terushima’s eyes narrow. 

“My taste is not as stiff as you assume, and I doubt you’d be happy tied to a single Alpha,” replies Terushima. 

Hinata shrugs, “If it were my only option- and it were the best option for my country- I might consider it,” Hinata says.

“I don’t believe you,” Terushima replies, “How many times a day do you lay with all your guards?” 

“As many times as I please,” Hinata bites back. “And you? What of your guards?”

“As many times as I please,” Terushia retorts. 

Hinata sighs, taking a moment to calm the conversation. Terushima seems on edge, a mix of frustration and secrecy making it hard for Hinata to make any headway. 

“I have a feeling we’re not as different as you think we are,” Hinata offers. 

Terushima gives a humorless laugh again, and there’s a sad look in his eyes when he speaks “We are different. You’re a King. I am the youngest prince of my country,” 

“What about our goals?” Hinata offers. 

“My goals revolve around my desires,” Terushima says. 

“And what do you desire, Terushima?” Hinata asks. 

Terushima takes a deep breath, as he looks away from the omega. There’s a far off look in his eyes, a mix of sadness and wanting. Hinata can already feel the prince withdrawing before he speaks again. 

“Thank you for lunch, Your Majesty, but I think I’ve had enough to eat,” He says. Hinata wants to stop him, but knows that this is likely as far as he’ll get with the Prince today. 

“I appreciate you coming to speak with me. I hope we can continue this conversation another time,” Hinata says. 

“Yeah, maybe some other time,” Terushima says before leaving.

* * *

Hinata replays the conversation with Terushima over and over in his head. It’s frustrating how little the Prince is willing to cooperate, but the omega does his best to consider things from the Prince’s side. It’s not until later that evening that he gets the opportunity to talk it out with Kuroo and Kenma. 

“I think we should just give up,” Kuroo says in frustration. His loud voice bounces off the walls of Kenma’s small office, and Kenma gives an annoyed sigh. 

“I am starting to feel as if this is going nowhere,” Adds the beta. 

“I’m not so sure,” Hinata says, “I feel like I was getting somewhere with the Prince,” 

“Doesn’t sound like it,” says Kuroo, “I mean lets be real here, Hinata. It’s obvious the Prince doesn’t care. He’s just here to kill some time- think about that incident with Atsumu. He’s just looking around for a good time before he has to go back home,” 

“We did hear back earlier today from another country willing to work with us,” Kenma says.

“Oh yeah!” Hinata perks up, “Who was it again?” Kenma shuffles some papers around until he pulls up the parchment that they received earlier that day. 

“It’s from the country of Fukurodani,” Kenma starts as he reads the letter, “Their King, Bokuto, is interested in working out some trading agreement with us over Kaigan,” 

“Fukurodani?” Kuroo repeats sounding confused, “Where is that again?” 

“It’s an old and small country, but depending on who you ask, it is sometimes considered a part of Kaigan,” Kenma says, pulling out a map to show Kuroo and Hinata. 

“Here, they technically share a border with us, and a large portion of their country is along the coast,” Kenma says, pointing to where the country should be. 

“How come our maps don’t show the country exists if they’re supposed to be an old country?” Hinata asks the beta. 

“I did some digging,” Kenma continues as he digs up some older papers, pulling out another map- one that looks brittle and old. 

“Many years ago, Kaigan tried to colonize and take over Fukurodani,” Kenma says as he points to a small section of the old map. Hinata’s eyes widen as he sees the outline of a small country wedged between Kaigan and Karasuno. 

“Fukurodani was able to eventually gain back some semblance of independence, after Kaigan agreed to consider them an independent territory,” Kenma continues, “The country is still fighting for their full independence, though. Like I said, depending on who you ask, Fukurodani is considered a part of Kaigan. Because our country used to be good allies with Kaigan, it makes sense why most of our maps don’t even recognize Fukurodani,” 

“Great, so now we’re getting help from a country that’s technically still not considered a country,” Kuroo says sarcastically. 

“We should hear them out,” Hinata says, despite being as doubtful as Kuroo. 

Knema nods in agreement, “We’re going to need to find some other way to make this all work out- especially since we’re making such little headway with the Prince,” 

“We need to be careful here,” Kuroo says, “If they’re considered a territory under Kaigan, and we begin working with them as if they’re truly an independent country- this could end up being more harm than good,” 

Hinata opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted by the sudden ring of alarms. The frantic banging of the alarms sends a rush of adrenaline down Hinata’s spine. The omega breaks out into a cold sweat as he shares equally confused and shocked looks between Kuroo and Kenma. 

“What’s going on?” Hinata yells at Kageyama and Aone who stand guard outside of Kenma’s office. 

The door flies open, and it’s Kageyama that replies, “We’re not sure Your Majesty, but it sounds like there are intruders on the Castle grounds,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think!! 🥰
> 
> Life update for those who care: Student teaching has been ROUGH. I'm teaching at a high school right now, and these kids are pretty rowdy. Its been really tough for me navigating a whole new environment, but handling disrespectful and rude students has been the icing on the cake. It's been so draining and exhausting for me. It has made me really question my decision, but I want to keep pushing through. When the kids listen and are engaged, I feel on top of the world. It's only when they get really disrespectful and talk back that makes me really reconsider everything. I know not every school is like this, so I'm hoping I'll be able to push through and get a job in a better school district. So basically that's why these updates have become so slow. I come home drained and stressed, which makes it hard to write, let alone do anything else like eat or do laundry lol. BUT I'm halfway through!! So I just need to make it to April!!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at either: https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/timetravellingmuffin
> 
> or my side blog focused more on my writing: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/t-muffwrites/blog/t-muffwrites
> 
> honestly I answer both equally lol so please come talk to me ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
